Witch Way Is Up?
by RealHuntress18
Summary: Persephone Bennett is back like never before. Everything is changed now. Even her personality. Trailer inside! Sequel to My Beautiful Witchy Nightmare. Sequel to My Beautiful Witchy Nightmare. Damon/Persephone, Persephone/Stefan friendship, slight Persephone/Klaus friendship and slight Persephone/Elijah.
1. Trailer

**Trailer Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

* * *

**In the first story of My Beautiful Witchy Nightmare, another Bennett witch came onto the scene**

_"You got room for another Bennett?" I joked._  
_**  
**_**She's been through Katherine**

_She let her horrible vampire face show, "I don't take kindly to threats."  
"Try me, bitch, it's a promise."_

**And she went up against an evil original**

_"Ah, ah, ah. I need you to be completely sober, love."  
I rolled my eyes "I'm not your 'love'."__**  
**_**  
Got sacrificed so that an original can turn into a dog at will**

_"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus yelled as his transformation began. Greta looked at him smiling. Seph's heart finally gave out, and she fell to the ground, lifeless._

**Vowed her revenge **

_If I live through this, Klaus will pay. Maybe not in the near future, but he will._

_I'll make sure of it._

**(Finally) Confessed her love to Damon without running away**

_"I love you, too."  
He smiled, and I remembered why I gave my word to Klaus.  
I smiled sadly, "I never changed my mind. Not about that."  
__**  
**_**It's been two months, but she's back  
**_**  
**__I sighed, "Welcome to Mystic Falls, home to everything that goes bump in the night."  
"You don't have to be sarcastic about it." Bonnie shook her head at me.  
I looked her in the eye, "Actually, I kinda do."  
_**  
And everything's still going wrong**

_"Why the hell do you keep showing up?!"  
"You need me." He said simply.  
"And how the hell do you figure that?"_

**The Past is revealed**

_"You left me! And you never came back, and I'm supposed to be okay with that?"  
"I didn't leave you by choice. I was forced."  
"Would a phone call have been out of the question?!"  
__**  
**_**The truth comes to light**

_"There is a way to make it stop."  
"How? Tell me, I need to know!"  
"You can become a vampire."  
"You lost me."  
__**  
**_**She's still under the influence of dark spirits  
**_**  
**__"Who are you anymore?" She shouted at me.  
"Why don't you just stop pretending that you care?!"_

**Way too much drama**

_"I'm a bad girl. You're asking for trouble." I smirked, slurring my words from the alcohol._  
_"Come to bed with me, love, and I'll show you who's bad."_

**It will possibly mean the end of friendships**  
_  
"If you hadn't realized it by now, we're not friends anymore."  
"Excuse me, while I go find a fuck to give." I got up and left the bar._

**It may be the beginning of odd newer ones**  
**_  
_**_"I like you so much better than the original one!" She chirped, grabbing my arm.  
"Yay." I deadpanned._

**Relationships are ruined**

_"I hate you." I hissed.  
"You've said that before."  
"Well before, I hadn't slept with anyone else." Smirking, I left the room._

**A new enemy is revealed**

_"You're dead."  
"Well, I was, until recently." She smirked.  
"You bitch!" I screamed, before lunging at the bitch._

**There might still be hope for Dephie**  
**_  
_**_"I'm too fucked up to be with you!"  
"I don't care."  
I scoffed, "You don't even know the half of it."  
"Still don't care."_

* * *

**_The sequel to My Beautiful Witchy Nightmare..._**

**_Witch Way Is Up?_**

**_Coming in January_**

**_Just stay tuned..._**

**Until then, my new novella, A Summer In The Dark will be coming next week for the summer after season two! **

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	2. The Birthday

**[Disclaimer:This is only for the purpose of public enjoyment. Any copyright infringement was not intended.]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Birthday**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_To wake up every morning and feel so detached from your body may be the worst feeling that you could ever have. Klaus had been making me use my powers to find a werewolf named Ray Sutton. I do everything that he tells me to do. What kind of life could I lead anyway? I'm a danger to all of the people I love._

_Stefan and I stick together. I thought that he was gone, but then sometimes he convinces me to suck it up. He tells me that maybe Klaus won't need us anymore at some point. Then I sometimes try to tell him that Elena still loves him._

_I had to destroy my phone the other day. They all keep calling me, like as if I would come home, even if I wanted to. I had to cover my tracks so that Bonnie couldn't find me again. _

_I struggle to remember what I was like before. Either I'm depressed, or nearing the edge of humanity. You know, if I could be considered human anymore._

_We're still in Tennessee, looking for a guy named Ray Sutton._

_-P_

I shut my journal as the car stopped. From a short distance, I could see a large house, and I knew that this was where our hunches led us.

"Ok love, follow my lead." He stepped out of the car, and I followed closely behind. I briefly stole a glance at Stefan, who tried to keep his expression neutral while he stood by the tree. I followed him to the house, where a girl in front was calling out for a dog. We startled her.

"I am so sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Klaus soothed. I rolled my eyes, that's exactly what he meant to do. For some reason, he gets a kick out of scaring people for no reason.

The girl sized us both up, as if she was a bit suspicious. "Can I help you?"

"My girlfriend and I, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles down the road." My lips slightly twitched upwards at his fake southern accent. "We've been walking forever, this is the first house we've seen for miles. So I was just wondering if I could use your phone." I grabbed his hand so that we could sell it.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" I had to hand it to this girl, she was smart.

I spoke up, "Our phone batteries died searching for service." I smiled at her, using my power of influence. "Don't you just hate that?"

She smiled back instantly, "I know! It's so annoying." She caught herself, as I broke eye contact, and she looked worried again.

"Look, we're harmless. We're not serial killers or anything. We just want to use your phone." Klaus urged. I was quite interested on whether he could charm her into letting him in without using compulsion.

"Sure." She turned toward the house.

"So, we can come in?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"No, I'll get the phone and bring it out to you." I really wanted to laugh in his face. This girl was a lot smarter than the others.

His expression was one of irritation, "I thought you country folks were more trusting?"

"I'm from Florida." The girl replied with a haughty tone.

"Well that explains it." He blurred to her, grabbing her throat. "Show me some southern hospitality, sweet pea." He compelled her, and she turned around, leading us to the door. Klaus allowed me to go in first, pushing me softly with the small of my back.

A caramel-skinned girl about the same age as the other girl, was walking around in the kitchen. She noticed Klaus and I.

"What's going on?" She asked, in fear.

"Please don't be alarmed." Klaus said, calmly. "I've been told that Ray Sutton lives here."

"He's almost never here." The girl informed us. "He's on the road mostly." Klaus looked at me and I nodded to him, so that he knew that she was telling the truth. Klaus pulled the girls friend closer to her.

"I expect that he makes it home, once a month." Her face was priceless, because she knew what he was referring to.

I tilted my head, feeling for her aura. She may know where he is. "You know exactly where he is now." I said, matter of factly.

Her attention turned to me, however I knew that she had already written me off as a minimal threat. Though I don't blame her, looks could be very deceiving. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be very much more painful for you."

The girl looked at us both, before running out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, "Why do they always run?" I slowly followed out the door that she went through, knowing that Stefan would be on the other side of the front door. If she tried to make a run for it.

"But I love it, sweetheart, so much more fun." Again, I rolled my eyes, turning back to the scared girl. My eyebrow rose, "You done now?"

She finally caved, "He's in Tolley. It's by the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, it's on highway 41." I looked at her aura again, studying her. I nodded at Klaus again.

"Thank you, my love." He looked to the girl cowering under him, "Now, may my friend come inside?"

"Yes." She sobbed. Stefan opened the door and walked inside. I exited the house, and eventually Klaus followed, then as per usual, the screams.

* * *

It was Elena's birthday, I had hoped that Bonnie would give her the locket that I had bought for her months earlier.

When we had made it to the bar, Stefan and I went in first. "Which one?" I asked Stefan, as we surveyed the area.

"Over by the bar." He told me, and I instantly spotted a slim man with a beard. I sauntered up to the a barstool down from him.

I called the bartender, "Whiskey double." He nodded without asking for I.D.

"You don't look like you're from around here." Ray said, looking me up and down.

"You noticed?" I squinted a bit, "You look very familiar. Ray Something..." I trailed off. The bartender placed the drink in front of me.

"I've never met you before."

I smiled, "We've been looking everywhere for you."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before Klaus took the other seat in the middle of us. Ray looked at us suspiciously. "We started in Florida; Pensacola. I met a young chap there, who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, and he led me to some lovely young women, and they led me to you."

I sipped my drink, I could tell by his aura, that he was a loyal one. He was going to be hard to crack. "I think I'll be going."

He got up and tried to leave. I almost laughed. "No so fast, mate." Klaus was in front of him so fast... "You just got here. Now your type, is hard to come by." I turned around, facing the guys. He tried to leave again, and I had already ruled this guy out as smart. Stefan appeared from the other side of them.

"I wouldn't do that." I warned him.

He assessed us all, "Vampires." He concluded.

"Almost there, this lovely young woman right here is a very powerful witch, but my friend is a vampire. By the way, he's compelled everyone in the car so don't look for any help." Ray glanced around the bar. "I'm something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, and some wolf."

Ray had the weirdest look on his face, "You what?"

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both." Klaus explained. Got this guy was dense. "You see, I want to create more of me. And since you're the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray, I need you to direct me to your pack. So...where can I find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work."

Stefan looked to me for my feelings about this guy. I nodded, so that he knew that he was going to be tough. Then, Stefan gave Klaus the signal, and we knew that the torturing was about to begin.

Stefan's methods usually hurt, a lot.

* * *

I was still perched on the bar stool with Klaus while Stefan was throwing the darts dipped in wolfsbane. It was disappointing, because this guy was just too damn loyal.

"This wolf is pretty loyal, I'll give him that." I commented. "His aura hasn't changed much. All that I know for certain is that he is in pain."

"Patience, sweetheart. He will fess up, eventually." A woman walked up to us, and immediately I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear what she was going to say. "Excuse me, love."

I nodded and pretended to watch Stefan. A short while later, Stefan went in his direction, where I now noticed that Klaus looked very irritated. Stefan must have heard what was going on, because he confronted him about it.

I had a very good feeling that it had something to do with Damon and Bonnie. Those two had been a pain in my ass all summer. Of course I appreciated the fact that they bothered, but why would they challenge Klaus?

I answered that question instantly.

They must not care about living.

Damon especially. No matter how many times his life is in danger, he'll get himself out of it somehow and do it all over again. It's annoying and honestly in my opinion, sounds exhausting. I've accepted that I'm a danger magnet. I sort of chose to embrace it.

What the hell? I mean, I don't even know if I'll ever set foot in Mystic Falls as a free woman ever again.

When Stefan and Klaus were done talking, Stefan exited the bar. Klaus walked over to me and placed a vial of blood in front of me.

"What's this?" I said, not looking up.

"Stefan's blood." Klaus answered, taking a seat at the bar.

I shook my head. "You still don't trust him." It wasn't a question, I knew damn well that Klaus did not trust either of us. I don't take it personally, he doesn't trust anyone.

"Just a bit of insurance, love."

"Ah, a tracking spell." I looked at the mischievous look on his face, before taking another sip of whiskey. I've been able to stomach it better. With all the shit that I've been through this summer, it's starting to go down easier.

"Where's he going?" There must be a reason he wants me to track him.

"Taking a stop home to take care of something."

I looked up at him shocked, "_For what?_"

"Damon and your sister is still tracking us. It's become a nuisance." He scowled at the thought.

"I doubt that Stefan would try to leave. He's a prisoner of his own guilt. It's kind of sad, really." I glanced at Ray, "What are going to do about him?"

"I was thinking that maybe you should have a go at him."

"Torture isn't really my forte." I waved him off. He was trying to rile me up. I was almost tempted to do it, even if it was wrong. If we could find this pack, we would be closer to him letting us go for good. At this point, I didn't care what I had to do.

"Oh sure it is, sweetheart, you were made for it." I grimaced. He nudged me in that direction, and as I had been doing all summer, I did what he told me to do.

I looked into Ray's eyes and I tried to influence him to be more agreeable. "I'm not afraid of you. Of any of you." He stuttered, wincing. Then he glanced in Klaus' direction.

"I understand that you've been here for a while. My friends have been a bit patient. I'm the less patient version of the person you met two hours ago."

I pulled a piece of wolfsbane out of my pocket. "Either you tell me what I want to know, or this nice looking plant is going down your throat." I saw the slight hesitation, so I continued, "I've seen it done before, I know that it can get quite painful. Like swallowing fire." I recalled a distant memory of Damon forcing Mason to eat wolfsbane.

"I'm not saying anything. Kill me if you have to." I looked in his eyes, this prick really means it. I sighed in frustration, and shoved the plant down his throat, trying not to cringe at the screams. "Next goes your arm." I threatened.

"You're a natural!" Klaus complimented me from his seat by the pool table. "But take a break sweetheart, I have a better idea."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked in curiosity.

* * *

About an hour later, Ray had revealed his pack's location -due to Klaus' extensive tricks- and we were down a new path. Ray was unaware that Klaus was not going to let him go, as he had other plans for him.

I was perched atop of the pool table next to him, watching the scene. I had tried training myself it not be guilty, although I haven't quite perfected it yet.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want?" Ray breathed out.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray?" Klaus was frustrated a tad, and was ready to take the next step. He pointed the knife in his face, "I have great plans for you."

He grunted as sliced his wrist, then he thrusted it into Ray's mouth. "You'll thank me for it later. _Atta boy_!" He let him go and Ray coughed some of it up.

I jumped as Stefan appeared next to me, looking rather somber. "I know you did something, Stefan. I can see it all over your face." I observed.

"I did what I had to. I don't think we'll be followed anymore." He answered me, and I nodded slowly, with furrowed eyebrows. Klaus then snapped Ray's neck, completing the second part.

"You're back." Klaus acknowledged.

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second."

I smirked, "Liar."

Klaus fake scowled at me before turning back to Stefan, "I realized that you still care for your brother, your old life."

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan said, turning his back on Klaus.

Klaus is not the only liar here tonight.

"You put on a good show. I almost believed you." He answered, following behind Stefan. "Let's hope that for you brother's sake he does. And that he relays the message." He added quickly, looking at me.

I tried not to let it get to me.

I tried to pretend that I didn't care, because maybe then, I could eventually believe it.

But I don't, and I can't help it.

* * *

I was writing in my diary by the parking lot so that I didn't have to think about what went on in there today.

_...When you think about it on the bright side, I'm exploring the worst part of myself. Maybe I can learn to control it. My emotions seem to be the only things that is controlling the magic. Being afraid or scared makes me hurt people. The only things that calms me down are my thoughts about my dreams. I used to dream about Damon every week, mostly memories, and I thought that he were putting them there. But it was all me. These dreams were so happy, that sometimes I visualize myself there, really there, and happy. It makes me feel stronger, and it gets me through the lonely nights, and my fear, sometimes even my anger. He makes it go away, not that I would tell him that. His ego doesn't need to explode. I tried to think of a day when life was normal -before the vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, hybrids were established- before I even discovered my powers, but it seems like a distant memory. In that case, how do I even find my way back to sanity?_

_-P_

I closed my book, hearing someone in the parking lot with me. I stood up and walked closer to the bar. A couple of feet away, Stefan was standing there, hanging up the cell phone that he had. He was dangerously near tears. I slowly walked up to him, and he turned around quickly, trying to mask it.

I didn't say anything, I really didn't need to.

I gave my best friend a hug. He needed me, so I was there. He doesn't have Elena to comfort him, so he needed a friend. I needed it too.

I felt really close to Damon at this moment. I don't know if this is weird or not, but they hug the same. He laid his head on my shoulder, and I tried not to cry as I squeezed him.

* * *

**I know, this was so sad. Stefan and Seph are about to get closer in the next few chapters. But not too close! I ship Stefan friendships, but not Stefan relationships! But this is big bro/little sis action. Be warned that at some point, Seph and Klaus may actually bond over similar experiences. I have lots of juicy, off the record, out of the plot drama to unfold on you guys. Oh and if you have questions or want previews of the next chapter on the bottom before the author's note, just request it in your reviews. Oh yeah, and REVIEW PLEASE! AND also read A Summer In The Dark! I worked very hard on it! **

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	3. The Hybrid

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Please keep it up though! I need more, more, more! *Evil laugh...***

[Disclaimer: I only own the angsty teenage witch Persephone Bennett.]

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hybrid

* * *

"Are you okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus taunted Stefan, as the three of us walked through the woods of the Smoky Mountains.

I was pissed, because I hate walking, but Klaus' annoying teasing like, 'hurry up, love' was getting on my nerves the last time, so I don't complain anymore. Stefan was carrying an unconscious Ray on his shoulders while Klaus and I walked beside him.

"I'm fine." Stefan said simply.

"You sure about that? You know we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit down then I'd allow it." Klaus smirked.

Ass.

"Look, I know we're stuck together but let's just skip the chit chat." Stefan said. I would agree, but I was keeping my speech to a minimum, so that I could work hard at keeping up with these guys.

"Someone's brooding." Klaus said. I glanced at Stefan, but didn't say anything.

"I'm just tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan said.

"It's been a long summer." I chimed in, with a frown. "Can't we take a break?"

All of a sudden, Klaus' creepy ass smile crept on his face, "No need for that. Thanks to Ray, we've found our pack." We laid our eyes on a pack of wolves.

They stopped all conversation when they saw Stefan dump Ray's limp body on the ground. A male and female wolf ran to their fallen friend but Ray didn't move.

"Who are you?" The female wolf asked warily.

"The important question is, who am I?" Klaus addressed the group and they all seemed to cower in fear. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

She had the expression of realization on her face. "You're the hybrid." The female said.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus said with a smirk.

"How?" The male asked warily.

"That's not the important question." I spoke up, then addressed the group. "Are any of you human?" I glanced down at Ray briefly, "Because you friend here, is going to need human blood to complete the process." I was hoping that we could do this nicely, I didn't want to have to point anyone out.

I looked around at their faces, and finally spotted the only person who looked guilty, then my eyes shifted to the person next to her. "It's you, isn't it?" Stefan grabbed him and bit into his skin, causing the female wolf to lunge for him. Klaus grabbed her, fed her his blood and killed her.

"She'll thank me for that later." Klaus said, and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Klaus kept the only human, Derek, alive since all of the newly transitioning hybrids would have to feed on him. Klaus fed all of them his blood and killed them. Now all we had to do was wait until they all woke up.

"He's ending his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus said looking down at him.

Stefan and Klaus were talking about Klaus's new hybrid army when a drop of blood ran down Ray's cheek. I went to his side, since I seemed to be the only one who saw it and I pulled his face closer to me to examine it. It looked as if Ray's eyes were bleeding.

"Klaus!" I called and he immediately was alerted to what was going on with Ray. He then took Ray's face in his hands and examined his eyes, Stefan did the same.

"Something's wrong." He growled.

"That shouldn't be happening." Stefan added.

"Well obviously." Klaus glowered, then looked at me. "Fix it. Now."

"I don't have any supplies with me. They're in the car with my bag."

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked wearily as his body continued to shake.

"Some 'master race'." I scoffed.

"Lose the attitude, love." Klaus snapped in irritation. Then one of the wolves woke up. "Derek, go feed your girlfriend." He said and the second he moved away from Ray, the wolf ran.

Klaus looked out into the forest annoyed, before turning to me and Stefan. He looked at me with a fierce look, and with that communication, I knew that he was about to send me out, reluctantly. "Find Ray, then take her."

Stefan and I followed Ray to the end of the camp, and when he caught him, Stefan was bitten.

* * *

We were staring off the cliff silently. Damon, Alaric, and Elena were hiking up the cliff. I shook my head at Elena's stubborn personality.

I pulled Stefan's arm, "We have to keep moving." The look on his face was painful, and it was hard to see my buddy Stefan's face after seeing Elena.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked from behind them and they turned quickly not to alert him on our stupid friends.

"He got away." I stated and Stefan went to move after him but Klaus gripped his arm where he was bitten. It already looked pretty bad.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus mused.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some of your blood to heal that." Stefan said hopefully.

"Well I'll tell you what, you find Ray and then I'll heal you." Klaus smirked. I glared at him so he looked in my direction, "It's leverage, love."

I grabbed Stefan's other arm and we started to walk off, before Klaus added, "Better move quickly!"

When Stefan and I were a far enough away from Klaus, I spoke, "Stefan, what if it's Elena?"

He looked up, "What are you talking about?"

I stopped walking, "What if they are not completing the transition because Elena isn't dead?"

Stefan looked startled for a bit, then started walking again, "I can't think about that now."

"Stefan?"

"We have to find Ray." Then Stefan goes back to being a dick again... I can't tell Klaus if it's Elena. It would put everyone in danger, including Stefan and I. If I was going to ask for help from the spirits, I was going to have to be sneaky.

* * *

It was really dark, and the moon was starting to reach its apex. Stefan and I had already gotten my knapsack, and we had continued looking for Ray, but I could tell that the bite was getting more and more painful. All of a sudden he stopped, and put me on his back. "Hold on."

We were speeding through the forest, and I was hoping that Damon, Alaric and Elena had gotten out safe. Stefan put me down behind a tree and we had found Ray.

Snarling at Damon.

He quickly pulled out his heart. I stepped from behind the tree and moved closer to Stefan, before stopping. It was doing things to me, seeing him for the first time this summer. Damon's eyes flickered to me, with emotion, before landing back on Stefan.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon said to Stefan.

"What part of 'stop following us' got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan answered.

"Now Stefan, you never told me what you did last night..." I spoke up, and Damon looking in my direction.

"He killed Andie." Damon answered my question, and I almost smirked at Stefan's choice. Involuntarily, of course. It's wrong to think that her death was amusing. "But you might wanna stop with the late night phone calls." Stefan and I exchanged glances.

"I didn't call her." Stefan lied.

I crossed my arms, "Stefan."

"Shut up." He told me, if we didn't have to get him back to cure that bite, Stefan and I would've fought right there...just sayin. You don't tell me to shut up... We all knew that he was lying anyway, though.

"Sure you didn't." Damon was looking at Stefan, and trying his hardest not to look at me. "She's not going to give up on you. Neither of you."

"Well she has to, because we're not coming back." Well said, Stefan. Well said.

"Why don't you get her home, and see if you can keep her there this time."Stefan grabbed Ray's body and looked at me, "Let's go."

I stomped back into the direction that we came from, way ahead of Stefan. I caught some of Damon's mini fight with Stefan about my role of being with Klaus while I was stomping 'immaturely' away.. That's rich, because he didn't even wanna talk to me, fight for me to my face.

Stefan stopped me, "Seph!"

"Don't say it, Stefan. I don't care that he wanted me to come back with him." I answered immaturely.

Stefan looked smug, "I was just going to say that the camp was this way." He pointed the other direction in the trees.

I huffed, "Oh."

Then, I stomped into that direction.

* * *

When we got back to camp, every one of those wolves were dead. It was bothering me, being around so many dead bodies. Klaus was sitting on a log, drinking a beer and with a sullen look on his face.

"Some of them I killed, the rest of them just...bled out. In the end, they're all dead." He answered, before looking at us. "I did everything I was told!" He yelled, throwing a beer bottle at a tree trunk. The wood splintered as the glass penetrated the tree's bark.

"I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire...I killed the doppelganger. The spell was broken." I grimaced at the memory. Klaus finally looked at us, "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying." Stefan said and exposed the bite to him. It had already gotten worse. The vampire looked to Ray's dead body. "I had to take him out. I'm sorry and I failed you." He said honestly. "Do what you have to do."

"Stefan, no!" I turned to Klaus, "I can fix this, I just need time. Don't let him suffer, please." I pleaded with him, but his expression stayed the same. It stayed cold and stoic.

"It should have worked." Klaus growled.

"I can fix it, I promise." I thought that this was it, I couldn't heal a werewolf bite. Nature was going to take it's course and I couldn't do anything about it. However, Klaus surprised us both as he took a beer bottle and bit into his hand, letting the blood drip into the bottle.

"Bottom's up." Klaus handed the bottle to Stefan and he took it hesitantly. "We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I asked, after making sure Stefan was okay.

"You said you needed some assistance, love. I know a witch." He smirked and turned around, and we followed.

Little did we know, the solution to our smaller problem was an even bigger problem.

* * *

**So it's 2am and you got your fix of our favorite witch! That rhymed! Anyway, I'm proud of my reviewers so I thought that I would put you ahead of my other story... (I kinda feel bad about that cuz they're faithful too) so be happy! AND REVIEW...or else.**

**Yeah, I went there.**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	4. The End of the Affair

**Although I wish there was more, thanks for the reviews guys! Anyway did you guys see the last tvd episode? Oh my god, Stelena will never happen ever again! Although I wanted it to happen, it's still sad. So I will add a moment of silence at the bottom. You could participate...or not.. I don't really care.**

**[Disclaimer: I only own Seph and her story.]**

_Chapter 3: The End of the Affair_

I jolted awake after I heard the car finally stop. Klaus had been driving for at least four hours, and I was glad that I had gotten some sleep. He didn't tell us where we were going, but I suppose that it had something to do with my figuring out what is causing his problem with creating hybrids.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus smiled, getting out of the car. I exited the car with Stefan and I cautiously looked around. I assumed that Klaus had a witch friend here, which was going to help him with his little problem.

I was trying not to write in my journal as much. I didn't really want to remember any of this, but I can't keep this stuff to myself, or I'll go crazy.

I tuned back into the conversation, "Who are we here to see?"

"A friend of mine. If there's anyone who's powerful enough to help you, it's her."

It was very early in the morning, you know, not saying that I even still understand the concept of time anymore. We entered a bar, and it looked like it was closed for the day. Maybe its more of a nighttime type of bar. I had never been here before, but surely, Stefan and Klaus had.

"Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus asked the pair as they walked into Gloria's bar.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan commented, void of any emotion as usual.

"Bring back any memories, Stefan?" Klaus asked with a teasing smile.

"You gotta be kidding me." An caramel skinned woman spoke up. I was pretty sure that she was the witch that he was talking about. That was for certain.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bar-" Klaus started but he was immediately cut off.

"Stop! You may be invincible, but doesn't make you funny." Gloria mocked at his lame attempt at a joke and I cracked a small smile.

"Gloria?" Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in surprise, looking at the older woman. "Shouldn't you be…?"

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who is gonna run this place?" Gloria chuckled, then looked in my direction. "I've never seen you before."

"My apologies," I can imagine his smirk. "This is Persephone Bennett, a witch almost as powerful as you."

"A Bennett, huh? No wonder you came here. She's a bit young, an amateur." How would she know that I'm a Bennett?"

"Is it that obvious?" I was a little bothered that she could read me that well.

"Stefan, why don't you go fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus suggested and Stefan did so. "You look ravishing by the way." Klaus said as his eyes roamed Gloria.

"Don't." She smirked and the three of them sat down at a table "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids. That kinda news travels."

"So what am I doing wrong?" Klaus asked. "I broke the curse."

"Obviously, you did something wrong." Gloria stated

"That's what I thought." I added. Klaus gave us both a look of irritation and impatience.

"Every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old; we'd have to contact the witch who created it." Another thought that crossed my mind.

"That would be the Original witch…she's very dead." Klaus deadpanned.

"I know and for us to contact her I'll need something. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria said, and I furrowed my brows. Who the hell is Rebekah?

"Rebekah is a bit...preoccupied." Klaus snickered.

"She has what we need. Bring her to me." Gloria said seriously.

"What is this?" Stefan asked suddenly. He was holding an old photograph in his hands. "This is me…with you." He said and showed the group the picture.

Stefan was showing a picture of him...and Klaus. I turned back to Klaus in confusion.

Stefan and Klaus...

Besties?

* * *

Stefan and Klaus had left to retrieve his sister, another original, Rebekah. I knew that Gloria and I had much to talk about. I hadn't been around an experienced witch since I met my relative Lucy, and that was for two seconds months ago. I had questions, concerns...I needed guidance.

"What are you still doing hanging around vampires?" Gloria inquired as I helped her with the bar.

"I made a deal with Klaus, to save Stefan's brother." My eyes drifted downwards at the thought of what I had done. I hadn't regretted it, but it seemed like a rushed decision.

"Hmm... the older one?" Gloria chuckled, "I remember him." My cheeks burned. "Don't be embarrassed, child. You're a different kind of witch all together. With the way the original witch did this spell, you were always destined to be around vampires. Lucky for you, you found some that care about you."

I scratched the back of my head a little, unsure of what to say. "I'm not able to figure out how to help Klaus, because I don't know how. And I'm afraid that if I can't, he's going to hurt my sister. And I can't let that happen."

"Don't worry, baby. Just follow my lead. Let the spirits guide you." Gloria advised, as she set up the bar for customers.

Gloria and I chatted a bit more about spells, and soon enough, the bar started to fill with people. I sat at the bar and just started to think about everything. I know that Bonnie probably either hates me or is obsessed with figuring out the symptoms of my...condition.

Gloria needed me to restock her vodka, seeing as it was a bestseller in her bar. When I returned, I was befuddled by his mere appearance. As soon as he had noticed me, I covered my expression with annoyance. I knew not to leave from behind the bar, because I was afraid that he might drag me out.

Gloria sent him another warning gaze, then nodded to me and disappeared into the back. I crossed my arms and stared at him. "I'm assuming that you hadn't been very clear to Elena." I pointed out, keeping my face void of any emotion.

"I was hoping that maybe this stupid streak would have come to an end by now and you'd come back willingly." He stated seriously, although his eyes were playful.

I chuckled humorlessly, "I've made myself very clear, Damon. This would all be for nothing if he finds you here again, because he wouldn't hesitate in killing you."

"If I was worried about Klaus, I wouldn't have come."

"Well then I guess I'm not the only one here with a stupid streak." I retort, raising my eyebrows at him. I sighed, "Take Elena home. Stefan is dangerously close to a mental breakdown, she'll get her feelings hurt."

I turned around facing the alcohol and decided to distract myself from the fast beating of my heart by pouring Damon a drink. "Where's Stefan?"

I glance over at him, before bringing back his drink. "He's with Klaus handling something that I'm helping Gloria with." He grasps the drink before my hand lets go, and it leaves a lasting impression on my breathing.

I took a deep breath, in efforts to calm down my speeding heartbeat. "Don't do this, Damon."

What he says next completely throws me off my game. "Dance with me." After noticing that I hesitated too long, he smirks in triumph.

"No." I answer sternly.

"Come on, your boss isn't here." He jokes, earning a glare from me.

"Klaus is not my boss." He scoffs, so I continue. "At least, not in the technical sense." At the thought of Klaus, I had come to a decision. "Look if I dance with you, will you leave?"

He smirks again, lending his hand. "I promise." I smile, either at his mocking tone, or at the obvious joy in his blue mischievous eyes. I knew that he was bullshitting, but the thought of indulging myself in a dance with Damon Salvatore was highly tempting.

I accept his hand and left my hiding spot, dubiously following him to the dance floor. I wasn't as afraid as I was when I first laid eyes on him. If anything, I felt completely in control of my thoughts now. But, I missed this. We swayed to the beat in a quick pace, and I was enjoying myself.

I was surprised when he abruptly pulled me close and ran his nose down my throat. I tried my best to stifle a giggle. I thought that it would be best to ignore his attempts at trying to seduce me. "Don't you dare." I warned, with a ghost of a smile playing upon my lips.

He chuckled and planted a kiss on my throat, causing me to squirm. "What's stopping me from dragging you out of this bar?"

"Me, Damon. And not to mention the very observant witch at the bar thats keeping an eye on me." I gestured to Gloria, who was lifting her drink to us from the bar.

Damon's playful expression went from Gloria back to me. Cautiously, he leaned down to my lips. Before he could claim my lips, I put my finger up to stop him. "I know that you want me to kiss you." He stated, after he pulled back.

"You know that I can't." He knew what I meant. If I kissed him, I would never want to let him go.

And that is a bad idea.

"Come back with me." He asked me.

I had a bad feeling.

I stepped away from him, glancing at the door. "Damon you have to go, now." He was about to say some smartass comment, but I felt Gloria behind him.

"She's right, you need to go." Damon took one more look at me and left quickly, just in time for Stefan and Klaus.

Gloria and I went back to the bar, and I took a seat at the stool. I grabbed the rest of Damon's drink and downed it. Damn, I'm becoming a frequent drinker.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked while placing two bottles of beer on the bar.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus smirked.

While Stefan and Klaus went down memory lane, Gloria was mentoring me a bit about my magic. Unfortunately, the conversation took a rather personal turn.

"Don't you got anybody lookin after you?"

"My sister and I, we look after each other. My dad isn't a witch, my grandmother died recently, and my mom left when I was two." I explained quickly, not wanting to delve into the details of my fucked up family. I was grateful when she didn't pry further, because I don't just open up to anybody.

"I'll teach you what I know." She said out of nowhere, a smile formed on her lips.

"Why?" I couldn't help but be honest.

"I never had anybody to look after me either." Then she bumped me, "And I like you." I smiled gratefully.

"I'm going to go out for some fresh air." I tell her, leaving the bar to clear my head. I had realized something. I was breaking all my rules today. I almost considered running back to Mystic Falls with Damon tonight, and I might be getting attached to Gloria. I paced the side of the club, scolding myself.

"Seph?" I heard Elena's soft voice, which broke my concentration.

"Elena." I was engulfed in a hug, which was something I never knew what to do with. I pulled back, holding her at an arm's length. "You can't be here."

"You and Stefan need to come back home." She told me, ignoring my warning.

"I can't leave. Not when we're so close." I told her.

"Close to what? What do you want to help him?" She almost sneered at me.

I gawped at her, slightly offended. "Of course I don't! His hybrids aren't working, Elena. I have to know why, and you can't be here when I do. It could be either of us causing this problem."

I saw Stefan and Damon again, but they were staring at us. I quickly went back inside, but not before I caught Damon following me in.

"You don't quit, do you?" I hiss at him, slowing down. I glanced at Klaus, "Leave now, Damon."

He continued to follow me to the bar, where Klaus was sitting. "I see you brought the riff-raff back with you."

"He followed me in." 'Boss' Damon mouthed to me, smirking. I wanted to tell him where to shove it, but Klaus beat me to it.

"Love, go to the back with Gloria." I hesitated, before his eyes flitted to mine. "Now." I left the bar, finding Gloria in the back looking like she was waiting for me.

"Your cheeks are full of color. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that that beautiful man of yours had something to do with it."

"Hmm...you have no idea." Suddenly, Gloria's eyes darted to the door. I had felt it too. I rushed out of the room, outside where Klaus and Damon were fighting. He grasped a makeshift stake, getting ready to kill him. I set the piece of wood on fire, rushing to him whilst Gloria scolded him.

"I told you that coming here was stupid."

He grunted as I helped him up, "I thought I'd give it a try."

I sighed and grasped his cheeks softly. "Damon, he's just itching to kill you. I don't want you getting hurt. Take Elena and go!" He put his hands over mine, lingering on my wrists, and pulled them off. He walked away, and I let go of the breath that I hadn't noticed that I was holding.

When I felt that I was on the brink of crying, I stormed off to the backroom. I collapsed on the couch. Instead of crying, I did an immense amount of thinking. I could only imagine what Stefan said to Elena, he probably even made her cry. I fell asleep after a while, and my world went dark.

* * *

**Damon and Seph share their inevitable talk. Seph is dangerously turning into a brooding thing. Tragic, really...Anyway, Seph gets to meet another fiery blonde next chapter. Stay tuned, guys! And Review!**

**~RealHuntress18~**


	5. Disturbing Behavior

**I appreciate my super-fans grapejuice101 and SomebodyWhoCares. You both keep me going with your instant reviewing; also for everyone who else who reviews I will mention you next chapter. I am trying to get Damon and Seph together but its going to be difficult, what with her transformation and everything. Some of her is there, but she is now slightly broody and cold. But anyway, I can't promise that I can get them together before The Homecoming episode. But there will be many moments before that. This may be a slow burn... I'm not going to make it easy, there will be many heart to heart conversations and arguments. Also there will be a new enemy coming to Mystic Falls by the middle of the season.**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.]**

Chapter 4: _Disturbing Behavior_

* * *

I jolted awake, something I do out of habit. I guess that its a defense mechanism or something, since I've been doing it for a month now. It's about dawn, since the curtains had been drawn. I find a blanket on top of me that wasn't there when I had fallen asleep.**  
**  
I get up and search my bag until I could find my diary. I grab my pen and get started writing about how I feel this morning.

I've been avoiding writing for a while now, but I can't suppress my feelings any longer. If I'm not going to say it out loud, I'm going to write it down. I WANT TO GO HOME. There, now I feel so much better.

I sigh in relief. Stefan was right, this does make everything feel better, even it it is for just a moment.

I saw Damon yesterday, and for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel so lifeless anymore. I've been trying to keep myself away from him, but its hard, and I'm hoping that he will heed to my warning about coming after us. I hadn't felt Bonnie try to come after me in a while, but even though that's what I wanted, I can't help but feel empty. Also, I lose my temper a lot more lately, and I have a constant attitude that Klaus seems to think is amusing for some reason. So now Klaus has awoken his sister Rebekah, and she's going to help Gloria and I find the problem.

I can't let him find out that Elena or I could be the cure.

As I was writing, I finally noticed that I was absentmindedly fingering my necklace. Something was different about it today. I get the weirdest feeling everytime I think about taking it off. It's like my subconscious isn't letting me.

So no matter what happens, I have to keep Klaus from finding out that Elena is still alive. So as long as we're nowhere near Mystic Falls, I can make that happen.

-P

I decided that I might as well get up, since everyone's possibly waiting on me. I freshen up in the bathroom and put on the outfit that I had stashed in my backpack in case I left my suitcase.

I exited the room to see if Rebekah had woken up yet, but before I could even come out I heard a girly shriek and all of a sudden, Klaus was standing in front of me with a protective stance.

"What is she doing awake?!" I looked around me to see a blonde, around my height, in an old style twenties dress. It was that and the striking resemblance to Klaus that gave me the impression that this was Rebekah. Also, she has the same accent. It reminds me of Althea's accent.

"It's not her, Rebekah. This is her descendant, Persephone...they're doppelgangers." He explained, and I walked around him. "She's this century's witch."

"She looks exactly like her." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Come on, love. Let's get you adjusted to this century." Klaus told his sister, and gestured for me to follow.

* * *

We were in a clothing store watching Rebekah try on clothes. It was quite annoying, because all she did was comment about how little we wear. I didn't give a shit, I got free champagne out of the deal.

Rebekah reminded me of Caroline a bit. Although she is a bit more annoying. "There has to be more to this dress!" Rebekah called out from the dressing room.

"There's not." Klaus sighed taking the full bottle of champagne from the sales girl. Rebekah came out in a short black dress, looking more from the 21st century.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebekah mused and Klaus smirked, raising his glass.

"Hey," I was a bit offended at that bit. "You try wearing jeans in eighty-five degree weather."

"You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers!" The Original answered me.

"Well at least you know why." I was a bit boozy.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said with a snide smile. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident!" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's dance music." Stefan said.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked incredulously.

"It's quite fun, you know." I said.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked, completely bored of his sister's whining.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying. One thing, your necklace and you lost it." Klaus explained as calmly as possible.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for ninety years." Rebekah defended. "So, what do you think?" She asked as she twirled her figure to give us a better look.

"It's cute, but try something more casual." I remind her.

"I…like it." Stefan said simply and Rebekah scowled. "What? I said I like it."

Then she looked at me. "At least you were honest." I smiled and turned to batter my eyelashes at Stefan in sarcasm. She addressed Stefan, "I know when you're lying, Stefan."

She turned on her heels and disappeared into the fitting room once again. "Nice one, good work." Klaus muttered taking the bottle and pouring more champagne in his glass.

"You're the one who pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan said. I chuckled, allowing Klaus to pour me another glass.

"I heard that!" Rebekah yelled from the fitting room and Klaus sighed deeply.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Stefan said, while getting up.

"I'm going to need something else." Rebekah called from the room.

"I'm on it." I struggled to get out of my seat. I took a look through the store and looked around for shorts and tanktops. I also found some colors that would definitely suit her. I didn't know that this was in the job description, but at least I had some time to figure out how to keep anyone from figuring out that Elena was alive.

"Rebekah? I found some things that you would approve of." I told her, standing outside. She opened the door and grabbed the stuff.

"Thanks."

I took my seat again. "What are going to do about the necklace?"

"You and Gloria are going to find it." Klaus told me casually.

"S'not impossible." I watched Klaus eye my legs. He just doesn't quit.

"Why don't you go grab some things for yourself, love?" He suggested, in his flirtatious way. I would have flirted back, had the bastard not succeeded in ruining mine and my friend's lives.

My eyebrow rose. "Aren't you tired of trying to seduce me by now?"

"I always did like a challenge." He smirked, pouring himself another glass.

I smirked back, "Get ready for the fight of your life."

Rebekah chose right now to come out. "I think I like you."

"Thanks?" I really didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, what do you think?" She twirled once more. The white sparkly top and black shorts were great, she just needed the right shoes.

"Better, much better." I complimented. "Now we just need shoes."

* * *

When Klaus, Rebekah, and I got back to the bar, I immediately started helping Gloria. I was really trying though. If I did, Gloria was going to make the connection; Codename, I will be screwed.

I felt the fire around us getting hotter, and it was getting harder not to use so much power, since I felt the spirits using me to help Gloria. My eyes were burning, so I knew that my irises might be burning red again.

"You left us." Rebekah pouted to Stefan as he walked into the club. She was now wearing the pair of shorts and a sparkly tank top that I had picked out.

"Yeah, sorry. All that retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan said simply. I knew that he was lying, I sensed Katherine around the store. Like I said, bitch alert is never wrong.

"Tell me about it." Klaus groaned.

"What're they doing?" Stefan asked watching Gloria with her hands over a grimoire.

"They're failing." Klaus snickered.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria spoke up for us. I was hoping that we couldn't find anything either.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah said hopping down off the bar. I clenched my jaw in annoyance.

"I guess that should help." I offered my input.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria muttered and we took Rebekah's hands. I shared a quick glance at Stefan. We were thinking the same exact thing.

Gloria and I started to chant, and it was working. I felt my eyes burning again and that surge of power ignited.

"I can sense something." She said and I felt the blood rush out of my cheeks. Gloria and I chanted some more, and I saw a clear image of Elena and Caroline, and we almost got a good look at Bonnie. The resemblance between Bonnie and I was striking, there was no way that I was going to let her see my sister. Before we got a clearer image of Bonnie, she interfered, and the connection was broken. "We found it."

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"It doesn't work like that, doll." Gloria said shaking her head. "We get images. A girl with her friends." She explained, looking back at me then Stefan.

"Yeah, a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah hissed. I clenched my teeth at the thought of anyone touching them.

"Well, we'd have to dive back in to get the details." The witch said.

"So dive." Klaus suggested.

"We need more time." Gloria reasoned and Klaus leaned himself over me. "And space. You're harshing my juju." She said while shooing him away from me.

"We can wait." Klaus said, staring into my eyes with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you can…but that's not what she asked." I retorted, with my eyebrow raised.

We continued to stare at each other, neither one of us wanting to look away. "Hey look, uh why don't we come back later?" Stefan came up behind Klaus and patted his shoulder. "I'm hungry anyway. I want to pick who we eat." He added and Klaus and Rebekah smirked. The three of them left the bar.

"What are you and Stefan hiding?" This woman was extremely blunt.

* * *

I didn't know whether I could trust her enough to tell her the truth. I was leaning more toward lying. I sighed and shook my head, "I don't wanna help him."

Gloria gave me a look, "Sweetie, I believe that, but we both know that there's more to the story."

I gulped, I guess the half truth is working. "I'm afraid that if I help him find the answer to our problem, that I might be the solution."

"Now that could be a possibility, but I'm gonna be honest too, I'm not helping Klaus find what he wants."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Why? I thought you guys were friends?"

Gloria chuckled, "The man is a hybrid, he can be deceived, not defeated easily." I could tell that she was omitting some of the truth too. "I just want to know where the necklace is."

After a minute to think for a second, I answered her, "Okay, I'll help you as long as you don't tell him."

* * *

After diving further into the spell, I heard the conversation between Caroline and Elena about me and Stefan. I got up and left the room. Gloria followed me out. I sighed in relief when I saw Stefan come in.

"I thought you were resting." He said walking up to Stefan.

"She knows." I mouthed to him.

"Well, now we all have secrets." Gloria sighed.

"What did you see?" Stefan asked.

"It's what I heard that's interesting. Ya know, the girls with the necklace were talking about you both. One of them had some resemblance to Persephone."

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus, why?" Stefan raised his eyebrow at her and Gloria chuckled to herself.

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself." Gloria explained. "I want it." She demanded.

"Well I'm sorry Gloria but I'm not helping you get that." I told her sternly. I joined Stefan, and we turned to leave.

"Don't be difficult." Gloria threatened and I stopped in my tracks, glancing at Stefan. "You know I'd hate to tell Klaus what liars you are." She added.

Stefan gritted his teeth, and I knew that she would have to die. He lunged for Gloria but she used the migraine spell, extra strength. Stefan groaned and held his head, begging her to stop. Before I could do anything, Gloria jabbed me with a needle.

All I could think of was, HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE HAVE THIS STUFF TOO? Only this time I didn't pass out instantly, so I heard her last words to us.

"I guess I gotta get it outta you two the hard way." Gloria said, before Stefan and I fell to the ground.

* * *

I woke up, strapped into a chair. Again I was put in a situation where I couldn't defend myself. When my vision refocused, I was in the middle of the bar, and I saw Stefan shirtless in front of me inside a circle on a makeshift alter.

"Glad that you're awake. I would hate to begin without you."

I gritted my teeth at the pain, "You used me."

"I'm after the greater good, child. Some people may have to fall in the process." I was angry with myself. I shouldn't have told her anything. There's nobody that I could trust besides Stefan.

I heard Stefan groan, "What is this? Why can't I move?"

I replied without a beat, "It's a paralysis spell, Stefan. Don't let her in your head!" I warned him. She started to slice Stefan's wrist, causing him to scream again.

She chuckled, "I don't think he has much of a choice. I don't think that I'd get much out of you anyhow. Unless you're willing to bargain for him?"

For a second, I glanced at Stefan, who mirrored my thoughts. "No, we're not telling you anything."

"You're loyal with the wrong folks, honey. I'll just have to get it out of his pretty little head." She then started to rant about new age witches. I tried getting out, but damn these ropes were tight.

Gloria placed a metal prod in each slit to ensure that she wouldn't heal while that Stefan's blood dripped into two vases on the floor. She's trying to tap into his essence. He screamed again, and I grimaced.

"You feel that? That's your essence, your spirit; it helps me make a connection. Herbs help too. Sage, witch hazel, but my personal favorite; vervain." Gloria said before placing her hands on Stefan chest.

Stefan's screams made me squirm again. "Stop it!"

"No can do..." Gloria trailed off while rubbing some more of those deadly herbs on her hands. Stefan groaned. "Just let go, honey." The witch persuaded.

"Noooo! Stop, dammit! I'm not letting him hurt them!" I yelled.

"Too late, now." She laughed.

"ARGGGGHHH!" Stefan screamed, as Gloria's hands were placed on his body once again.

"There we go!" Gloria said happily finally able to get through to Stefan's aura. "Hmm, I see you that girl with the necklace, you love her. You'd die for her. You'd do anything for her, and you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her and that one over there from Klaus. Oh, the little witch is your twin sister, that's a twist."

"Leave her out of this, you bitch!" I shouted, getting angrier.

Stefan groaned as he felt Gloria push harder to find the reason why Elena was so important. I was desperate now. "Don't do this, Gloria. Please, don't do this." I sobbed, feeling the tears come.

"Why would he be interested in her?" She mused. "Oh, She's the doppelganger." Gloria said finally. "She's supposed to be dead and that's why Klaus can't create anymore hybrids."

She looked at me, "You were a toss up. I didn't matter whether you died or not." She smiled, "But you wish that you had. Small way of thinking."

I felt my anger tip over, and my irises burned red once more. I pulled my arm out of the chair with one pull. She looked a bit fearful, "Uh-oh, put that little demon back where she belongs." She began to chant a spell to stop me, and it started to work a bit.

When she stopped, I looked to see Katherine stabbing Gloria in the neck. Gloria's paralysis spell was broken but Stefan was in so much pain that he couldn't move. I stood up helped Stefan up, very carefully, and lifted him from the table, before sitting him down on a chair.

"Fucking traitor bitch." I muttered, feeling myself calm down.

"Looks like you both did need my help after all." Katherine gloated, handing Stefan a blood bag.

"I wasn't aware you offered." I sent a look to my so-called partner.

For the next couple of minutes, I watched Katherine and Stefan argue about stupidity, with Katherine occasional jab at me.

"Like you think either of us will trust you with anything." I sent her a pointed look.

Katherine smiled in my direction, "Oh please, I saved you and Stefan from the voodoo priestess."

"We're grateful. Call us in a few months for a favor." I smirked back at her, so she tried flirting with Stefan again.

"Stefan..." She trailed off, getting in his face.

"Okay." He obliged.

"Stefan..." I warned.

He looked at me, "No, it's okay." He looked back to Katherine. "Okay, I knew them, back in the 20's. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them."

"A hunter." Katherine said. "I heard stories about him centuries ago." Katherine mused. If you're planning on making a move against Klaus, I want in." Katherine said determinedly.

"No can do, Kat." I stood up, and went under the bar to get my knapsack.

"If you're looking for partners in crime, I suggest that you look elsewhere." I followed Stefan out, leaving the conniving wench in the dust.

* * *

After getting some air and letting Stefan go on ahead to get the body, I noticed that it was getting late. I entered the warehouse, Rebekah and Stefan were looking at me. "What's going on?" Rebekah glared at me. Klaus walked in, so I guessed that he found Gloria.

"Something's not right. He was asking about Mikael. But I don't think that either of them are with us. I can sense it."

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan trailed off.

We're in deep shit. "Rebekah." Klaus nodded to me, before lunging at Stefan.

"Sorry." I heard Rebekah's voice. I felt a second of pain as she snapped my neck. I died instantly.

* * *

When I woke up, I jolted a bit before my vision refocused. I was in the back of the truck and saw Klaus watching me. I looked over to find Stefan still healing, so I sighed in relief.

"I'm shocked, love."

I gulped, "I'm not apologizing."

"Oh, I'm not mad. Just curious is all." Stefan woke up. "What are you holding on to here?" He questioned Stefan. "I get Persephone's need to protect her sister, I guess. But there's more. Rebekah seems to think that it has something to do with you, Stefan. The thing is she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural." He smirked. "Either way I thought I should check it out and see for myself what it is you two have been hiding." He snickered.

He got off the coffin and pushed the door to the storage cabin up. I shielded my eyes from the light that spilled in. I took in all of the familiar sounds and surroundings, coming up with one conclusion.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls." Klaus smirked.

Holy Shit, I'm back home.

* * *

**Lol, I thought that this part would be fun. Seph is back in Mystic Falls, so now her story will continue. Events will be switched around, and some things Elena won't be part of. Anyway, I want you to review please!**

* * *

**~ReallHuntress18~**


	6. The Reckoning

**This is the moment I've been waiting for! Believe me, I've been wanting Seph to get back in Mystic Falls for like ever now! Things will come into place soon, but it's going to be a long journey. I'm gonna try to avoid broody, since it's very foreign to me. Broodiness is just not my forte. To answer previous questions, Seph did not technically die when Rebekah snapped her neck. Remember, she still has that necklace on; It has a protection spell, and I have said that she never takes it off.**

**[Disclaimer: If I could own TVD, Damon would have really kissed Elena on founder's day. But I don't so...Boo.]**

**Chapter 6:** _The Reckoning_

Klaus had left me locked up with the coffins almost all day. Thanks to Gloria and whatever concoction that she gave me, I'm still weak. I stopped pacing, mostly because I was annoyed, and I'm just thinking now.

I've failed.

The only job I was supposed to do, and I failed.

I'm a fucking screw up.

I kept Bonnie from coming after me, but I couldn't keep Klaus from coming back to Mystic Falls. Everything I've done, I thought that I was doing what was best. During my rant, I hadn't noticed the doors opening up.

"I've sprung you for good behavior." Rebekah greeted with a mischievous grin on her face. "Come along, Nik's been awaiting your big entrance."

I grabbed my bag and followed her out onto the street. It was incredibly dark out, and I wondered what today's date was.

I found my new phone and checked the date. August 5. I knew where we were going, and it's perfect for him, because they're all there.

"Oh yes, one more thing." Rebekah knocked me out, sending me to sleep once more.

* * *

I woke up in a classroom, empty classroom. I got off of the table and crept out into the hallway, wincing from the harshness of the light. I pulled my hair out of my hair tie and put it around my wrist.

I heard voices in the distance.

Familiar voices.

I followed the voices and my instincts to the pool. As I came closer to the doors, I looked through the little window on the door to see toilet paper all over the place.

Senior prank night.

I was supposed to be here, having fun tonight. This was supposed to be one of the highlights of senior year and I was missing it. My eyes shifted to the corner, and tears started to well up in my eyes. Bonnie and Matt were in there, talking.

I went through the doors, and she immediately stopped. She just looked at me, in complete shock, almost disbelieving. Meanwhile, Matt broke into his adorable grin.

"You're back?" She manages to get out.

"Yeah, about that-" I was interrupted by Bonnie thrusting herself into my arms. This was weird, we don't hug like this. Over her shoulder, I smiled at Matt, who waved at me. I pulled out of her arms, to look at her seriously. "Bonnie, we have to find Elena. She's in trouble."

Bonnie looked alarmed, "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he figured it out. Stefan and I tried so hard to keep him from finding out, but they knocked us out and brought us here. We have to go now!" I pulled her out and just followed my instincts to him. I've been with him all summer, I should be able to simply find him without using magic.

When we made it to the gym, everyone was in there. Even Dana and Chad, but some people were missing. "Ah, the Bennett witches are here, now we can begin." Klaus said from behind us. We turned around, and I stood in front of her.

He looked past me at Dana and Chad. "Err, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad, sit tight." "I assume you and your lying sister is the reason Elena is still walking around alive?" He said to Bonnie.

"No, I did it on my own. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie said back to him.

"Shut up, Bonnie." I shushed her. He already hates her, she's just making it worse. "We've all had a role in this, and I don't want her involved.

"Ah, there's no need for blame love." He smiled at me, before tilting his head to Bonnie. "Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you and Liar, Liar find the solution."

As he finished that sentence, the the door opened again. I was worried when I saw Rebekah come in holding Tyler. I gasped in surprise, there was no use, he was going to drag as many people as he could into this. That's why he came here.

"Get off of me!" Tyler growled at her.

"Hush now." She told him.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced. "Word of warning, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an arse." Rebekah pulled a face at him.

Klaus grabbed a hold of Tyler as Rebekah pushed him towards Klaus. Klaus dragged him away from us. "Let me make this very simple-" He announced before turning to face us all. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." No, he's not going to do this. Not to Tyler.

He bit into his wrist and forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you both to find a way to save my hybrids, and for Tyler's sake-" Klaus covered Tyler's mouth with his hand, "You'd better hurry." He snapped his neck, just like that.

He laughed at our expressions and went over to sit at the bleachers. Dana and Chad were cowering inches from us all, Matt was staring at Tyler's body in shock, Elena looked guilty, and Bonnie was looking at me.

"He killed him." Matt said finally.

"He's not dead." Elena corrected him. Mentally, I added, yet. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie and Persephone are successful, he'll live through his transition." He dragged me across the hall back to my friends. "Go on then, go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what not. I'll hold onto Elena-" He smirked at us, grabbing Elena. "For safe keeping."

I didn't want to leave any of them with him. Stefan wouldn't have wanted me to leave her there, unprotected. She nodded at us, and Bonnie pulled me out of the door with Matt in tow. Stefan better had get his ass up, wherever he is.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Matt inquired as we speed-walked through the halls.

"I'm not sure. Our grimoires don't go that far-" Bonnie started before I cut her off.

"Bonnie, he made me search for Elena's necklace in Chicago. That's why we're here." I informed her. "If we can find it then-" I stopped when I saw her face. "What's that look?"

"Katherine stole it."

My face scrunched up in disgust. "That bitch! I knew that she was going to pull something. Stefan and I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"What about the dead witches?" Matt tried.

We shook our heads. "They won't talk to Bonnie, and they're mad at me as well." Bonnie stopped and looked at us.

"That's it!"

I was confused, "What?"

"We can't talk to the dead, but Jeremy can."

I raised my eyebrow, "And when were you going to tell me this?"

"And exactly when was I supposed to tell you?" She snapped back, walking ahead of me. And there I was, left standing there, looking like an idiot.

* * *

I waited outside with Bonnie as she tried Jeremy's cell. With no avail, Bonnie called Matt back, and we waited by his truck.

"I'm sorry." I spoke up, looking at her. She stared back at me, in surprise, because of course I hate apologizing. Even if I still think that I was doing what was necessary. "I thought that I was doing what I had to. I should known that he was going to find out. Maybe I could have warned you."

"I was so mad at you." She told me. "You didn't trust me enough to tell me. We could've figured this out together."

"Are you still mad?" Hope laced my voice.

"I don't know." She was staring at me differently, and it was unnerving. "I just need some time, and I need you to be honest with me."

"Whatever you need." I agreed, leaning on the other side of Matt's truck.

Minutes later, Bonnie was arguing on the phone with Matt. I wasn't sure what it was about, but I was sure that Matt was about to do something stupid.

"I can't do that kind of magic anymore!" Bonnie exclaimed, then shortly after, she hung up. "Come on!" I followed after as she ran back into the school.

When we made it back to the pool, we saw Matt at the bottom. "Oh my god!" I dropped everything and took off my shoes.

I took a deep breath and jumped in. I almost gasped when I saw that he had chained himself to the bottom. I unbuckled the thick belt and Bonnie helped us out of the water. Shit, the water is cold.

Shivering, I pulled him up to the the end of the pool with Bonnie's help. I was gasping for breath. "Bonnie...CPR." I managed to get out. My body attempted to warm itself, and I watched Bonnie help him. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, and was shocked at the discovery.

"Vicki?" Matt and I said at the same time. It was like a vision, but Bonnie didn't know what was going on. I could freely pass between worlds without having to die, whereas Bonnie could not.

She smiled, mostly at Matt though. "You can see her, too?" Matt asked me.

"Clear as day." I muttered looking at her. "Why are you still here?" I addressed Vicki.

"Apparently there isn't anywhere to go when you're a dead vampire." She joked. I didn't laugh though, she hadn't exactly answered my question. "Did you tell him to do this?" I asked her in bewilderment. She looked guilty, so I took that as a yes. She did it because I have no connection with her, but Matt does. She did it to find Bonnie and I "Vicki, what if she can't bring him back?"

"She will. I don't have time, but I have a message for you. You and Elena were supposed to die in the ritual. That's why he can't make any more hybrids."

"What?" I exclaimed, but Vicki was gone, and Bonnie was back. Matt sat up, coughing up water.

Bonnie stared at me, as she help Matt up. "What's wrong?"

"I knew it..." I trailed off. I'd been right all along. I wasn't supposed to have this necklace, because I was supposed to die. I left the pool, forgetting that I had to tell Bonnie. She caught up to me, and I stopped. "Bonnie it's me and Elena. I knew it! The original witch sent Vicki to tell us. Hybrisd can't survive the transition as long as Elena and I survived."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows in shock. "Tyler..."

Matt looked at me, "He's gonna die isn't he?" I couldn't say anything.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." We looked in Klaus' direction. Holy shit. "Given the choice hybrid or witch and doppelganger. I'd go hybrid every time." I gulped.

Before I could blink, he grabbed me and took me away, vamp speed. When we stopped, we found Elena running in the hall. He grabbed her and dragged us into the cafeteria to Stefan. He let go of me, to taunt Stefan and Elena.

"Now this is fascinating." Klaus stated, as Elena struggled in his arms."I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." His eyes flickered down to Elena.

"I'd never thought that you would stoop this low." I seethed as I took in Stefan's state. It's obvious what he did. He took away his free will. "I guess I was wrong. You _do_ have to compel people to befriend you." I taunted, pulling Elena in my direction.

Klaus ignored me, turning to Stefan. "Why don't you turn it off?" He took a seat on one of the tables. "C'mon, your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." He offered in a friendly tone.

"No!" Stefan growled at him.

"Stefan…" Elena called out to him. I know Stefan, he wouldn't do this.

"You're strong, but you're not that-" Klaus stood up and took out the table leg Stefan had rammed into himself. "-strong." He finished. "Turn….it….off…"

Stefan stared at him darkly, the look of hatred written on his face, "NO!" He fumed as he shoved Klaus away from him. Elena's grip tightened on me, so I pulled her closer in attempts to soothe her.

The smile was no longer on Klaus face. Instead, a look of anger flashed over him. Klaus forced Stefan up against the wall and yelled in his face, "TURN IT OFF!" Elena ran out of my arms to stop it, but stopped when she saw Stefan's eyes change into those of a cold stranger. Klaus turned around to face us. Elena studied the emptiness in Stefan. He closed his eyes as the veins started to appear on his face.

"Stefan?" I spoke slowly.

"What did you do?" Elena asked in a whisper.

"I fixed him."

"No, you _ruined_ him, and for what?!" I growled at him, sneering the words slowly. My temper was rising again.

"_Loyalty!_" He growled at us, with his fists clenched. "All I asked, was for _ loyalty_! And if I can't have it, I'll _take_ it. But I think a test is in order…" He stated moving to stand behind Elena."Ripper," Klaus called to Stefan and the young vampires eyes snapped open. "How would you like a drink, from the doppelgangers' neck?" He taunted and Stefan's eyes immediately darkened at the request.

There was no hesitation, no remorse behind his dark eyes. He was no longer Stefan. No longer that sweet guy that my best friend fell in love with. No longer the best guy friend a girl can have. No longer the person who kept me sane while I was stuck with Klaus all summer. He smirked evilly, before lunging at Elena.

"No!" I cried out, causing Klaus to grab me.

* * *

He toted me through the hallways, dripping blood from where he had bitten me. He dropped me on the floor. I turned around, finally noticing that Caroline and Tyler were in there with Rebekah. "Oh my god, Seph!" Caroline rushed to me in concern.

"Well here's the verdict." Klaus announced, as Caroline helped me up. I hadn't lost much blood, yet. "The original witch says that both the doppelganger and witch were supposed to die during the sacrifice."

"What does that mean?" Rebekah stole a glance at me.

"Well we can't kill them. It means the exact opposite actually." Klaus mused, pulling me back into his arms. Rebekah grabbed Caroline, as Klaus pulled me closer to Tyler. I wasn't going to let Tyler die.

He lifted my wrist to him. "Drink it." He told him.

"No, no no. Tyler don't." Caroline struggled against Rebekah.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway." Klaus told her, then looked at Tyler. "Consider this an experiment."

He offered my wrist to him, and Tyler looked me in the eyes. "It's okay." I croaked. He shook his head, and then grabbed my wrist, putting it to his lips. I felt a long, slow pull, and I closed my eyes, just willing for it to be over.

When Tyler had stopped, he and I had both fallen back. I was sitting weakly on the ground, and Tyler was screaming and writhing on the ground. His eyes turned amber and a double row of teeth grew.

"That's a good sign." I was fading quickly, it didn't help that I hadn't eaten in awhile. I had no energy left. I heard Caroline calling my name, but I passed out regardless.

* * *

Beep...

Two seconds past.

Beep...

Another two seconds.

Beep...

I awoke to the slow beat of my own heart. I couldn't move, I was far worse than I was earlier. Bonnie... oh my god, did she make it out okay? I wanted to scream, but I could barely keep my eyes open. My throat was dry, and I felt like I was dying.

Elena, I thought. I looked out the door, hoping that there was somebody in the hall that could see me and help. I fell back again and closed my eyes.

I felt wires getting taken out of me. I groaned a little, before slowly opening my eyes. I was staring into familiar light blue orbs. He came for me... even when I didn't deserve it.

"Damon..." I croaked.

I drifted back to sleep.

After I had woken up again, Damon was carrying me through the boarding house. He dropped me lightly on the lounge chair by the fire. I was feeling a lot better, thanks to him. I owe a lot to him.

"What happened with Elena?" I asked him.

"Alaric took her home." He told me, pouring a drink. He turned around and surprisingly he gave me the glass of bourbon. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you." I said, taking a large sip.

"Careful, it's strong." He told me.

I scoffed, "I've had stronger. But thank you, for everything Damon."

"Don't mention it." He said lightly.

I'd hate to be the one who thought this, but this was _awkward_. This is the first time since he almost died that we had been all _touchy-feely_. It was necessary, but weird, and I knew that I needed to say something.

"My hair looks like shit." I commented, pulling at my frizzy locks. _God, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"I wasn't going to say anything, but-"

"Shut up!" I chuckled with him. This was us, but I wasn't sure that we could continue the same way. I didn't think that we could move forward. Things got silent again with thick tension of unsaid thoughts swimming around in the air. Man up, it's just two words. You've said it to Bonnie already.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out, before I could change my mind. I hung my head low in embarrassment, waiting for a reaction.

When I had dared to look at him, I regretted it. He looked shocked for the most part, with a hint of amusement. Then a lot of the shock was gone, and the amusement was taking effect."What was I thinking?" I mused to myself.

"_You_, apologizing to _me_?"

I finished the glass, putting it on top of the coaster. "Yes, take it or leave it. I owed you something at least."

He smiled a little, "Lucky me."

"I'm glad that you're laughing at my expense. I apologized twice today. Embrace it, because it's never happening again." I sighed, "Seriously, you've always been there to save me. Even when I've been an idiot." I leaned over to grab his hand.

"Well isn't this cozy." Stefan mocked from the entrance of the living room. Damon stood up while I just stared at him. He wasn't our Stefan. The ripper just leaned against the wooden frame of the wall and smirked evilly.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked warily.

"Last I checked, I live here." He answered simply, walking further into the room and poured a drink.

"Correction, the real you lived here." I answered casually.

"Charming." He smirked in my direction.

I smirked back mockingly, "I try. So you've had your fun, but why aren't you running off with into the sunset with your new bestie Klaus."

"Still feisty. Klaus has asked me to keep you and Elena safe until he returns." I scowled, since when do I need a bodyguard? "But by all means, don't let me interrupt." He walked out of the room.

"Imagine living with a slightly toned down version that." I informed him. "Stefan had lost everything but his humanity."

"You want me to take you home?" Damon offered, but I know that he was hoping that I would say no.

Am I wrong if I say no? "Uh, no. I don't think I could deal with my dad's questioning. I don't know what Klaus compelled him to think."

"Ok."

"I should take a shower."

"You could shower in my room." He looked hopeful again, but that look wasn't going to make me sleep in his room with him.

"I'll shower in there then." I told him specifically. He understood what I meant, so I followed him back to his room.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was really long! I loved the episode, Damon and Elena were phenomenal. I love evil Stefan! Is that mean? I really don't care. Thank you to all my reviewers that have returned for the third season. I love you guys! Even those who don't review! You read so I still love you too! Anyway, Seph's friendships are going to shift in the next couple of chapters. Rebekah/Persephone, Persephone/Stefan, or Damon/Persephone next chapter? I can't put all, but maybe two? REVIEW, people...**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**[Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries...I wonder why I still even get up in the morning regardless.]**

**Chapter 6:** _Smells Like Teen Spirit_

I awoke to a phone call, at five-thirty am. Before answering, I thought about any reason that someone might call. I checked the screen.

Elena.

Why am I not surprised? I touched the answer button and muttered a groggy hello. "Morning Seph."

"Morning, Elena." I said, stretching.

"Are you going to come train with me?" She asked, with hope. Damon and Alaric had insisted that I train to defend myself with Elena. Sure, Klaus had been able to get his arms around me, but I was weak, that had to be the reason he caught me off guard, right?

I rubbed my eye, "E, you know that I know how stake vampires, right?" I thought about it for a second, school starts in an hour, why the hell not? I think I owe it to everyone. When I was out of my mind, they were brave enough to come looking for my stupid ass. I sighed, "Do you want me to be there?"

For a second, I didn't hear anything. "Yeah Seph, I do. I really need you."

"Then I'll be there." I replied, not missing a beat.

After showering and getting dressed [Outfit on profile], I headed downstairs to wait for Ric. I would hopefully be back before Bonnie had woken up. When I got in the car, everything was quiet. I assumed that it was because Ric had a hangover and Elena was consumed with her thoughts.

I couldn't blame her though, she and Jeremy had the roughest year out of all of us and it was only going to get worse. I painfully scratched at the slightly irritated bite marks on my wrist.

It was a lot bigger than the normal vampire bites; I would know, the last time I was bitten, it was ironically Stefan.

When we made it far enough into the woods, Elena and I helped Ric unload some equipment. He had everything, from those cool stake ejectors, to the vervain grenades. Maybe I could use the exercise, maybe even use this to blow off some steam. The pent up anger that I had inside of me was enough to knock someone's head off.

Ric set up one of his target mannequins, and handed Elena and I a stake ejector. I hid my excitement of actually getting to use one. I had already figured it out and only planned to use it in case Elena failed.

Those chances were pretty high.

"The pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." Alaric explained demonstrating, whilst Elena was showing her warrior princess face. I would laugh, but she might get offended.

"Easy enough." I almost scoffed. Instead, I just looked in her direction doubtfully. She took a deep breath and took her first punch. I winced when she pulled back unsuccessful.

She tapped at it, as if the device was faulty. "It must be jammed or something."

"I'll try." I offered. I stepped up to the thing, deciding to opt for a quick punch. When it didn't work, I stopped. I took a deep breath and thought about my desired target. And then, I had thrown the hardest punch that I had ever thrown in my life.

It worked.

"You both aren't strong enough." Alaric told us bluntly. "You don't have second chances, Seph. You can start by lifting some weights and getting some meat on your bones."

Elena turned around in defeat, "Thanks for not sugar-coating it."

I followed Elena and Ric as he pulled out a familiar weapon. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a vervain grenade." I answered, and Elena added, "I've used one before."

"Then you should know that the element of surprise is the only advantage that you have against a vampire." He said, pulling both caps off and handing it to Elena.

She panicked and quickly threw it in the air before it exploded. I pulled off the device to free my wrist, handing it back to him. He was right, but Elena wasn't having his blunt way of teaching.

"This isn't a joke to me, Ric!" Elena hissed.

"No, Elena. He's right." I reasoned with her. "When they approach us, they underestimate us for just a second."

I recalled memories of run-ins that I've had with other vampires. "That second is all that you have to catch them off guard." Ric nodded at me, while Elena stared at me with pity. I remembered why I liked Ric so much.

"Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." Now I was sure that Damon had pissed Ric off. I've never heard him use such pronouns in reference to vampires before.

"You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan."

"Look," Alaric told Elena with cutting eyes. "I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you, and you don't want it to happen again."

"But you think that I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself against a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity." Elena spoke, with a hint of self-torturing sadness in her voice.

"Elena, you got up this morning after all that you've been through. You even managed to drag me out of my own pity party." I told her seriously. "That alone makes you the strongest person I know. It means that I think you could do anything."

* * *

As Bonnie pulled up to Mystic Falls high, I thought about something. I was thinking about where I was a year ago.

Nashville.

It was the last place that I went looking for my mom, and the first time that I had ever gone up against a vampire for the first time. I guess I was a little sloppy back then. But Bonnie wants me to be honest, and that means that I'm going to have to tell her what I was doing for those six months that I was gone.

"You're doing it again." Bonnie sighed, getting out of the car. I followed suit, catching up to where Caroline and Elena was waiting.

"Doing what?" I questioned.

"Spacing out."

"Sorry." I muttered quickly, hoping that she would drop it. I know that she's noticed changes in me since the ritual, and I didn't want to get into it now.

"Here we are." Caroline said as we walked up. "Senior year."

"Does anyone else feel like this should be slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked us.

"I could see why it should be to the rest of the senior class." I snorted, "We don't count."

Caroline caught on, "Okay, so prank night was a bust, but we're accepting that and moving on."

"You're right." Bonnie agreed. "Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience?"

"Yes." Caroline smiled. "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise beautiful day."

"This is definitely not helping the happy vibes that I'm trying to create." I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Today's our anniversary." Elena whispered. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

"Yeah, you win." Caroline stated sadly.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to be here, I have to put it behind me. New year, new life." Elena held her head high and walked ahead.

Yeah...she's barely dealing.

When we all made it into the building, Bonnie and I went straight to our lockers. I took a deep breath, okay here goes... "Bonnie, I need to tell you something."

She raised her eyebrow, "Okay..."

"So what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?" Jeremy called from behind us.

"Yes, you're cramping my cool, Gilbert." I teased, earning a poke from him. "Ow. I'm going!" I texted Bonnie as I was walking saying that we could talk later.

* * *

As first bell rung, Elena and I went back to her locker. First class of the day was a complete bust. Pre-Calc is going to be a killer for me this year.

As soon as we reached Elena's locker, my phone rang. "Are you checking up on me?"

"Just giving you a heads up. You might not want to come here for a while." Damon told me as Elena looked at me in confusion. I mouthed 'Damon' as he said, "We have a new housemate, _Barbie Klaus_."

"Rebekah? Why the hell would she be living with you?" I questioned as Elena looked at me in confusion again.

"Because she's stranded. Apparently, Klaus left her in the dust when I name-dropped Mikael." Hmm, so we were right about his fear for Mikael.

"Can't blame him. That girl's a non-tolerable version of Caroline." I ranted. "I send you my best."

Damon laughed, "Thanks, I know I'm gonna need it."

"Ask him how Stefan's doing." Elena asked me, with hope in her eyes.

"What about Stefan? What's he doing?"

"Journaling, reading, shaping his hair." Damon mocked.

I snorted, "The usual, then?" Elena gave me a look. "Seriously, though."

"Oh, is that the bell?" Deflecting, I see. "Rinnng-Ring! Don't wanna be late!" He mocked me, as he hung up. I rolled my eyes and turned to Elena.

"It must be unsatisfactory. He hung up." I shrugged.

"Damon." She muttered.

We both turned around to see Caroline sticking up posters about tonight's bonfire. "I totally forgot about the bonfire." Elena smiled as we approached Caroline.

"What?! You have to go. It sets the bar for the whole year." Caroline whined.

"Relax Caroline, she'll be there. I'm not to be trusted when I'm drunk. I need my wingwoman."

"Thank you, it's just th-" But she was cut off as Tyler pulled her in for a kiss. Ah, this is so awkward. My ex and my best friend. It was cute when it was in the works, but now this was _awkward._

I cleared my throat, causing them to pull apart, "Is that blood on your shirt?"

"Oh my god!" Caroline screeched, as she grabbed Tyler and pulled him into the girls bathroom with Elena following. I excused myself, to get to my locker.

Little did I know, I had a pest waiting there. "Hello, Seph."

"And who says vampires aren't pests?" I smiled bitterly, opening my locker.

He smirked back, "What's with the hostility? I thought we were _best_ friends."

"Past tense, Stefan." I left my binder and cheerleading shorts in my locker before closing it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" He mocked.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you and Elena. I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Well, if you must follow me around, I'd like some space. I'd rather _not_ be seen with you." I sneered, I tried to side-pass Stefan.

He grabbed my arm, "Class is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Let go of me, Stefan." I warned him.

"Do you really think I want to be a senior for the hundredth time? No, but if I don't have a choice in the matter, neither do you."

"I'm not particularly in the caring mood." I sneered, as I struggled in his grasp. I contemplated on how I was going to deal with him while so many people were around.

"Let her go." Rick said as he walked over to us.

Stefan smirked as he released me then but he turned on Ric. He grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the lockers. "Stefa,n stop it!" I whispered, seeing passersby notice.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way, you hear me?" I subtly gave Stefan a migraine that nearly sent him to his knees.

Once I stopped, Stefan glared at me. "Might wanna take something for those migraines, Stefan." I said out loud. I bent to his level, "See you in history."

Ric and I walked away, but I sent him a look. He nodded, knowing that something had to be done about him, as sad as it is to admit.

* * *

After I found Elena, we went to Ric's classroom to talk about what just happened with Stefan. Elena was shocked, as she should be, because it sounds a little hard to believe. You know, besides the part where I showed him who's boss.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ric questioned.

"Klaus compelled him to protect us, since apparently we're the only way that he could make hybrids." I told him, sitting on top of a desk.

Ric's forehead crinkled, "So now he's a bodyguard?"

"If that's what he's calling himself." I stifled a laugh.

"Well, he's not Stefan." Elena frowned.

I touched her shoulder sympathetically. She didn't need to worry about him ruining our day. The bell rung and students began to pile in. "Look, him being here is not good for any of us." Elena whispered to Ric. "We have to do something."

We both wandered to our seats; mine in the back, Caroline in front of me, and Elena a row over from her. I watched Stefan walking in and I wondered what he had being doing for the past 10 minutes.

Possibly tending to his bruised ego?

He made some poor kid give up his seat, smiling at Elena and I. What a dick. Elena sent Caroline a look, before we faced forward.

"Welcome back seniors." Alaric greeted. "Let's turn our brains back on by starting with the original founders, the native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" My head snapped to the door.

Rebekah.

Can this day get any worse?

"Well there's no actual evidence that Viking explorers settled in the United States." Rick replied, then frowned in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My names Rebekah. I'm new, and history is my favourite subject."

Hmm, figures.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Dana?" Kelly asked as I just made it for warm-up. I took a deep breath at the thought of where-ever Dana's body could be by now.

Rebekah caught up to me, "Looks like there's an extra spot on the squad."

I rolled my eyes, facing forward, "What is this? An attempt to live out your lifelong dreams?"

Caroline must have heard us and walked in our direction "What are you doing?" She questioned, but Rebekah ignored her. "Hey! Hey! You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives!"

"I'm only interested in yours." Rebekah replied. "Your spunk, your popularity… maybe even your boyfriend." I blinked. Wow. Someone just out-blonded Caroline. I feel the apocalypse coming.

"Excuse me." Caroline muttered as she jogged over to where Tyler was talking to the football coach.

"Rebekah, you won't get any friends by pissing people off." I told her with a smirk.

"Pity, I thought we were friends already." She smirked.

I ignored her, "If you're going to be a part of the squad, show me that you've got it."

"With pleasure."

Gathering up her momentum in a running start, she performed a double cartwheel with a split, as the rest of the girls cheered her on.

She looked at me, "Beat that." The girls egged me on, because this happens every year. A newbie is always challenging the co-captain.

I got up and moved a bit downfield, to catch a running start. I did two backflips, a cartwheel and ended with a split. "Rule number one in cheerleading Rebekah, don't challenge the co-captain." I gloated, getting off of the ground.

"Duly noted. That was impressive." She commented, with no sign of embarrassment.

"Thanks. Three years of this pays off."

* * *

I drove back to the boarding house in search of Damon, since Elena wanted me to get him on board to helping with Stefan.

"Damon..." I called through the house.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up." He said from behind me. I smiled and turned around, since he probably thought that I was jumpy. I noticed that he was enjoying my cheer practice clothes.

"Yeah, you didn't answer my text.." I thought about Stefan. "By the way, Stefan is currently at the top of my list. He is no longer my partner in crime." I ranted as I went to sit on the couch.

"What did he do now?"

"He undermined me in front of juniors, and he's been harassing Elena and Ric. We've all agreed that we need to do something about him." I stood up. "He's trying to get to her and I hate seeing her like that."

"What do you suppose we do, oh warrior princess?" I rolled my eyes.

"Elena wants to lock him up. At least until Mikael shows up."

"Compulsion is one thing, but he's high on human blood, Seph." Damon spoke.

"We got him off of it before, remember?" I said, as I moved closer to him.

"That was different." He said sternly. "His humanity is gone, lights out. No one's home."

"C'mon, Damon!" I pouted.

"I can see right through you." He squinted his eyes at me. "Elena put you up to this."

"Yeah, so what?" I admitted. "I agree with her. As long as he's around, things are just going to get worse. Whatever Klaus told him to do, he will do it." I sighed, "Fine. Then do it for me, Damon."

He didn't say anything so I continued, "He been taunting Elena and I all day, and I could just tell how much it's hurting her." My eyes flickering downward before looking back into his, "And it _kills_ me to see her like that." When he still didn't say anything, I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and placed it over where his heart would be.

"Feel that?" He asked me, I looked to where my hand was and nodded hesitantly. "That's where the sternum is, solid plate of bone." As soon as he finished that, he spun me around, so that my back was pressed against his chest. I could feel his breathing on the back of my neck. I gasped quietly.

He slipped his cold fingers down the back of my tanktop against my bare back. He stroked along my side and I couldn't stop the shiver that was released. "And right here…just below the rib cage-" I let out a short breath and closed my eyes. "-is the spine, that's the way to a vampire's heart."

"Damon-" I started.

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Persephone." I almost moaned at the sound of my full name coming off of his lips. "No one's going to hurt you, especially not my brother."

* * *

I was seriously off my game tonight. I'd been avoiding Bonnie all day, and she's starting to get suspicious. I told her that I wanted to be honest, but I haven't been telling her anything. That's worse.

"I will lore Stefan away from the bonfire then when he's distracted-" She started.

"I'll give him a migraine. And while he's down-" I added, looking at Ric.

"I'll shoot him." Rick finished.

"Yes." Caroline said confidently. "I will make sure that the old Forbes cellar is prepped and ready."

"You're forgetting a key player here." Damon said. "Rebekah. Wherever Stefan goes the blonde ponytail seems to follow."

"Which is why that's your job to keep her away." Elena replied.

"How?" Damon asked. "She's an original, last time I checked we're out of dangers."

"Then preoccupy her with your charm." I retorted.

"We'll probably have better luck finding the dagger." Rick stated and I tried to stifle the laugh.

Damon glared at me, before he addressed Rick. "Are you ever not going to be mad at me?"

"Doubtful." Rick replied.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler said as he walked in. "What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply." Elena answered. "Enough to keep Stefan down for a while."

"You can't do that to Stefan." He replied.

"And why the hell not?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Trust me, Ty. It's in his best interest." Elena added.

"But it's not in Klaus'." He argued.

"But Klaus is the bad guy." Caroline stated. "Why are you acting like this?" She asked. "Like some freaky hybrid slave minion?"

"Uh oh." Damon said softly.

"What?" Rick asked him.

"Klaus made me like this Caroline, I owe him everything." Tyler protested.

"Oh boy." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Dammit..." I cursed.

"Okay! Can we cool it on the commentary please?" Caroline exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I'm just gonna go." Tyler said as he turned around to leave. But just as he reached the doorway, Damon blurred forward and stabbed him in the back with a vervain dart. Tyler fell to the ground unconscious and Caroline crouched down beside him."What are you doing?" She shouted.

"He's been sired." Damon responded.

"What?" Elena questioned.

"Tyler feels loyal to Klaus because it was his blood that created him." I explained, making everyone look at me in surprise.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked, taking the attention off me.

"He'll do anything to seek acceptance from his master." Damon explained that one. "It's really rare, but maybe not so much in hybrids."

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked softly.

"Get a new boyfriend." He replied.

* * *

With an open bottle of tequila in my hand, I was currently singing at the top of my lungs whilst two jocks held me on their shoulders. The bottle was half full, so that Stefan would think that I was super drunk.

I spotted Stefan coming in my direction, so I begun phase one. "Stef! Buddy!" I exclaimed.

"Get down from there." He ordered, with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Hell, no. I'm having fun!" I slurred. Stefan stepped up and compelled both guys to put me down.

I pouted and started to walk away from him. I knew he would follow, so I took a large swig of tequila.

I smiled and walked away, stumbling slightly, as easily finished my first bottle. I missed this feeling.

I kept my eye on Elena and Stefan to make sure that everything was going to plan. As I leant against the tree, I caught sight of Rebekah and Damon. I watched as he put 'his moves' on her. I have to admit, the whole marshmallow thing was good. He was definitely a good actor.

Rebekah smirked at him as she swallowed the marshmallow. I frowned slightly, before I felt a presence behind me. "There's that look." He commented.

"What look?" I asked dryly.

"Well, my brothers got his flirt on and you're jealous." He replied.

"I'm not jealous." I lied. "I'm just observing."

"Sure you're not." He mocked.

"Patience is wearing thin, Stefan." I sang.

"Come on, I'm just looking out for my_ best friend_." He smirked.

I chuckled humorlessly, "There you go, throwing those words around again." I turned around and gave Elena the signal. "Oh, look what Elena's doing!" I exclaimed, as Elena started our favorite drinking game.

"You girls are quite the handfuls." Stefan muttered as he went after Elena. I stumbled through the parking lot near the football field, waiting by Ric's truck.

I've been really stupid. I mean I've never gotten a DUI before, but I was about to use magic. Last I checked, MUI may be just as bad. I can't miss, this is going to be our only shot. I perked up at the sound of Elena on the bleachers.

I heard her scream, so I immediately came out, effectively giving him migraine that would bring him to his needs. After he hit the ground, Ric shot him with a vervain dart. "You okay?" Ric looked between us.

"I'm fine." Elena answered, assuming her normal self.

I, however, was not pretending. I was very buzzed. Ric glanced at me, before saying, "You look...not sober."

I giggled. "That's my bad, I got carried away."

Elena gave me a scolding look before adding, "The plan worked, that's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here."

Ric hauled Stefan over his shoulder and we rushed to his car. I pulled open the trunk and Elena ran around to the passenger side and unlocked the car before shutting the door behind her.

Once Ric had placed Stefan in the back, I jumped in next to him, since there were only two seats in the front. Rick started to bang on the driver side window then. "Elena! Seph! Get out!" He commanded. I gasped as I saw flames engulfing the car. Oh shit. Elena struggled with the door but it wouldn't budge. "Open the door." Rick ordered.

"I can't! It won't open." Elena panicked, then turned to me. "Can you do something?"

"Yeah." I concentrated on the flames and slowly, they went down. But as I did that, I felt a blockage in my essence. The flames went back up. "I'm blocked! Someone's blocking me!" I glanced in the driver's seat to see Vicki.

"Vicki!" I exclaimed. "You're doing this?"

"I have to restore the balance." She looked sad. "I'm sorry, but I wanna stay here."

"It's Vicki?" Elena questioned as she stared at me.

"Let us out!" I growled, ignoring Elena.

She looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

Ric ran off and we both started to cough uncontrollably, as the car started to fill up with smoke. Ric came back and tried to smash the window with a metal pole but the flames grew in size, blocking him from getting near the car.

"Elena! Get in the back."

"Stefan!" Elena screeched as she shook his shoulder. "Stefan, please!" She begged. Stefan slowly started to come to. He looked at us both in confusion as we both continued to cough.

He kicked his legs out in front of him and the trunk door went flying off. Without waiting another moment I rolled out of the car and hit the ground with painfully. I groaned, but slowly stumbled to my feet. Elena crawled from the car and Ric helped her out.

"Hurry up before it blows." He shouted.

"Wait, we need to get Stefan." Elena said before she reached back into the car and her and Ric pulled Stefan out. As I got up, I felt the painful throb around my ankle. As I limped away from the scene, the force of the explosion blew us to the ground and I cried out, feeling my face plant itself onto the asphalt.

"Goddammit!" I groaned.

* * *

Damon lifted me up and placed me on a side table in the parlor as he stood in-between my legs. "Give it to me. I'm not an invalid." I argued as I gestured to the antiseptic he had.

"No, let me do it."

"Damon, come on!" I protested as I tried to rip the thing from his hands.

"Seph! You almost got barbecued, the least I can do is apply first aid." He stated. I sighed, rolling my eyes at him.

I was being difficult because I was mad. A bit a him, but mostly at myself, because of how ridiculous I sounded. We were silent for a moment before I finally spoke. "You played your part really well tonight."

"Oh yeah?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, you had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows." I mocked, using air quotes.

"Yeah, before she skewered me." He replied. "I thought you were too drunk to notice." He smirked.

Just play it cool..."I was faking most of it. Using magic under the influence is very irresponsible."

He raised his eyebrows and started laughing. "Liar."

"Okay so I'm drunk. Happy?" I laughed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I actually was faking." He dropped the q-tip. Before I could say anything else, Ric and Elena can back to the room.

"You ready to go?" Elena asked, as she and Ric did not look comfortable.

"Yeah." I said, hopping off the table. For that mere second, our bodies pressed together and I had to shake it off.

Ric and I went to stand by the door, as Elena talked to Stefan. I was hoping that this was going to work, because she was the only one who could get this close to him.

I burst out laughing as Elena punched Stefan in the gut, ejecting the stakes. "Little miss badass, huh?" I teased. Elena smirked at me as Stefan sunk to the floor in agony. Evil ripper Stefan is lame, funny, but lame. "I totally need a drink." Ric and Elena looked at me funny. "What? I'm already buzzed...you guys are no fun."

"I don't know how I ever dealt with this." Elena shook her head with a smile, as she and Ric helped me out the door.

"You know, Ric, there was a reason that I always liked you." I mused.

"Is she always like this when she gets drunk?" Ric asked, shaking his head at me

"No." At the same time, Elena said, "Yes."

"Where do you think I can get curly fries at this hour?" I tapped my chin.

* * *

**Long wait guys! But I came through by making this super long (Almost 5000 words!) ! So... I went for all three relationships for this chapter. You guys seemed conflicted. You have the chance to tell me what you like, so do so! What ghost (besides Grams) would you like to visit Seph? It can literally be anyone.**

**Tar-Tar**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	8. Ghost World

**Still OBSESSING over music, so you get to see into my idea of a story soundtrack. If you have any ideas, I am open! Just think of us as cyber homies!**

**Chapter Song: **_**Stronger **_**By Kanye West**

**[Disclaimer: Julie Plec has issued a restraining order against me. Nuff said.]**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_Ghost World_

* * *

_It's funny, how life tests you._

_I've been home for a few days now, and everything has changed. Every time I learn something that I didn't know, things get quiet and I know that Bonnie wants to say something to me._

_It's like some unspoken argument that we have with our eyes. I know that she's told Elena and Caroline about how I've changed since before I left. They trust me, but sometimes when my mood switches, they look at me in a cautious way. It makes me feel like a basket case that could snap and go on a killing spree._

_I'm closed off, I disappear in the middle of the night to wander sometimes, until I end up at the Falls. I don't know why, but I feel like somethings going to happen. I feel it within, that someone's going to take everything I care about away. I feel like I'm being watched._

_I've been having dreams about Klaus lately. Like sex dreams. And when I would look in the mirror, I would realize that it was a vision. Althea and Klaus were lovers at a point, and I think that she wanted me to know this._

_It makes sense though._

_I've felt this pull to him since I first laid eyes on him, for real anyway. I now realize that it was all her._

_She's been messing with me, torturing me because I gave myself up to him. I may lie awake at night attracted to the moonlight, feel like I'm not in control of my emotions, or feel a strange tingle of power in my soul, but I have no regret for what I had done._

_Case closed._

_And if she has a problem with that, she can enjoy a bowl of all the fucks that I don't give._

_-P_

* * *

When I woke up, I expected to have an extraordinary. You know, annoy Bonnie, then torture Stefan with the bad parts of american pop culture.

What I didn't expect, was for my face to be staring right back at me. I now understand how annoying my face could get.

She smirked instantly, as I gracefully fell off my bed, in a hurry to escape the creepiness of my own green eyes. She seemed to look a lot more...real. Her caramel skin was like mine, but it had a more pasty look to it, so mine looked a lot younger. Understandably, enough. This woman was technically a thousand years old.

"Today, really? Of all days?" I yelled to the air.

But Althea answered anyway, "I have your sister to thank for that." I picked myself up off the floor, staring at her with a confused expression on my face. What is she on about? "Oh, you didn't know. Hmm, last night when your sister performed a spell to send that poor soul Vicki Donovan away, she opened the portal to the ghosts on the other side."

For a second, my expression was hard. "And you probably had something to do with that." I said as a statement. I knew that the bitch was looking for an out.

"Well, it is not everyday that the dead get a chance to irritate the living." She stated simply.

I rolled my eyes at the bitch and decided to take a shower.

About ten minutes later, I was by the front door, listening to Althea throw her beliefs on me. However, I didn't give a shit. I'm alive-ish, and she isn't alive at all.

As usual, I was alone in the house. Bennetts seem to forget to leave notes these days, because I never seem to know where Bonnie is anymore.

"You're ignoring me, Persephone." I gave her a sarcastic look. "I'm dead, not stupid."

I bent down to tie my converses, "Really? I kind of thought that they both come hand in hand."

I would have rolled my eyes at that, so I guessed the pause was that. "Your attitude is annoying."

I scoffed, "Well I have to listen to your voice, so we're even."

She finally stood in front of me, anger flitted in her features. "Listen, you ungrateful little bitch." She sneered, and I narrowed my eyes at her audacity. "You have questions about me. So despite my very obvious objection to every breath that you take on this planet, I'm still gracious enough to answer them. So I would suggest that you ask them, and I would be quick."

I glared at her, before thinking it over. Go to the square, or get life story from my dead double? I was leaning toward the former, but I would regret it.

Damn conscience.

"Come on." I told her, as I stood with my back to her in the front door frame.

"Where are we going?"

"The Falls. I feel most comfortable there." I admitted.

She smiled to herself, as if enjoying a personal joke. I didn't ask, because despite the fact that I wanted to know things about about myself, I still didn't like the bitch.

* * *

When we arrived to the Falls, I silently exited the car and walked to the base of the waterfall. I took a seat on my rock and turned to look at Althea, who was staring into the waterfall, seemingly deep in thought.

"What do you want to know?" She asked me softly.

I shrugged, "Everything."

She sighed, "Very well. Rebekah and I were best friends, considering our mothers were pretty close. I had seen her brothers around, but I had never interacted with them. Mother had always reminded me that it was the job of the man to chase the woman. And one day, that _chase_ had begun."

* * *

**10th century, New World**  
**(3rd person POV)**

_"You did not just splash me!" The blonde accused, with a ghost of a smile playing at her lips, to her darker skinned best friend. Rebekah and Althea were enjoying their time in the special hiding place that they had found. "That is unladylike!" She scolded me playfully._

_"Well, then tell me, Princess Bekah, how should a lady act?" She smirked at her._

_Rebekah smirked back, splashing her friend as well. This started a war of splashing between the two, getting them exceptionally wet._

_"My, my, look what our trouble-making sisters have gotten into now." A familiar voice taunted from behind us._

_Rebekah and I turned around, wincing when I caught the eye of my older brother Viktor and two of Rebekah's elder brothers, Niklaus and Elijah._

_"Cut it out, Vik, we were only having fun." I sighed. My brother didn't like that I spent so much time with Rebekah, since I was already of age and she was not. "Brother, you are far too stuffy."_

_"Bekah, aren't you supposed to help mother with supper soon?" Elijah reminded her, in a scolding tone. _

_Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Mother only requested my help around sundown, Elijah."_

_"It is sundown, Bekah." He replied to her. "Gather your things, sister, mother won't be pleased."_

_My best friend did as she was told, scowling as she did so._

* * *

**Present Day, Mystic Falls**

"Wait," I interrupted, "I didn't know that you had a brother."

She looked saddened for a moment, "There is much that you do not know about me."

I was curious, "I'd like to skip the boring unnecessary parts of the story, please."

"Fine." She grumbled. "Ignore the romantic points of an epic love." She delved back into the story.

* * *

**10th Century, New World**  
**(3rd Person POV)**

_Althea was in love with nature. As a servant of nature, she was naturally drawn to the bright colors and sweet smells. But she had personally come to truly enjoy the true beauty in the workings of nature._

_"I never knew what it was that enchanted you in this place." Niklaus commented, causing the young witch to hop up in fright._

_She clutched her heart, "Oh heavens!"_

_Niklaus looked concerned for the beautiful woman. "I assure you that it was not my intention to scare you, love."_

_Althea smiled as she calmed herself down, "It's quite alright. But to answer your question, you're just going to have to see nature the way I do." She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit."_

_The man obliged, deciding to humor the young witch. "Now close your eyes, and listen to everything around you." Althea turned to sit in front of the man, admiring how peaceful his expression was._

_"I see." Klaus agreed after a while, opening his eyes. "Nature in it's element is quite beautiful. Much like you." He stood up, and offered a hand for her to take._

_She blushed, grasping the man's hand and standing up straight to began walking toward home. "Surely you came here for something, unless it was your intention to explore nature?"_

_"Yes, love. Of course." Klaus noticed that he was still holding her hand, and she slyly pulled it out, blushing again. "I was wondering whether you had an escort for the celebration tonight."_

_She looked to him in confusion, "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I was under the impression that you were to escort Tatia."_

_He shook his head, "While Tatia is an enchanting young woman, she is a woman fond of playing games."_

_Her eyes turned icy and she walked ahead of him. "From what I hear, you and Elijah enjoy chasing her."_

_"A man can only take so much, love." He grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'd rather enjoy a much more mature woman." He told her, looking straight into her green emerald eyes._

_She stared at the man, since she had always been able to detect when someone was lying to her. "I am no man's replacement." She told him firmly. They continued walking, until they had reached the village's end._

_"That is understood. But love, you are hardly a replacement for a woman that was only adamant on holding mine and my brother's affections." He smirked at her, something that seemed devilishly handsome on the man. "Now, are you going to accept my request?"_

_She held her head up, with pride. "I want to be asked properly, Nik. I_ am_ a lady."_

_He slowly bowed to her. "Of course, love. Forgive me."_

_She smiled innocently, "You are forgiven."_

_"Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the celebration at sundown, Althea?" He asked politely._

_Althea countered with her very own smirk, "No thank you, Nik." She enjoyed the confused look on his face. "But, I will see you there." She left the man to get to her home. _

_He was perplexed, yet intrigued by this woman. The only other woman that held his interest would usually giggle to his advances. But this woman just ignored them. As much as it irritated him, it made him want to pursue her._

_But he was smarter than that, because he knew that he would see her that night._

* * *

**Present Day, Mystic Falls**

"So that's where I get my charm from. Interesting." I commented. My phone started to buzz, so I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Answer it. That buzzing is annoying." She waved me off, walking to stand by the water.

I pressed the answer button and muttered 'hello'.

_"You've been ignoring my calls."_

"Nice to hear from you too, Damon." I answered sarcastically. "My phone was on vibrate. What's up?"

_"I'm pissed, that's what. Mason Lockwood just shoved a hot poker in my chest. Where are you?"_ It figures that someone that Damon killed would come back to haunt him.

I paused, wondering what to tell him. "I'm out." I remembered that Caroline needed my help today. "But I'll be at the square soon, and I can help Bonnie fix this." Althea's head turned in my direction.

_"Fine, I'll see you later."_ I hung up.

"I thought that you wanted the entire story?" Althea raised an eyebrow.

"While your presence is...helpful, ghosts running around Mystic Falls is potentially bad." I explained.

"Very well. Perhaps I shall inform you at a later time." Then, she disappeared. I made my way back to my car, and got the hell out of there.

* * *

When I made it to the square, it was busy. But of course it was, it was a special event going on in Mystic Falls.

I met up with Bonnie and Caroline, they seemed to be talking in hushed tones. No doubt probably what's going on. When Caroline noticed me walking up. "Seph, where the hell were you all morning?!"

I paused, before answering them."Althea paid me a visit." I told them.

"Why? What did she want?" Bonnie asked me, voiced filled with concern.

"She wanted to tell their story. She was giving me answers." Bonnie's eyebrow rose. "But it's not that serious though. She knows that the ghosts need to go back."

"Wait, rewind for a second." Caroline butted in. "Who the _hell_ is Althea?"

"Come on, we need to get to the old witch house." I told them, walking back to the car. "I'll tell you when we get there."

Ten minutes later, when I got to the house, it felt a lot more comfortable. Maybe it's because they left. I did however feel familiarity there.

As Bonnie and I set our grimoires on the floor, I texted Damon to let him know that we were currently fixing the situation. "Caroline, grab those candles." I picked up my book and flipped to the manifestation spell.

"Okay, are you gonna fill me in on you witchy drama?" Caroline prodded.

I looked up at her, "Althea was our ancestor and kind of my double. She possessed the same powers that I have now. She was part of the spell that turned the Original family. I don't particularly like her, but she's my only link to figuring out how to control my powers." Caroline raised her eyebrow at me, "Yeah, I know it's weird."

Bonnie and I sat across from each other, holding each other's hands tightly. The candles started to burn and we began chanting. My eyes were shut closed, and I felt the magic coming out of me in waves.

I could feel it working.

All of a sudden, everything stopped, and I felt a hand holding our wrists on my left side. "Oh my god, is that your-" I heard Caroline say. Bonnie and I opened our eyes to see, "Grams?" Tears welled up in our eyes as we reveled in the feeling of her touch which had felt like home to us.

"I can't believe you're here." Bonnie sobbed. Grams smiled at us both, as silent tears went down our faces. Bonnie and I let go of each other's hands to add Grams into our circles.

"Now, stop that crying. We don't have time for tears." She looked over to Caroline, "Nice to see you again, Caroline."

Care smiled at her, "Hi, Ms. Sheila." She had also seemed to feel overwhelmed by the her presence.

"A fine mess you've made, honey." She glanced between us. "Both of you." I looked down in shame, waiting for a lecture. "The witches told both of you that there would be consequences for you actions, but you did it anyway."

"I know, Grams." I sniffed, wiping my face. "I wanna make it right."

Grams nodded before turning to Bonnie, "Your sister was right. There's an old witch on the other side. She advantage of it, she took advantage of you. When you did that spell to save her and send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open, giving free passes to anyone with unfinished business."

Bonnie and I looked confused, "How do you know all this?" I asked her.

"Witches talk." Gloria was right, I guess. Even deceased witches are busybodies. "Even on the other side." Grams looked at me. "When you didn't die during that spell, your blood became pure, as pure as doppelganger blood. I have friends on the other side helping keep you safe."

I gasped quietly, "Ophelia."

She smiled, "Yes baby, but there's only so much that she can do. Your life is upsetting the balance of nature, but it can be fixed."

"How?" I asked instantly.

"He has to be killed." Before I could comment on the problems with that, she continued, "But for now we need to focus on the ghosts. We need to close that door."

"What do we need?"

Grams gave me a knowing look, "You should know, honey. You were looking for it."

It clicked somewhere inside my brain, "The talisman."

"Yes. Get that, and we can close that door."

Caroline had gotten off the phone with Elena and called me over. When I got there, she had a weird look on her face. "What's wrong, Care?"

She snapped out of it and shook her head, "Nothing, it's fine."

I narrowed my eyes, but made nothing of it. "What did you need?"

"Elena says that you should text Damon. He has the necklace."

I nodded, pulling my phone out. I texted him about the urgency of getting the necklace down here. When he texted me back, he said that it was somewhere in the house.

"Let's go. Damon said that it's at the boarding house."

* * *

"It's not over here." Bonnie called over to us. As they continued looking, Caroline called Elena as I continued to try Damon's phone.

"I am going to kick your ass! Call me back." I hissed into the phone. Consider yourself BACK to the top of the list, Salvatore!

As Caroline hung up, I heard her say something. "Caroline, what's going on?" She looked conflicted for a moment, before pulling me a little ways to the side.

"I think Bonnie's boyfriend ghost drama has taken a turn for the worst."

My eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, "What are you talking about, Caroline?"

Then she just blurted to me, "Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna."

My initial response was anger. This whole time I just thought that Bonnie was just paranoid. I knew that Jeremy was a good guy. Damn, I should have threatened him! And then, I felt a weird pressure. I would have to tell her, she's my sister and I promised not to lie to her anymore.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bonnie was behind us, so I sucked in a breath and turned to face her.

I took a few steps to her, looking her in the eyes, "There's something that you should know."

Her eyes were wary, "What's going on?"

"Elena...caught Jeremy kissing Anna."

She looked shocked for the most part. "What?" Caroline had come beside me as the she saw the guilty look on my face.

"I'm sorry." She told her.

She looked like she tried to process it. "He kissed her?"

"Bonnie, it doesn't matter. We're gonna fix this, and she's going to go back where she came from. I promise. Now we need to find the necklace."

We checked the entire first freaking floor, and then I threatened Damon on his voice-mail a couple of times.

I caught Bonnie sometimes wandering mindlessly through the room, so I knew that she needed me.

"Bonnie," I said, holding her arms and looking in her eyes, "I know how you feel, it hurts...bad, but we're going to do what we've always done; until it doesn't hurt so much anymore." She nodded at me, so I hugged her.

I hated seeing her like that. I know how bad that feeling is. God knows how many times Damon's made me feel that way.

I heard Bonnie's phone ring. Caroline glanced at me, "You don't want me to answer that phone." I warned her.

Her eyes widened slightly, before pressing the talk button. "What do you want Jeremy." Silence. "Not yet." She looked concerned, "Wait, what's going on?" Bonnie and I looked between each other as she spoke to him, before realization dawned on me.

"That little bitch took it." I spoke aloud, before turning to Bonnie.

Caroline argued with Jeremy before hanging up on him. Imagine that; it had to be mortifying for your boyfriend to choose a dead girl over you.

Gilbert Jr. is so dead.

* * *

We decided to leave the house and see if we could call Elena back. As I had just drove away from town square, Jeremy called back saying that they got the necklace.

We recognized a car totaled on the side of the road. "Wait, that's Mrs. Lockwood's car." I said to Bonnie and Caroline, in recognition.

Then, a bunch of people started to walk toward it. One of them, a man, stopped a few feet in front the car and I instantly remembered who he was, along with some others. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"The tomb vampires." I answered.

"Seph, I'm going to get out of the car and deal with this. I need you to take Bonnie and get the hell away from here." She ordered me.

"Caroline, I can't-"

She opened the car door and stepped out. "Move, now." She slammed the car door shut, and I slammed on the gas.

"Dammit!" I hit the top of the steering wheel in anger.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked me in fear.

"Remember the all the tomb vampires from founder's day?" She nodded. "Some of them, I helped kill. Their after the founding families."

After the explanation, I hauled ass to that house.

About five minutes after we had gotten there, Jeremy arrived with the necklace. Bonnie noticed the fiery look on my face, so she squeezed my hand. When I looked up at her, she shook her head so I knew that she wanted me to leave this alone.

We threw the necklace in the fire and stood around it, chanting the words. Soon, Grams joined us, giving us more than enough power. When I realized that the spell was working, tears started stream down my face.

She was going to have to leave soon. And I didn't know if she was going to be able to come back. Bonnie squeezed my hand harder.

"You're both stronger than this." She spoke. "I'm proud of you." When she disappeared, Bonnie was full on sobbing. Somehow, I knew that she might come back. She couldn't be gone forever.

We stood there in silence for a while, just staring at the fire. We both heard Jeremy's breathing behind us.

Bonnie let my hand go and I let her handle herself, as I should. "I am sorry, Bonnie."

I turned around, glaring at the younger Gilbert. "Just go, Jeremy." He lingered in his spot, glancing in my direction.

"She told you to leave." I repeated, coming to stand behind her. He took one lasting look at Bonnie before turning around and leaving.

All of a sudden, the fire started to spark up again. I walked cautiously to the fire, and looked to Bonnie in shock.

It was that freaking necklace.

* * *

When we had gotten home, Bonnie went straight to her room. But not way was I letting her sulk by herself. It's not how we roll. I grabbed Titanic out of the DVD player and grabbed the Chocolate ice cream, with two spoons.

When I got to Bonnie's room, I heard light sobbing. I knocked before saying, "Get yourself together, because I'm coming in!"

I barged in her room, taking in her depressing state. She was sitting there in her pajamas, wiping her face.

"I brought the break-up special!" I sang, and she smiled, waving me to come in. I dropped the ice cream on the bed before remembering something. "I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable."

When I got back to my room, I faintly heard my phone buzzing. When I saw the caller ID, I frowned.

"Where the hell have you been all day? I've been calling you." I hissed into the phone.

"I know. You're starting to get more creative with your threats." I glared into my phone. "I've been with Mason. There's something you have to see."

I shook my head, "It can wait. Not tonight. Bonnie and I are drained, and she needs me comfort. Tomorrow, I need some sleep." I told him, pulling my pajamas out.

I heard him sigh dramatically, "Fine. I'll see you, first thing in the morning."

I nodded absentmindedly, before saying, "Okay, pick me up."

"Done." I heard a pause. "What are you wearing?"

I smirked "I'm naked. Bye, Damon." I chuckled, before getting dressed. I went back to Bonnie's room and she raised an eyebrow.

"You took long." She stated.

"Yeah, I had a phone call."

"Anything wrong?" She held concern in her voice.

I shook my head. "Nothing that we need to worry about now. Tonight is just about you and me. The rest can wait for tomorrow morning." I got under Bonnie's covers and pressed play on Bonnie's laptop.

Bonnie leant on my shoulder, "Thanks, Seph."

"Don't mention it, Peanut." She slapped my knee playfully, "Uh...ouch?"

And for once in a long time, we spent some real quality time.

* * *

**Another long chapter guys! I updated early, so do I get 5 reviews? Please, please! I need five to write the next chapter. I don't care if you review more than once! Plus I want to know what you want to see from me next chapter, besides what I have planned. Review dudes!**

Question: What did you think of the short flashback into Althea and Klaus' story? Do you want to see more?

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	9. Ordinary People

**Sorry guys, but I am taking a mid-season finale of sorts after the Homecoming chapter. Plus I have to mentally prepare myself for the spring semester of college. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate it :) This is the explanation of Althea's story!**

[Disclaimer: I own nothing of the vampire diaries.]

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_Ordinary People_

I woke up with something to say this morning, so I thought that it would be best to express it before I lost it.

* * *

_Ignorance is bliss._

_When you don't know something that you never needed to know, it's doesn't matter to you. Despite the fact that people you don't know are suffering about secrets that they can't tell, you can't help but not care._

_It's not your fault, because it's human nature._

_When a stranger's life is going to shit, you can't help but move on because you have no emotional connection to this person._

_But what if it wasn't bliss?_

_What if the walls of the world were crumbling down around you and you had no idea what was going on? What if people are dying around you and there's no logical reason why? I think that's worse. Because even if you can't right the wrongs of the world, it gives you a piece of mind just to know._

_It's just enough to make someone appreciate their lives just a bit more._

* * *

I put on my jacket, grabbing my Canon EOS 60D camera and quickly jogged to the door, so that I could meet Alaric and Elena in the woods and check out the caves that they had found last night.

_"Hey."_ I heard a familiar voice call.

I turned around, and caught the rare sight of my dad leaning on the kitchen island, sipping a mug of coffee. My eyebrow rose in surprise, and my mouth got the best of me, "What _are_ you doing here?" I winced instantly, not meaning for it to sound so harsh.

His eyebrow rose as well, "Have you forgotten that I live here?"

I shrugged, looking him up and down once more. "Perhaps, I have."

He winced, holding his hands up in surrender, "I deserved that."

I changed the very awkward subject. "Did you want something? Because I was about to go." I told him, "Elena's waiting for me."

"What? You have no time for your old man?"

"I already made plans, Dad. You can't just come home and decide to want to talk." He'd been gone for a month on a business trip in Alaska. While he sent money home and occasionally called, we hadn't spent much time to spend together. Some of that was my fault though.

"The polar ice caps of Alaska holds nothing over your cold shoulder." He chuckled humorlessly.

I shrugged, "It happens." And then I gave it some thought. "Maybe we could have a family dinner this weekend or something?"

My dad smiled, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"I'll see you later." I said as I exited my house, rushing to my car.

* * *

"Careful where you shine that thing." Alaric said pointing to the flashlight in my hand. "Bats hate the light." He added and Elena froze in her spot.

"Wait, what?" Elena asked fearfully. I rolled my eyes at Elena and her phobia. The girl was scared of a lot of things that roamed in the dark. Besides vampires, of course.

"Persephone..." I heard something whisper my name. My eyes widened and when I whipped around, I screamed at the dark figure behind me. The sudden movement of light made some bats from inside the cave screech and fly out, causing us all to crouch down in avoidance.

"Scaredy cat." Damon chuckled at me, as I punched his chest.

"You moron!" I yelped and shoved him again. "That wasn't necessary." I hissed.

"Just ignore him." Alaric cut in. "That's what I do." Damon led us down further until he couldn't pass the barrier so he leaned against the wall, making himself comfortable.

"What is all this?" Elena asked while looking at the carvings.

"As far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple archaeological terms it's a really, really old story." Alaric explained.

"It's so much history." I mused as I moved closer to the wall and lightly grazed the markings with my fingers. "Woah." Unfamiliar pictures flashed through my mind.

"That, right there is a moon cycle." Alaric showed us the markings of the moon's different phases. "A man." He shined his light on another simple drawing of a person. "And a wolf." He showed her the last symbol.

"A werewolf." Elena put the pieces together.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood Diaries. Pictionary style." Damon quipped.

"Wait, didn't the Lockwood's come with the original Founder's in the 1860's?" Elena mused as she continued to look up at the wall.

"Maybe the Lockwood's did but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric said.

"How long?" Elena asked. I moved around, trying to soak up as much information as possible. There was something so familiar about all of this. My feet had brought me to stand in front of a wall with names written in a language that also had seemed familiar.

"Long." Damon accentuated. "It gets better. Show 'em, Ric." Ric walked over to where I was shining my flashlight and joined the lights.

"Names." He stated. "And they're not native. They're written in Viking script." He explained.

"Vikings?" Elena asked in awe. Something clicked in my mind about something that Rebekah had said on the first day of school.

"This one translates to Niklaus." Alaric explained and Elena's eyes widened.

I shined the light over another name, with a certain burst of knowledge. "Elijah…and here's Rebekah." I added, causing the other Elena and Alaric to stare at me. "Witchy instinct?" I shrugged.

"This just doesn't make sense. How can this cave be here with the exact names of the Original family? That would mean that they would have been here long before the New World." Elena said. "This has got to be one of Klaus's fakes."

"That's what I said." Damon added.

"I don't think so." I disagreed.

"That could be true but the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric said and clicked his flashlight on to light up the name in question. "

I stepped closer and quickly matched up the letters with the names they already knew. I didn't really read Viking, but with all the other names that we knew, there was only one answer. "Uh..."

"What? What is it?" Elena asked.

"Mikael." Ric spoke, conveying my thoughts exactly.

"Mikael?" Elena's eyes widened. "Mikael, as in the vampire who knows how to kill Klaus?" She repeated.

"Yep. I now like to call him Papa Original." Damon smirked.

"But that's not all." Ric continued.

I moved my flashlight farther down under Rebekah's name. "No way..."

"There's something else?" Elena asked.

"Why don't you read it out loud, Seph?" Ric told me.

"It's her." I said turning around. "It's Althea." I moved closer to the markings as Elena asked about why her name was up there. I slid my fingers over them, causing a brief vision to pass through.

* * *

**10th Century, New World**

_Rebekah and Althea had discovered caves near the village. Around sundown, they went back to carve their names into stone._

_"Bekah, I know not of your writing. How should my name be on this wall?" Althea questioned, as she watched Rebekah use the blade to write her own._

_"We are friends, are we not?" She answered her. "I shall write your name with my own hand."_

_Althea smiled and watched her best friend start to write her name on the stone wall. While they were enjoying themselves, Althea felt two arms wrap around her waist. She let out a small squeal, alarming Rebekah._

_"Nik, do not scare us like that!" Rebekah scolded her older brother._

_Althea slapped his hands off her, whilst he smiled in amusement. "He's always scaring me, Rebekah. Perhaps something is amusing about scaring an unsuspecting maiden." She pointedly raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Well be careful, Nik. I do not want to mess up her name."_

_As Rebekah was finishing up, Niklaus was eager to start his own. "Rebekah, let me have at it." _

_"Quiet, Niklaus. I have to keep my concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger." Rebekah told him._

_"Father would not like you handling a blade." Althea knew of their father and his harsh dealings with Niklaus. He had even turned his harsh gaze on her after she was caught playing with Niklaus in the forest once._

_"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade." Althea and Rebekah had a knack for doing things that normal women were not allowed. "Father need not know."_

_"He'll find out." Niklaus reminded her. "He always does."_

_Althea stood up as Rebekah finished her name, "That's because you always tell him."_

_"I can't help it." His eyes cast down. "He frightens me."_

_"He frightens us all." Rebekah even looked at Althea. "That is why we all stick together as one."_

_"Always and forever." Althea promised Rebekah and Niklaus. And at the time, Althea had meant it._

_"Right, traitor?" Rebekah teased lightly, putting smiles on both of their faces._

_Niklaus cracked a smile."Right."_

_"Here, you finish. Althea and I are to help our mothers with the meal." _

_"Yes," Niklaus agreed. "Tend to dinner and leave the blades to the men, sister."_

_"You never learn, Nik." Althea smirked, shaking her head at the man._

_She handed her brother the blade hard enough to draw blood. "Ah, Rebekah!" He hissed in pain._

_"It's just a little blood." Rebekah smirked. "Be a man about it." Then she took her leave, with Althea and Niklaus still inside._

_She strode up to Niklaus, and took his wounded hand. "Rebekah can be quite brutal, yes?" _

_Niklaus snorted. "My sister is a nuisance."_

_She silently agreed, but tilted her head to the side. "But she is quite loyal."_

_"Yes, she is." He agreed, whilst Althea healed him. When she let go, Niklaus smiled in wonder. "That's remarkable!" He complimented._

_"You mustn't tell anyone that I did that." She told him, as her mother wouldn't like that._

_He caressed her chin, "I would never."_

_"Althea, we must go!" Rebekah called back through the caves._

_She gave her precious Nik one last smile before going back after her best friend._

* * *

**Present Day, Mystic Falls**

"Rebekah wrote her name on the wall." I said as I stepped back from the writing. "And Althea's, and then Klaus wrote his. I'm unsure of the rest." Everyone looked at me blankly. "I had a vision." I said dryly.

Ric nodded before picking up his camera and nodding at mine. "Well we'd better get these pictures."

Ric and I took pictures of everything that we found inside the caves, from beginning to end. Then we went back to Ric's apartment. I was practicing with Damon, while Elena was talking with Ric. "I see the technique, but you're sloppy." He said as he bloacked my attack on his arm.

"I'll get better." I promised. I gripped the stake as swung my arm at Damon's shoulder.

He easily blocked me and I huffed, turning around to kick him in the ribs, which he blocked knocking the stake out my hand. "So the ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that would kill Klaus."

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" I asked, momentarily breaking my train of thought.

"Yes, which probably means that the wall will lead us to Mikael." Damon said watching them fight. "Who we've already found and lost."

I wasn't giving up though, so I just simply faked going for his stomach, and sneak-attacked at his shoulder. He caught me in the last second.

"You're getting better." He acknowledged, and I smirked. Only to my surprise, he grabbed the stake and turned me around. "Bang, you're dead." He said, before nibbling at my exposed skin. I resisted the urge to giggle and pushed him off me.

I walked up to the table where our pictures intermingled. "Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena said simply.

Then I smirked, "I know exactly how we'll do that."

"Fine, fine." Damon uttered. "If I'm being as irritatingly optimistic as you two, how are you supposed to do that?"

I glanced back at him. "We go straight to the source."

Elena caught on, "Rebekah."

"Bingo." I grabbed my bag, "Let's go. I have practice this morning." I shared a look with Damon and I nodded to him. He was worried about me, as usual.

* * *

Elena followed me out and I drove to Mystic Falls High as fast as I could, taking my usual shortcut. Once I cut the engine, Elena glared at me, "Do you respect the traffic laws?"

I squinted my eyes, "Should I?" Elena gave me a dry look. "Okay, gosh! I'm sorry."

When I looked over, practice was beginning to start, and I was late. I eyed Rebekah, who was trying out my demonstration from yesterday.

"Not bad. But you should stick your flips better." I criticized.

"I keep that in mind." Then Rebekah turned to Elena, "And you? _Goody_."

I rolled my eyes, at the mean girl power struggle. "Can we hold our mean girl instincts back for awhile? It's extremely petty."

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"To get to know you better, as we are still acquaintances at the moment." I nudged Elena, who snapped out of her glare. "And Elena agrees, right?"

"Yes."

"Is this about Stefan?" Rebekah waved her off, "Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should actually take out a page from my book, if I'm being honest." She ranted.

"No, not that." Elena pulled out the picture of Rebekah's name in Runic, as I pulled out Althea's. "These."

She looked over the photographs in realization. "I'm curious as to why you spent 1000 years running from your father." Elena told her.

Rebekah looked reluctant, "I should get back to the girls."

"Don't worry about it." I told her. "I can vouch for you."

"I'd rather not." She still refused, turning around to walk away.

Out of nowhere, Elena spoke up. "Well, maybe we should ask Mikael when we wake him?" Low blow, Lena. Rebekah looked in my direction, but I shrugged.

"You're bluffing." She concluded. "You don't know where he is. No one does."

"Well then, whose rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena challenged.

Rebekah rushed to us both, "If you wake him, we're all doomed."

"So then tell us." I pushed.

"Why do you wanna know?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you want us to wake him?" My eyebrow rose again.

"I have to get back to the girls." Rebekah repeated, walking away.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll work on her." I patted her shoulder, "I'll call you when she decides to spill the beans."

"Alright. See you later."

I gave her a smile, "Later." Then I followed after the blonde.

"Hey Bekah!" I called after her, causing her to pause in her tracks.

"Why did you call me that?"

I smiled innocently, "I just thought that you would like that." I got in line next to her as we started our drills.

"Look, I'm not interested in your using my interest in you to your advantage." My eyebrow rose at the word interest.

"Why not? You're using me to substitute for your _very dead_ best friend." I challenged her.

_"You don't know anything!"_ Rebekah hissed at me.

I put my hands up in surrender, before adding, "All the more reason to hear the full story."

* * *

After a full day at school trying to convince our favorite blonde original to fess up, Elena and I went back to Ric's to see how his was putting together the story.

Elena was talking to Damon about Stefan on the phone, while Ric and I were looking at the pictures.

"So far we have something on a vampire and a werewolf."

"She's fine and in one piece." Elena told Damon. I rolled my eyes, this was exactly why I haven't been answering his calls.

"Rebekah will come around." I stated proudly.

"She hates us, and she didn't look like she was going to tell us earlier." Elena stated.

"Correction, she hates _you_. I, however, look like her dead best friend. And I've been working on her all day. I can be pretty persistent when I want to be."

"Don't get offended, but I doubt it."

"I agree. I mean, I'm sure that a thousand-year-old vampire has learned the virtue of patience." Ric added.

"Now, I'm offended." I crossed my arms. As I said this, my phone beeped. I looked down and saw a message from Rebekah.

_You and Elena come over for a chat_  
_-Rebekah_

I turned my phone over showing the message. "See, I've got this." I picked up my bag to go, "Oh yeah, Ric. Bonnie's coming over to help you with the story."

* * *

When we got to the boarding house, Rebekah had the music blaring and iced champagne waiting for us.

My kind of party...

"Hey! What's up?" The original said, with a genuine smile. Hmm, wow, that's a totally 180 from the attitude she was giving me all day. Guess the charm worked.

"You wanted to chat with us?" I smiled.

Instead of getting into the details, she looked behind her. "Alright girls! Have at it." About five girls our age came out with various colors.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena looked at her incredulously.

"Genius." I mused. Elena nudges me, as the blonde original smirks. "So genius-ly cruel."

"I needed a homecoming dress." She stated simply. "So what do you think? Pick one."

I think that I like the blue one...but the red one is awesome. "Um I think you-"

Elena cut me off, scoffing. "We're not here to help you shop."

"Right. I want to know why you don't want us to wake Mikael." My eyebrow rose in question. Rebekah smirked before blurring over to the girl in blue and vamping out.

"Come on! I liked that dress. Don't ruin it!" I scolded.

"Pick. One." Rebekah demanded.

"The red one!" Elena picked quickly. She let her go, smoothing her hair out and smiling.

I tsked, "Not cool, Bekah." I sort of teased, as she shrugged.

"Go away. You remember nothing." She compelled, and the girls walked away. Rebekah walked up to us with a vengeance. Elena looked a bit scared, as I just stared at her blankly. "You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn, is that clear?"

"Fine." She walked away, so I gestured for Elena to follow her up the stairs, since this was going to be a long ass day.

When we ended up in Stefan's room, I grinned. I wouldn't do this to my best friend Stefan, but evil-compelled asshole, hell yes. SABOTAGE! "How fun is this?" Rebekah grinned. I walked in and walked around Stefan's room, which looked like a damn museum.

"Damon was right." I said, as I checked out the autographed Bon Jovi CD. "Stefan is a pack rat."

Rebekah nodded, "It's a ripper thing." Rebekah was currently going through his underwear drawer.

"We shouldn't be here." Elena tried to fun-suck. As usual.

"Aww, Lena don't fun-suck!" I took her hand, pulling her in. "It's natural for women to snoop. We both know that men do not open up. Everything I learned about Stefan came from close observation." I glanced at her, "And I'll tell you he is a weird one."

"Then I guess that he hasn't changed much since the 20's?" Rebekah said to me, but was challenging Elena.

"Of course he's changed. Stefan and I only became friends because of who was when I met him." I jumped in to keep Elena from scowling at her.

"Are we going to look through his stuff, or are you going to tell us your story?" Elena cut in.

"Oh, Elena, you really are no fun." Rebekah turned to me, "Why don't we take a look at the journals, Persephone?"

I pondered the thought, before answering, "As tempting as that is, I'll have to agree with Elena."

Rebekah sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Well Elijah told me that your father was a wealthy landowner in Europe." I recalled. "How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents were just starting a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it." She started. "They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So how did you end up here?" Elena prodded. "This part of the world hadn't been discovered yet."

"Not by anyone in your history books." She chuckled aloud. "But my mother knew the witch Ayanna and her daughter Althea." Rebekah looked to me weirdly and I felt like she was picturing me as Althea. "-who heard from the spirits about a mystical land where everyone was healthy; blessed with gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, and we lived among those people."

"The werewolves?"

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me." Rebekah told us.

"You make it sound so normal." Elena said.

"It was. Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night, and by morning, we'd return home. However one night, Althea's brother Viktor, Niklaus, and Henrik went out to watch the men transform into wolves. It was forbidden and one thing led to another... Henrik was killed and Viktor was dying. And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Rebekah explained. My phone suddenly began to ring breaking the small moment of silence.

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you." Rebekah smirked.

I decided to move out into the hall. "Hello? Damon, where are you?" I answered my phone.

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed. Still standing?" he asked me.

"Yes. We're fine, but I can't talk right now." I replied. I frowned as hearing Stefan's voice in the background.

"Was that Stefan?"

"Yeah. I kind of went off-book, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing" Damon told me.

"You let him out?" I sighed, if Elena wasn't annoying enough already today...

"I've got this, Seph." Damon huffed, hanging up.

"Urgh." I growled at my phone. When I reached Stefan's room again, Rebekah was still looking through Stefan's stuff. A couple of journals were strewn about, and a collection of collectible pens. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena huffed in annoyance.

Rebekah got up off the bed and looked at a picture of Elena and Stefan.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple." she said. I rolled my eyes again at her petty attitude.

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Elena said.

"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." Rebekah groaned.

"Liar liar, Bekah." I tsked, smirking at the blonde. "What was that runway show earlier? You don't care about our silly little homecoming dance?" I mocked.

"You know what, we're just going to go." Elena and I got up and started to leave.

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah looked at us.

I turned around with a raised eyebrow. "And you're not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend." As I turned around and joined Elena, Rebekah caved.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the original witch." Rebekah told us. I smirked in satisfaction before turning around.

"The Original Witch?" I looked at her.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires." Rebekah replied.

Hmm, now we're getting somewhere.

"Althea and I were just in the next room as my mother and father tried to persuade her mother to help them." Rebekah explained.

We followed Rebekah back down the stairs as we asked her more questions. I was curious to Rebekah telling us what Althea's part.

* * *

**10th century, New World**

_As Althea and Rebekah listened to the conversation between the adults, she couldn't help but feel terrible about it. She knew how obedient her mother was to those spirits, but her fondness for her best friend, her growing feelings for her older brother, and her care for the rest of their family was overwhelming._

_"I want to help your mother." She whispered to Rebekah. The blonde grabbed both of her friends hands._

_"I will have no part in this." Ayanna told them before calling, "Althea. Come along now." _

_Althea gave her friend one last sad look before repeating, "Always and forever." Then she obeyed her mom, giving Esther a nod before leaving the house._

_After they had both gone, Esther knew what she needed to do. "If she will not protect our family, then it is in your hands alone, my love." Esther saw the determination in the girl's eyes and knew that she would help. She was a very powerful young girl, and was Ayanna's protege._

* * *

**Present Day, Mystic Falls**

"So how would Althea help your mom?" I asked. "What could she do?"

"Because my mother was also a witch."

My eyes widened a bit in surprise._ "What?"_

"The witch of the Original family. The _Original_ witch?" Rebekah said simply. We both looked at each other in surprise, as the three of us walked into the library.

"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Rebekah asked trying to change the subject yet again.

"But if your mother was a witch, then-"

"Am I? No." She cut Elena off.

"A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both." I explained to her.

"Exactly. My mother did this for us. She did not turn." Rebekah replied, finding a bottle of wine.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." Rebekah replied.

"He killed you." I stated.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." she said opening the bottle.

* * *

**10th century, New World**

_After Althea watched Mikael kill Tatia, she was told to join Esther at the fire while they got the wine._

_After the spell was cast, Althea sat at the fire with guilty eyes. She used her powers for dark magic. The last time that this type of magic was used, the witch who did it bore the consequences._

_"Does Mikael have to k-kill them?" The young witch was frightened at the idea. She felt like something had awakened in her. She absentmindedly played with the blue pendant that hung on the necklace of protection that the witch had given her._

_"Yes, darling. It's part of the ritual." She placed a reassuring hand on her fellow little sister's hand. "You've made the right choice. Thank you."_

_She nodded, feeling that even though it felt wrong, the older woman made her feel better. As the young girl waited for them to complete the ritual, someone stormed into Esther's home._

_"You foolish girl!" Her mother scolded, as her older sister stood behind her with a hateful look on her face. "I told you to never try that kind of magic! I'll let the spirits deal with you."_

_"Mother!" The young witch wailed._

_"Face the consequences." With one sad lingering look to her daughter, Ayanna vanished._

_"It's alright. We are sisters, and I shall take care of you." Esther promised. "Promise me that you stay loyal?"_

_After some thought, the young witch pledged her loyalty. "Forever and Always." Only the she was too foolish to know what she promised to the older witch._

_As the days followed, Rebekah and the others started to learn of the consequences that they had to face. Niklaus wasn't allowed to be near his love anymore, not since he tried to kill her. In fact, all of the Original siblings suffered from their bloodlust. They fixed the problem with the sunlight, but there was a flower near the oak tree that burned them to the touch. And while the oak tree give them life, it could take it away._

_One night, Althea awoke to the burning of the oak tree. She stared to the family in shock, because this tree stood to control the balance. As witches, they had to maintain the balance._

_"Come, love." Niklaus said, causing the young woman to slowly move toward him. When she reached him, she grabbed his hand._

_She noticed that things were getting out of control, but first she had to figure out where her loyalties really lied._

* * *

"And with that... The predatory species was born."

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame." Rebekah said.

"Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son." I said.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and Althea helped; then she turned her back on him. Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her." Rebekah explained.

Now I get why Rebekah gets touchy when I mention Althea. The bitch betrayed them -not that that wasn't a reason to do so- but that's why she wants my friendship.

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena frowned.

That too, of course.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered." Rebekah told us. "Nik stayed with me to help bury our mother. Elijah returned and we all promised never to leave or abandoned one another."

_"Always and forever."_ I repeated. "Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" I said.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." Rebekah said.

"But you still love him?" Elena frowned.

"He's my brother, and I am immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story. It's time to go. I said leave, both of you. I don't know what you're up to, but I am no longer playing along." Rebekah said.

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena said.

"And I've given you a thousand, but you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother. I'm not stupid." Rebekah said.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, Seph's and mine." Elena told her.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if either of you come after my brother, I will _rip_ you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave." Rebekah sneered.

After Elena and I were a safe distance from the house and inside the car, I got started thinking about the story. "She betrayed Rebekah and Klaus." I said aloud. "No wonder why she tries to be my friend. It's as if she's trying to spite Althea."

"She didn't betray them. The original witch took advantage of her." Elena disagreed.

"I think that I want to hear her side." I declared. "I want to know if she really is the bitch that I've made her out to be."

I drove Elena and I back to the caves where Alaric and Bonnie had filled in some of the blanks. "Yeah. Filled in what we could. Got vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, et cetera, et cetera" Ric said, as he put post it notes with words on each of the matching symbols.

"That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires. Which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed." Elena said.

"Okay, so tree equals weapon, sort of, but we already knew that. What we're not sure about is this. We've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside-down figures usually signify death of some kind." Alaric explained.

"Death of the original witch?" I suggested.

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But why is that one connected to the witch's death?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. We haven't gotten that far" Bonnie replied.

Something occurred to me, "This makes perfect sense."

"Oh, my God. Rebekah doesn't know the real story." Elena looked at me in agreement.

"He's lied to her." I snorted, "I'm not surprised. First, the lying bitch, now lying older brother." I sighed, "Where does the lying end?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked me.

"Our ancestor went behind her mother's back to help the original witch create the original vampires, staying true to her promise to stick with them. Then, she went behind their backs and pledged her loyalty to the original witch to put the curse on Klaus." I explained bitterly, while pointing out the symbols that matched the part of the story that I was telling.

"You say that last part like it's a bad thing." Bonnie muttered.

"It isn't. I just think that she was naive, and should have stayed out of it entirely." I clenched my jaw, "All of this is her fault. I'm in this mess because of her." I said the last one quietly.

"Well if we're going to get rid of Klaus, we're going to need Rebekah on our side." Elena concluded. "She needs to hear the truth."

"Okay." I said. "And then this can finally end."

Elena and I went back to the boarding house to set the record straight. Even if we were using this information for personal gain, she deserved to know.

"I thought I told you to leave twice." Rebekah sighed at both Elena and I, as we walked back into the living room yet again.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"Nik was there. He told me." Rebekah frowned.

"Well, he lied to you." I said.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked.

"Because of this story." I replied. "The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols, the story of your family..." I pulled out the pictures of the symbols and put it on the table.

"How your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this; this is the symbol for hybrid. It's the combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." I explained. I showed her the picture of the necklace symbol.

"Her necklace." Rebekah stated.

"And this is the story of her death." Elena told her. She pulled out another picture.

"The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus." Elena said.

"No. No, he wouldn't." Rebekah protested.

"They put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then they rejected him." Elena started

With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened; even his feelings for Althea. When she rejected him, he turned to violence. He killed your mother, Rebekah, and then he made up this _entire_ lie about your father so that he wouldn't lose you." I added. "I'm sorry."

"These mean nothing. They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" Rebekah yelled. She grabbed the pictures and threw them into the fireplace.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena asked.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you." Rebekah demanded.

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop." Elena told her.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Rebekah screamed. She grabbed both Elena and I by our necks and pushed us against the wall. "Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" She yelled. She then let both of us go. Rebekah collapsed to the ground in tears. Elena just gave one more sympathetic look, then shook her head and left the room leaving me with Rebekah.

I bent down to her level and grabbed both of her hands, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry on her behalf. She betrayed you, and I get it." I patted her lightly on the shoulder, before getting up to leave.

I went home with a heavy heart this time. I felt sorry for Rebekah, and understood Klaus a bit better. Sure I still hated him for ruining my life, but ultimately, I blame Althea. If she hadn't helped their mother, I wouldn't have even _been_ a part of this. She betrayed her best friend, and the man that she was in love with.

As I got ready for bed, I cleared my mind so that I could actually sleep. I walked out of my bathroom, ready to go to bed. I frowned at the figure with the smug expression on his face, lying on my bed.

"Damon, seriously?" I groaned.

"We got Mikael." Damon told me.

"What? How?" she asked.

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. The plan's in motion. See? Told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day." he rolled his eyes.

I shrugged. "I'm not yelling at you."

"Why not? I went behind Elena's back, freed Stefan. And you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever. It's just now he's a dick that's on our side." Damon explained.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not mad. Neither is Elena." I sighed, "I'm just tired."

I tried to pull on my sheets to make Damon move off of my bed. Fatass, I thought to myself. The one time I want to actually sleep, and he has to ruin it. Although, I can't shake the fact that I'm glad that he's here.

"No, I think Mikael's weapon is a stake, because he mentioned something about it." He suddenly said.

"Well, then they must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down." I told him, since that was the only way he could have gotten it.

"So I was right. After all that, the wall led us to Mikael." Damon said. I nodded as I gave up and got into bed beside Damon.

"It led us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too" I told him.

"Really? What'd you learn from her?" he asked.

"I learned that she's just a girl that she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her." I explained, facing Damon seriously. I felt like I was describing myself in a way. "You know, when all is said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family." I concluded.

"You should tell that to my brother." Damon said.

"I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon." I said, before turning around and switching off my lights. Damon frowned at me slightly.

"I think that you're going be the one to save him from himself." I explained. "It won't be because he loves Elena. It'll be because he loves you. Now let me sleep."

"Sure." Damon said quietly. I gave him a weak smile and closed my eyes. Damon stayed beside me, and I resisted the urge to move closer to him.

Before I fell into a deep sleep, I felt the softest kiss on my forehead, before the feeling of emptiness next to me.

* * *

**Here I am, 2 AM again. I hope you guys liked this, because I spent days writing it, and extra time editing. Did you guys like the flashback scenes? If you did, then cool. I think that Althea's relationships with the Original family are important. This chapter was almost 7000 words! I think I hit a new high!**

Question of the Day: Do you think that Althea is naive or do you think that she was a traitor?

**Review Guys!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	10. Homecoming

**Did anybody else see Ian at Kelly and Michael wednesday? Oh my gosh, I was tempted to hop on the subway and make my way to the studio! I swear that he dresses like Damon in those tight jeans to entice us poor girls... he's awesome though.**

[Disclaimer: I'd like to claim ALL the hot guys in Mystic Falls. Damn.]

Chapter Nine:

_Homecoming_

* * *

I was standing a little ways from Elena in the boarding house as Stefan made the call do I speak of? The one in which Stefan lures Klaus back to Mystic Falls. I couldn't help but keep the satisfied look on my face as Stefan spoke to him. "Your father's dead." I heard Stefan say.

"Oh my mistake, not your actual father. Mikeal. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" I knew that there was no way that he would leave anything to chance. He was afraid of Mikael and was not coming back unless Stefan did a play-by-play.

Luckily for us, we had the foolproof plan.

* * *

_An Hour Earlier_

"Alright, we'll say that Mikael followed the Seph and Elena in here." Stefan said. "Mikael tried to grab them, so he could use them as bait."

"And then what? Vervained him?" I questioned.

"No." Damon scoffed. "We vervained him. The guy is an original; we've got to make it realistic."

"I take some offense to that..." I trailed off. I could vervain an original! Stefan and Damon sent me doubtful looks. "Fine. You vervained him. Whatever!" I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"And in the process, discovered he had a dagger." Stefan continued.

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah-" Elena spoke up. "-but instead-"

"-We drove it through his heart." Stefan finished her sentence.

"What happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" I replied to him.

"She's right." Damon agreed with me. "You, my brother, have been compelled to do whatever Klaus says so the idea to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied."

"Well don't look at me." Stefan spoke. "I'm just in charge of getting him back here."

"You he'll want absolute proof." I reminded them all. "Only way we could do this is-"

"Then I shall be dead." All of our heads turned to the direction of the voice.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asked Papa Original.

"Well then our plan is working; Klaus will absolutely want to see my body." Mikael answered her.

"What would you kill him with? Those daggers won't work on him." Elena said, and I nodded along with her.

"I'm in possession of a stake, fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned."

"And where is that?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Not here." He answered.

"Then how are we to know that you have one?" I prodded. Originals have began a track record of betrayal, and I'm not leaving anything to chance either

"Knowing its location is my insurance policy." He raised an eyebrow at me this time and Damon nudged me in warning.

"Against what?" Stefan questioned.

"You leaving this in my heart." He replied as he picked up the dagger. "Seeing as a vampire can't dagger an original without dying...so-" He turned his gaze to me and Elena. "-it falls to one of you."

"You want one of us to actually dagger you?" Elena repeated.

"I'll do it." I breathed. Everyone turned to me, "He'll believe it if Stefan said that I did it." Stefan nodded in agreement.

"And this is the only way?" Elena asked Mikael.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust."

Mikael cleared his throat and stood in front of me. I pulled the stake back and plunged it into Mikael's heart. He gasped at first, but soon I could see the colour fading out of him. I knew that I had done it right. I let Mikael drop to the floor as I watched.

Then, I just simply stepped over his body. "Go ahead, Stefan. Make the call."

* * *

_Present Time_

"Well he's here." Stefan answered to Klaus. "Come by whenever." He'll want Stefan's confirmation in order to even consider it. "It's true. Saw it with my own eyes…that's not a problem, she's right here…" Rebekah stepped forward.

"Hello, Nik." Rebekah spoke to her brother. "It's true. He's finally out of lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here…good. I'll see you then, brother."

"So it worked?" I asked her.

"Yes." Rebekah answered me. "He brought it. He's coming home." I tried to feel some remorse about casually discussing our plan to kill her brother while she standing right there, but honestly, I couldn't find any.

"Was that easy or what?" Damon said.

"Let's just get this over with." Elena sighed, leaning over Papa Original.

Elena pulled out the dagger and the plan was set in motion.

* * *

Today was the day.

I was unnaturally happy when I woke up this morning. Bonnie and my dad were staring at me weirdly. I definitely had a rainbow stuck up my butt. It probably had something to do with Klaus' impending downfall. I smirked at the thought, as I loaded my bagel with strawberry cream cheese.

"Caroline called." I told Bonnie. "She told me that if you sit this dance out, she'll kill you."

"Caroline's the one with a date." She muttered, following me back up the stairs.

"Well, we can go together." I smiled. "I'm don't have a date either." Bonnie looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"How is it possible that you have no date?" Bonnie asked me, as I fixed my unruly long light brown hair in the hallway mirror.

I sent her a look. "If I were to have a date, he'd have to be compelled, with the plan that we have brewing for tonight."

She nodded. "True." I took a good look at my twin, frowning at the sadness that our shared green eyes held. I sat on the bed so that we could be eye to eye.

"Are you okay? About, you know?" I asked her, referring to Jeremy.

"I'm just so angry." She told me. "She was dead. How could you choose something that's dead over your girlfriend?" That's got to hit a girl's ego hard.

"Look I'm gonna tell you what Caroline said to me: Guys are stupid, reckless, and brainless. You're an amazing person; you're nice, durable, you're the smarter twin-" She smiled smugly. "-yes, I do admit that- and you've got a big heart." I shrugged. "What's not to love?" She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." She leant on my shoulder, and I heard in a shaky whisper, "I miss you."

I pulled back awkwardly, deciding to drop the subject. I smiled as I met her gaze, "Caroline and I decided that you need some girl time."

"Come on, then." She jumped up.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm going to help Damon with some things and get dressed there. I wouldn't really have fun anyway. He's still out there, and I just- I can't."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know." She said, but I don't think that she does. I blame Althea ultimately for my problems, but Klaus is the one who killed Elena and I. Fair is fair.

Bonnie and I loaded our dresses and accessories into our car and I dropped her off at Caroline's. As I drove to the boarding house, I absentmindedly fingered the bracelet that Damon gave me.

Bonnie did say something this morning that worried me. Rebekah could turn on us, it could ruin everything. At the same time though, she's had everyone in her life betray her, supposedly she thinks I'm her friend; who looks like her dead best friend.

I briefly brushed against the thought of daggering her.

* * *

Elena and I were fixing some weapons for tonight, as Damon was setting up some of the grenades. I lightly brushed my fingers against the stakes as I smiled at the thought of what was to transpire tonight.

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he is her brother." I said, looking at Elena.

"Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother. The wolfsbane's ready" Damon told us as we joined him in the bathroom.

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people who can make it go wrong." Elena looked in the mirror.

"You're right. And we need Klaus to die sooner rather than later." I commented.

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon smiled.

"Really? Pray tell." I looked at him curiously.

"Well, if I told you, then it won't be a secret." Damon replied, indicating that we had listening vampires in the house.

Stefan walked into the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe.

"I need to borrow a tie." He announced.

"You have your own ties." Damon looked at him.

"I'm 162 years old and I'm going to a homecoming dance. I need better ties." Stefan huffed.

"You could not go." Elena shrugged.

"I mean, it's not like you'd be missed." I smirked at him.

"I'm compelled to protect you both. And if I look at your track record at high school dances, it's pretty tragic. With my luck, you'll both go ahead and get yourselves murdered by the homecoming queen." Stefan said, walking away.

Elena rolled her eyes and started to fumble with one of the wolfsbane grenades attempting to close it. Damon smacked her hand and tried to take it.

"I know how to do it. Alaric taught me." Elena told him, with annoyance in her voice.

"Elena, if this thing blows up in our faces just remember only one of us heals quickly." Damon scolded, carefully taking the grenade away from her. Stefan returned to the bathroom carrying ties.

"Ugh, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades." Stefan groaned.

"Never you mind, brother. The less you know, the better." Damon said.

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." Stefan scoffed.

"You're the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart." Elena spoke.

"You do have reason to worry. But if I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. So if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not going be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." Stefan said leaving.

For a while, Elena and I did some more prepping and then we left the room to talk. Apparently we hadn't been doing enough of that lately. Her words, not mine.

"This plan needs to work, Seph." Elena said, pacing in the kitchen.

"I know, Elena. We've thought of everything." I reminded her. This girl worries too damn much.

Elena stopped and stood in front of me. "You see, I've been talking to Bonnie. And she thinks that...we think that you should pull back from the plan."

"What?" My voice was cold and low. How dare they talk about me behind my back. "I want him dead, as much as much as you do. You can't ask me that!"

Elena sighed, "Look, you can go to the dance and enjoy it with Caroline."

"You don't trust me." I stated, the shock from the betrayal seeping into my words.

"Of course I trust you, but like I said, we can't let anything go to chance." I just continued to look at her in disbelief.

"You're right." I told her, with my face void of all emotion. "We can't." I walked away from her. As pissed as I was, I calmed myself down and planned to deal with Rebekah. I looked for the dagger, but I hadn't been able to find it. You don't think...

Elena.

I rushed upstairs to Stefan's room. When I had gotten there, Elena's hand was on Rebekah's shoulder and the dagger was plunged through her back. Her eyes were full of shock and betrayal as her skin grayed.

I raised my eyebrows, making my presence known as I walked closer to her. "It had to be done, Seph." She explained. "I know that you bonded with her..."

I shook my head, "No, I was actually planning to do it myself. I saw it in her eyes when we told her about her mother. She was angry, but I couldn't see that anger toward him. It was directed at the lie he told. Since then, I knew that she might turn on us." I eyed her dead body. Damn, through the back.

"Good then, you get it." Elena stated, walking over to me.

I sighed, "Look Elena, I've been on your side through this whole thing. You don't know how long I've wanted him dead." I felt my hands clench at my sides. "Rebekah was always a liability, and I expected that she would have to be put down."

"I know that." Elena told me, putting her hand on my arm in a comforting way. I resisted the urge to pull back. "But you're too angry. I'm trying to do what's best."

"Fine."

* * *

"It had to be done. Rebekah was never going to be completely on our side" Elena tried to justify her actions after Damon came into the room.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very Katherine of you." Damon said.

"Ouch." I grimaced. Elena hates that.

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon." Elena glared.

"It was a compliment... Sort of" Damon replied.

"It's kinda an insult to her." I added in her defense.

"Stefan is right. Someone's going to let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. And it's probably going to be me." Elena said.

"Elena, you just daggered somebody. You're going to be fine." Damon told her. "You both are."

"But I feel bad about it. I care too much. That's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link." Elena said.

"No you're not." I suddenly said, causing them both to look at me. "I am."

"Seph, I didn't mean to make you fe-" I stopped her.

"It's ok. Bonnie can deal with Tyler and I'll just enjoy the party." I breathed my answer. "You were right." I finished, before looking at Damon. "Do you trust him? Mikael?" I asked him.

"Nope." he said simply.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked.

"No. Not as long as he's under Klaus's control." Damon told her.

"Then we need a better plan." Elena told him.

"I know what to do. You're just not going to like it" Damon told them.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because when this all goes down, neither of you are having any part of it." Damon told us. Realization flitted through my features as I realized what he meant.

"What does that mean?" Elena frowned.

"Do you trust me?" Damon looked at Elena.

"Yes." Elena replied, after a beat.

Damon looked in my direction. "You know I trust you."

"Then you both have nothing to worry about." He said.

* * *

Bonnie and I were currently sitting in front of our new venue for the homecoming dance, the Lockwood Mansion. I laid my hair in a set of full body curls that cascaded down my back, I had on a blue satin-silk strapless dress that almost came down to my mid-thigh. My protection necklace hung around my neck in the same place as always, much like where I keep my rose bracelet.

We weren't sitting in the car because we were nervous, anxious is more like it. Bonnie felt awkward coming to this party, but I didn't."You ready?" I asked her, looking her square in the eyes. I would understand if she wasn't.

"Yeah." She told me, and even though she probably wasn't as confident as she sounded, I admired her bravery.

We exited the car and joined Caroline. "Wow." I said, looking around. "This is homecoming."

"How did Tyler plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline whined. We even heard live music going on outside. "What? Is that a _band_ outside?"

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked, staring at all of the unfamiliar faces in the room.

"Last I checked, we were a graduating class of 125." I stated matter-of-factly.

"This is weird." Caroline shook her head. _"Where is Tyler?"_ Bonnie followed Caroline around as I surveyed the rest of the party. Something was definitely not right about this whole thing. Now where is Stefan? I went outside to get a closer look at what was going on.

I looked into the crowd in awe. There was at least three hundred more people here than the ones actually invited. I finally spotted Stefan and Tyler in the crowd, so I made myself over to them.

"What is this, Tyler?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"You'll see." He then pointed to the stage, and my eyes met with the man of the hour.

"Good evening, everyone." Everyone cheered as Klaus spoke into the microphone on the stage. What a bunch of idiots.

"I would like to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming." Klaus smirked as he looked over to me and Stefan.

"I'm actually not surprised." I stated, crossing my arms and walking away. I found Bonnie and Elena... Elena isn't supposed to...ah, it's Katherine. "What an entrance Klaus made, hmm?"

"No time for pleasantries, Sephie." Katherine smirked. "I need to have a word with you."

My eyebrow rose, "What?"

* * *

I was standing in the backyard talking to Bonnie. "Don't be so paranoid, Bon. It's gonna fine."

She continued to look around awkwardly. "Well until it is, I have a right to be on my guard."

I shrugged, grabbing us both drinks. "Take a drink." She took it from me and just simply held it.

I walked away and joined back up with Katherine as Matt walked away from her. "You shouldn't be drinking."

"The temptation was too great." I shrugged, so she stole it off me, taking a sip. I sucked my teeth and pouted.

I felt Katherine stiffen, and a certain person came to stand in front of us. Katherine looked a little too nervous. I was too, but she seemed on edge. "It seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise."

"He came at me, I didn't have a choice." I replied, with wary eyes.

"Still it's not easy for a human to dagger an original." He said, with a hint of suspicion.

"Newsflash, I've daggered an original before." I stated. "And I don't think that I count as human really."

"That's right, Elijah." Klaus laughed. Katherine started looking around then and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "You seem nervous." He stated.

"I'm not nervous, I just don't like you." Katherine as Elena responded.

"Well then I'll just get straight to the point then, my love." He said. "People have been after me for a thousand years and I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you two are thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. But you won't succeed."

"It won't be for lack of trying." Katherine replied coldly, as she grabbed my arm and started to pull me away, but Klaus sidestepped us.

He locked eyes with me, as he said, "And you'd be wise to tell Damon to watch his manners tonight. Because you see, if I die I've already assured Damon will die with me."

We talked about this, if there was an emergency, that I was to distract him while she was gone. He turned to walk away, and Katherine mouthed, "Now." I nodded and followed him back into the house.

"I hope that you're not following me to beg for anyone's life." He said, slowly turning back around.

"Actually, no." I said. "I wanted to know something."

"Ask away, love." He smirked, while checking me out.

"Did you kill Althea?" At my question, I saw a brief flicker of regret. Then his expression turned into amusement.

"It was tempting, yes. She smelled delectable." I sent him a look of annoyance, "But no, my sister was out for revenge."

"For helping your mother turn your family into vampires?"

"Among other things." He answered, then smirked again. "Have I told you how absolutely stunning that you look?"

I smiled fakely, "Like Althea, right?"

He frowned slightly, "Well your smells are similar, you and Althea are nothing alike."

I spoke without thinking. "I'm glad that someone thinks so." I closed my eyes in annoyance at myself. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?!

His eyes turned cold. "She was naive, deceitful, and my mother's lapdog."

"But you loved her, right?" I asked him.

"Too long ago to matter, love." He dismissed my question. As I prepared myself to ask the next question, Bonnie stormed in my direction and pulled me away.

When we made it back out front, she stopped me. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry about it." I told her calmly. "You should go home now. I don't trust Klaus not to hurt you."

She shook her head. "What's going on? What were you doing talking to him and why are you being so secretive?"

"I'm not being secretive!" I hissed, taking my coat from her and pulling it back on. "Why can't you and Elena trust me?!"

"I'm trying to, but it's hard!" I stared at her in disbelief, much like I did Elena today. "You've been closed off, but this morning when we talked I thought that I was wrong about you. I should've never let you get in my head!"

"What?" I shook my head. "Why are you blaming me for this? Is it really my fault how things turned out? I've done everything I could to keep you alive and you _think_ you can't trust me?" I scoffed. "Wow."

"I don't know you anymore." She shook her head, "I'm leaving." I should have been going with her, like I was told, but if Damon's life was being threatened, so I wasn't leaving.

"Fine. I don't care." I stormed away, trying to get as far as I could away from the house as possible. I hadn't even made it a couple of feet until someone grabbed me, covering my mouth. I struggled and struggled, only stopping when I saw Mikael in the distance. I stopped moving and glared as fiercely as I could.

"Nothing personal, Persephone." He told me in his chilling voice. "You're my leverage over Niklaus." On the other side of the porch, Katherine was there, with another hybrid holding her. She told me silently to shush and wait for her signal.

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael said.

"Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't." Klaus smirked.

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikeal told him.

"Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus sneered.

"They can't kill me." Mikael replied.

"True, but it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together, and they'll pounce." Klaus glared.

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikeal growled.

The spiky haired girl that was holding me moved forward, as the one with Katherine. She walked over to Mikeal and he grabbed us, looking at Klaus.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus, or they die." Mikeal sneered.

"Go ahead. Kill them." Klaus said.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it." Elena pleaded.

"Please." I didn't have to fake it because I genuinely was scared. What if Katherine's plan didn't work? I didn't want to die by Mikael's hand, or anyone's tonight. I should be home, telling Bonnie everything. I noticed Klaus' gaze linger on mine for a millisecond longer.

"If they die, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael said.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." Klaus growled.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" I flinched at his voice. God, he's such a monster. "Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one." Mikael yelled. I really didn't want to be stuck in this family drama.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill them." Klaus replied.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to." Mikael told him.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill them, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill them. Come on, old man. Kill them! Kill them!" Klaus yelled. Mikael stared and laughed at him.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael sneered.

I felt it coming before I saw it. I had to move. I jerked to the side, causing him to miss his desired spot. I felt the blinding pain of the stab wound in my side, causing me to cry out in pain. And just like that, I was forgotten. I pretended to be dead a bit longer, just enough to catch Damon.

Damon arrived and briefly looked in my direction, before rushing over to Klaus and stabbed him with the stake making Klaus scream. The hybrids began to rush over towards Klaus. Damon realized that he missed Klaus's heart. In the meantime Katherine got up. Katherine smiled at him.

"Katherine…" Mikael stopped and frowned.

Katherine pulled the pin out of the wolfsbane grenades.

"Kaboom!" Katherine smiled. She threw the grenades on the hybrids causing an explosion. Damon grabbed the stake about to drive it through Klaus's heart. I grabbed the blood that Katherine gave me out of my pocket and I drank it. I felt a bit stronger. I pulled myself together and gave him a migraine. He was going to hate me. Where the hell is he?

Suddenly Stefan rushed over to him and threw him in the opposite direction."What are you _idiots_ doing?" Damon demanded.

Klaus looked on the ground and saw the stake. He grabbed it and rushed over to Mikael driving the stake through his heart. Mikael caught on fire and began to burn eventually turning to nothing but ash.

_"What the hell did you do?"_ Damon exclaimed to us both.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus said as Stefan got up and looked at him. I remembered Katherine's words when I mentioned the aftermath of it all. Stefan glanced at me, as I stayed in my place on the floor.

_"Collateral damage." She shrugged. "He'll get over it."_

I hoped that she was right, but either way, it needed to be done. Katherine's blood was only enough for me to hold myself up. She hadn't given me enough to heal quicker, she wasn't feeling that generous. Her words, not mine.

A looked up once more, catching Damon's hateful gaze before he disappeared. It not only made me upset, but pissed, almost murderous. I know that he knew how eager I was to kill Klaus since the beginning. I don't know if I was more mad at Damon, Elena, Bonnie, or even myself. I basically was losing everything.

I snapped out of it when I saw a hand dangled in front of me. I looked up and let my breath go in relief. It was Stefan. I took his hand silently, and he pulled me up. He then bit into his wrist.

"That's not necessary." I tried pushing his wrist away.

"You helped me, so I'm doing you a favor." He basically shoved his wrist in my mouth.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked Stefan, as he led me down the road.

"She'll be here." Before I could ask who, a black car came up beside us, and the window flew down.

"Let's go!" Katherine shouted out the window. I hopped in the backseat, realizing that this was part of the plan.

"I'm not interested in a play-by-play of our failure, Katherine." Damon hissed through the phone. I didn't say anything, partly due to the fact that she sent a glare before she pressed the call button.

"I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan, Damon. And that's high praise coming from me." Katherine answered him.

"That's not very comforting at the moment." I heard a pause. "You going back into hiding?"

"At least my life's not boring. Goodbye Damon."

"Take care of yourself, Katherine." Then he hung up.

At the defeat in his tone, I felt a crack in my resolve. "Maybe I should go ba-"

"No." She said, firmly. When she caught the glare in her rearview mirror, she sighed.

"He doesn't know where it all wrong." I defended my weakness.

"He doesn't need to know." Stefan replied. Katherine looked at him and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible. Stefan… " Katherine told him.

* * *

_Earlier in the night..._

Katherine move us into the study and looked out the door before locking it. "What's going on?"

"We don't trust Mikael, so there are some extra precautions we have to take." She held out a vial of blood. "Take it. If the opportunity presents itself, distract him when I give you the signal." She turned to walk away.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"He's Klaus, I've been running from him for a long time." Katherine stated in irritation, as I followed her out the study.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Ok, I understand that. But how did you know that I would stop Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That's my question." I added.

"I didn't. I was just hoping that you would want to." Katherine replied.

"You've wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that just to save Damon's life?" Stefan asked.

"I wasn't just trying to save Damon's life, Stefan. I was trying to save yours. Your humanity. Let's just say I like the old you better." Katherine replied.

"Nah. Come on, Katherine, you don't care about anyone but yourself. You never have." Stefan looked at her.

"You and I both know that that is not true. I loved you. I loved Damon too. And you, witchy have a backbone. You remind me of me sometimes." I rolled my eyes. "Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it." Katherine explained.

"I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done." Stefan told her.

"Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next." Katherine said.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"Get mad." Katherine replied.

I knew exactly what she meant, and I was ready.

* * *

Stefan and I spent the next day hitting Klaus in the only way that we knew possible. His cold, dead, waste of space heart. We robbed him of his entire family, and I've got to hand it to Kat, it was genius.

Stefan and I decided that we'd move it to the old witch house. I think that they'd let bygones be bygones for the sake of Klaus getting what he would have deserved last night. Now all we needed to do, was poke the beast.

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom." Stefan replied. "The thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from us, Klaus." Stefan told him. "You know what never gets old?" Stefan asked.

He paused for a while, so I smirked. "Revenge." Stefan finished.

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan spoke. "I'm just enjoying my freedom." Stefan replied. Another pause. "You do that and you'll never see your family again. I wonder, Klaus. As someone who's been one step ahead for 1,000 years. Were you prepared for this?" Stefan asked him.

He hung up, and I gave him a high five. "You are a true evil genius."

He shrugged with an easy smile. "I try."

"And now what?" I asked him.

"We wait. He'll make a move, but we'll be ready."

* * *

**SURPRISE! SURPRISE! What an ending, right? I'm sorry if any of you didn't like it, because it had to happen. Bonnie has been second-guessing Seph since after her she died the first time. Now barely anyone trusts her. But...it gets worse. One or two more filler chapters before I hit you guys with The New Deal. Many arguments coming up next, while Persephone/Stefan friendship is back!**

**Question of the day: Does anyone like Elena's actions from the Thursday's episode?**

**Review! Review!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	11. Brand New Eyes

**I appreciate the people that take the time out to review last chapter, I really do. Thank you ****_SomebodyWhoCares_**** and ****_Psycho17_****. The title of this chapter has a double meaning that should make sense at the end.**

[Disclaimer: I still don't own the awesomeness that is TVD, unfortunately.]

Song: Decode by Paramore

**Chapter 10:**_ Brand New Eyes_

* * *

_The overwhelming urge to wake up had finally overcome my senses, so I opened my eyes, half expecting to see the insides of my room and not a dingy old house that I was hiding out inside to avoid facing my judgmental sister. I was being a coward, as I had no clue what they think of me now._

_Although I didn't think that I cared what Bonnie had thought about me before, I realized that I was more worried about what came with Bonnie's rage. Exile. The only person who would understand me was currently six-feet under and a heartless, deceitful, incompetent bitch. I looked around cautiously, noting that Stefan wasn't sitting on the old staircase staring intently at nothing, as he had been doing since we had gotten there._

_Although his demeanor was calm yesterday, I could tell that he was anxious. I just ignored it, thinking of it as a way to take his mind off of everything else that we had going on._

_Anyway, I ventured into the room where the coffins lied and reluctantly touched one of the coffins. Not only did the coffin open, but I was staring back myself lying dead inside. I had that weird feeling again, and I knew that it was my instincts._

_I didn't turn around, I just felt my lips curl in a snarl. This was all his fault, and I was intent on doing something, anything to make him regret everything that Stefan and I had lost at his hands._

_"Don't do anything drastic, love." His voice wasn't angry, more like he was amused at my revenge plan. "I promise you death, but it will be slow and painless."_

_I whipped around to give him a piece of my mind, only to be met with nothing. No one was there, and I was beginning to think that he was toying with me. I turned back around to take another look at the phenomenon in the coffin in front of me._

_My eyes widened slightly in shock. My body was no longer inside. It was Klaus, the man who had been taunting me only moments on ago. What kind of trick was this? I felt a presence next to me making me gasp in surprise. My living double stood next to me with a solemn look on her delicate face. I wondered if this was what I looked like when I thought Damon was dying._

_"What is this?" I demanded to know what kind of joke this was._

_Althea didn't answer, she only reached her hand inside the casket and laid her hand on top of his, in a slow caress._

_"You and I, we restored the balance." She finally replied. "Sometimes we must selflessly let go."_

_I narrowed my eyes, "This isn't real..." My copy just stared at me as if she expected to me figure something out._

_After I stared back at her for a couple of moments, she sighed in annoyance. "This is not what is, but what should be, for your sake and of others."_

_I was confused that she was talking as if my life was more important than Klaus' in her eyes. "You would help me end Klaus, for the sake of the people that I love?" I didn't understand this girl._

_"I am dead, my time has passed. I am in no position to make demands or rules anymore."_

_I nodded, not knowing what to say. "How can I go about this?"_

_"It's up to you entirely." She shrugged. "I cannot interfere anymore than I have."_

_"That's inconvenient." I muttered._

* * *

I jolted awake, breathing heavily from my sudden movements. As I regained my eyesight, I noticed Stefan sitting in the couch, with an eyebrow cocked at me.

"You must have been having some dream." He sounded like he was mocking me, but I couldn't really tell with him anymore.

"I hope you're not going all Edward Cullen on me." His face twisted into disdain, most likely at the thought of seeming like he was acting like a vampire that somewhat mirrored his 'Bunny-eating Stefan' persona. "I'm not against people-watching unless they're sleeping. That's just creepy."

"Never compare me to that sparkling, suicidal, idiot." I smirked at his obvious annoyance at my accusation.

"Relax, buddy. I was only joking."

His smirk grew at my statement. "Oh, so we're _buddies_ now?"

"We're partners in crime, Stefan." I clarified, trying to ignore my previous statement.

"But you said buddies." He pushed.

I rolled my eyes. "_So what_, Stefan?" I challenged him.

"From what Damon has told me before, your cold shoulder lasts pretty long." Stefan mused, trying desperately to land his name on my list. It's about time that I dust that thing off.

I ignored the wave of guilt that reminded me of what had happened two days ago. "Well fortunately for you, you didn't piss me off as much as he has." I admitted, shrugging. I lifted my head from my leather jacket, which was serving as a makeshift pillow and stretched slowly.

"Oh, by the way, you're an hour late for school." As I processed what he had just said, I glared at him with as much intensity as I could muster. "Pretty scathing glare you have there."

I ignored him and flipped him the bird, shoving my feet inside my black and white jordans and putting on my Ray Ban sunglasses. I speed-walked to school in what I had slept in, which had consisted of my black and white Keep Calm and Carry a Wand t-shirt (It was something I picked up in New York.) and an ordinary pair of jeans. I let my wavy hair out of my messy bun and let it fall down my shoulders.

There was no way I was stopping home first. I couldn't miss another day of school with the way that I was going. I missed 30 days of school last year already.

When I got inside the school building, the hallways were empty, since it was nearing the end of second period. I went straight to my locker and used my brush to get rid of the morning frizz and quickly used my emergency freshen-up kit.

As I waited in the second floor bathroom, I finally decided to check my phone. Bonnie called me a bunch of times, while I also got a few from Alaric, Matt, and Caroline. I'm sure that my father noticed that I was gone and that Bonnie took care of it, because I doubt that she really cared.

I waited until the late bell rung and slowly walked into history class, with an indifferent look on my face. I received different types of looks from everyone. I noticed that Ric had visibly relaxed and gestured for me to take a seat. Bonnie was staring at me with a cross between relief and wariness. Caroline only raised her eyebrow, probably toward my choice of wardrobe. All I saw in Elena's eye's was distrust, and I can't say that I cared less about her feelings toward me, or anyone's.

I ignored their attempts to get my attention, and ignored the looks of disappointment coming from Elena. I also kept getting annoying text messages from Stefan during class. Not only did he make me late this morning, he was disturbing me, and now they're all looking at me curiously.

As soon as the bell rung, I gathered what I had and instantly rushed out of the classroom, making my way as far as I could. Once I reached the stoner's pit, I quickly dialed Stefan.

"What?" I growled.

_"How's school?"_ He asked me casually. I briefly let the image of my strangling him enter my mind.

"Irritating, much like you." I replied in a snarky tone. "What do you want? Anything wrong?"

_"I need your help."_

"No shit." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you would do without my diabolical personality."

_"I can't get two of the coffins open."_ Did this have a connection to my dream?_ "I tried everything. It's like it's sealed or something."_

The only explanation I could come up with wasn't really good for us. "It's probably spelled shut, and I'm guessing that there is a good reason."

"Who are you talking to?" I heard the high pitched annoyed tone of Caroline Forbes. I should have known that they would send her.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Caroline." I checked my phone, and was grateful that Stefan hung up. She was standing in a good position to hear his voice.

"At least I don't screw people over." I slowly turned around and removed my sunglasses, revealing a hateful glare as I approached the person who was supposed to be my best friend.

"So I see that you believed Elena and Bonnie's version of the story." I stated, since I knew that they were lurking around somewhere. "So where are they?"

"No one's stupid, Seph." Caroline ignored my question. " You've been acting so weird lately, and then all of a sudden you and Stefan are buddies." Then, a hurt look crossed her features. "You really played us all."

"I didn't play anyone!" I defended myself.

"You're such a liar! Damon told Elena everything about how you helped Stefan get his freedom back." She shot back angrily.

"Why would I risk my own life to get Stefan's freedom back?" I yelled. "Do you you even hear how_ stupid_ that sounds?"

I hadn't even took a breath before my back was pushed up against the wall, with Caroline's hand wrapped around my throat. When she realized that she had hurt me, she slowly let go.

"That's enough, Caroline." I heard my sister's voice a little ways away from us, so I craned my neck over while rubbing my neck. She sent me one last look before vanishing into thin air.

"Low blow, Bonnie." I spat, while air refilled my lungs. "Turning Caroline against me."

"I don't mean to turn anyone against you." She told me serenely. "She needed to know what happened and I told her. You can't be trusted."

"What have I done to cross anyone?" I shouted. "I have never lied to _you_ or _anyone_! Yet you've lied to me every time that you didn't trust my judgement. _You have some nerve!_"

She winced. "I understand-"

"No that's just it, you don't_ understand_ anything! Not once since Klaus took my life did you asked me about how I was doing!" I jabbed my finger at her, moving closer. "You didn't care. So you know what, now I don't care."

"Who are you anymore?" Her eyes were widened, and I guessed what was happening. It happened when I was angry, and especially now that I had finally snapped. My eyes were red with rage. By instinct, I couldn't hurt a witch, but if there was a chance that I could kill someone.

"Why don't you just stop acting like you care? You know what, I can't even believe that you would treat me like this." I replaced my sunglasses and started to walk away. "And tell the rest of those bitches that I don't want them near me!"

In my mood, I wasn't going back to school. What I needed to do was get the hell out of here, and fast. I was able to walk home to pack my necessities like clothes, my diary, and other miscellaneous items that I would need.

If this was what was going through their minds, I could only imagine what Damon was thinking. He hadn't even tried looking for me. My best guess was that he was somewhere day-drunk. I decided to avoid the Grill at all costs, I couldn't take anymore verbal beatings from the people that supposedly loved me.

I didn't even want to go back to the house and help Stefan. He was only going to rub it in, and I was in no mood to deal with Douche Stefan. So I went to the only place that I was able to sit and think.

Mystic Falls.

I removed my glasses once more, then opened my pink duffle bag and pulled out my favorite pen and my diary. I found a fresh page and sat down on my rock, yet again pouring my anger out onto a page.

* * *

_Love is dangerous._

_I say this because in my experience, I found out that love ruins people. When you love someone, you give them the power to end you._

_And then you spend days trying to figure out what happened, or what went wrong, even though you're already over this person. And then, after the Pity Party is over, you learn something. It really depends on the person, what you learn._

_Sometimes you learn that the person never loved you in the first place. Maybe you learned that you didn't love them. Or maybe you figure out the one you were really meant to be with was under your nose all along. Or that you can't truly trust anyone but yourself._

_I think that I learned the latter._

_When I first had come back to Mystic Falls almost a year ago, Bonnie lost my trust. It wasn't permanent of course, because I forgave her. I NEVER gave her a reason not to trust me. I never betrayed her, lied to her, or try to intentionally hurt her._

_Same goes for Damon. Sure, we hated each other's guts when we first met, but when I got to know Stefan, I decided that I would give Damon a chance. I didn't know what drew me to him when we met at first, but I think that I figured it out when I realized that I loved him._

_And that definitely was NOT when I told him that._

_I actually knew that it was real when I gave myself over to Klaus for him. I mean, really, I don't think I would have done that for anybody. Except for Bonnie, of course at the time._

_And now, look at me. I'm sitting in an old house with Stefan, ready to carry out our devious revenge plan against Klaus. Most of my friends and Bonnie hates me. And why? Because they think that I'm some evil bitch that screwed them over._

_Well, once our plan works and Klaus is gone, I'm getting the hell out of Mystic Falls._

_And I'm not coming back this time._

_- Persephone_

* * *

As I finished the page, I pulled my knees up and leaned my chin as I wrapped my arms around them. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until the first tear dropped into the water.

I stared at my reflection.

I hated it.

My eyes were red, like a killer's. I was full of so much anger and hurt. Who knows how long this will last? I decided that I would have to wear these for a while. I felt powerful and weak at the same time.

I remembered what Althea told me.

"It's up to you entirely." She shrugged. "I cannot interfere anymore than I have." I had to use this to bring Klaus down for ruining our lives. Then I could come up with a plan to leave here, because I was so done with Mystic Falls.

But first I had to figure who was in those last two coffins.

And why they were locked in the first place.

* * *

**Seph's transformation is officially done! Not only is she vengeful, but she physically making her changes. We're also going to find the out the textbook name of what she had become.**

**Question of the Day:** _Who deserves the biggest bitch award? What do you predict will happen next?_

** REVIEW PLEASE! I barely get even five these days! COME ON PEOPLE!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	12. The New Deal, part one

**Sorry for the almost month-long update! I have not forgotten the story, I've just been reading so much that I had forgot! The**

**Even though I didn't get many reviews, I appreciate the ones that did. So thank you to: **

_SomebodyWhoCares, _

_Simone140089, _

_mortega22,_

_sexiseli1313,_

_and my mysterious guest, Lex._

**Thanks for taking the time out to write to me!**

**[Disclaimer: I...*sniff*...can't...*sniff*...afford TVD.]**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** _The New Deal Part 1_

_Third Person Point-of-view_

"So...uh Stefan-" The young witch smiled at him innocently. Persephone and Stefan had basically been taking turns sticking around the coffins and it was about time that Stefan fed. She had noticed the vampire's eyes darting to her neck unconsciously to the point where she let her hair down and grabbed a hoodie.

"No." Stefan interrupted, smirking at the brunette's slightly irritated stance.

"But I didn't even fin-"

"I don't care." With her lip slightly pouted, she huffed at Stefan's smug attitude to give him a piece of her mind. It was bad enough that she was already on edge because if her current red-eyed state, now he was blatantly egging her on.

"I thought we decided-"

"You decided."

"Dammit, Stefan. Stop interrupting me!" She shouted, on the verge of throwing something at him.

His smug smile only told her that he was only messing with her to rile her up. He'd been doing it for a couple of days just so he could see what the witch would do if she was mad enough. "Are you coming?"

"We can't leave-" Stefan started to protest.

"Stef, it's fine. The coffins are under the spell. There's about 100 dead witches helping me, there's no way in hell that anyone is going to see them." She reassured him. She was right, sure the dead witches could hold down the fort until they got back.

"Fine, we can go, but I have to feed first." He told her seriously. It had been almost two days.

"Alright, you do your thing and I'll meet you at Chilly Java." The quaint coffee shop on the edge of town was the perfect place for the two to meet without running into anyone familiar. If anyone found out that she was working with Stefan, they would only ruin their plans.

"When?"

"I'll call you." The witch told him, before just flipping her hood up and leaving the house. I'm definitely getting a motorcycle when I get out of here, she thought. Luckily for her, the house was uptown and the Mystic Grill was walking distance.

* * *

She looked pretty sketchy, more like an out-of-town guest just passing through. Sure it would raise eyebrows, but no one would really bother her. If Klaus was already here, this would be his first stop.

She was going to make her demands eventually, but right now, she wanted to play with him first. She walked in slowly, smirking when she took in the scene all the way by the pool table. Klaus was likely threatening Damon and Elena to find Stefan, or possibly herself. It sucks for him because they had no idea where they were hiding out.

As she sauntered up to the bar, she was spotted by Jessica. It had been a while since she had seen the blonde.

She hopped in the bar stool, "Pink bull, please."

The bartender only glanced at the girl before answering and starting to mix the exclusive drink _[citrus juice, vodka, and red bull.]_. When she had finished, she dropped the drink in front of her. Seph looked up finally and the girl had actually recognized her.

"That hoodie and those sunglasses aren't fooling anyone." She drawled, picking up the drink. Seph pulled down her glasses, and caught the young bartender's hand. "You don't want to do that."

Her irritated face had become blank, then she took the drink from her hand. "Go away, now." Jessica pulled away from in front of her. Seph took a sip of her drink, smiling at the taste. Is this what it takes to get alcohol around here?

Unfortunately, her brief reveal of her identity was recognized by Klaus. She knew that he would be approaching quick, so she left her glasses off.

"Hello, love." With a quick rotate of the bar stool, Persephone turned to Klaus with a mocking smirk on her face. As she expected, he seemed to have a sinister smile on his face that would have bothered her months ago, but she was feeling lucky today. Besides, she had the upper hand.

However, the original hybrid was surprised at the appearance of the young witch in front of him. He had only seen her large green eyes change a couple of times, and that was usually when she was angry.

Could it be that she had finally embraced her true nature?

He smirked at the thought. It would definitely make things a lot more interesting for them, once she gave up the location of his possessions. "I didn't think that you'd be coming back to town so soon." She teased, with a smug smile.

Klaus decided to humor her, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Stefan, would you?"

A light chuckle escaped her lips before answering, "I hadn't seen Stefan since he ran off into the sunset with Katherine."

Klaus' answering chuckle did happen to surprise her. "You're playing a dangerous game, sweetheart. If Stefan doesn't return my possessions, this town will pay the price."

Seph's smug smirk turned into a vindictive sneer, "Too bad that I don't know where he is then." She then slipped past him, smirking as I passed a stunned Damon and Elena, slipping her glasses back on and exiting the building.

Once she had gotten outside the building, she texted Stefan. Out of nowhere, she realized that she had no way of getting to the coffee shop. Dammit, she cursed mentally. "Hey, Seph!" She looked around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. She smiled a real smile seeing the blue pick-up that Matt Donovan owned sitting a couple of cars down.

As she approached the car, she was a bit hesitant. It seemed weird that after everything that happened, Matt would still talk to her. She wouldn't blame him for taking Elena's side, since there was no doubt that he trusted her judgement.

"Long time, no see, Matt." She greeted warmly.

"It figures, you haven't been to school since tuesday." Matt reminded her. When he'd asked Elena and Bonnie about her, the story was pretty elaborate, and it was kind of hard to believe. He hadn't been able to hear her side of the story.

Seph shrugged, "I've been busy."

"I see." He answered distractedly. "You need a ride? I'm on break."

"If it's no trouble." She said, hopping in the truck.

"Should you even have to ask?" Matt was confused by her change in attitude. She was different than the spunky, honest, outgoing Bennett that he had known almost all his life.

She chuckled, "I guess not." As they reached the red light, Matt asked her where she was headed, "Chilly Java, the new coffee shop at the edge of town. The Grill just seems too...crowded." He nodded. He seemed distracted, so she rolled her eyes before saying, "You know, Matt, you can say what on your mind. I'm not gonna bite your head off. You don't deserve it."

"Ok, what happened on the night of homecoming?"

This question threw her off. After regaining her composure she said, "Doesn't Elena's story speak for itself?"

"I want to hear what you have to say. It's only fair." Matt shrugged. Seph felt her wall go down a bit for one her best friends. Matt was a good friend, even though he didn't get the credit that he deserved all the time. After all that he'd been through, he was still the the kind-hearted guy that shared his toys with her as kids.

"This is for your ears only." She didn't want this getting out before she wanted it to. When Matt nodded, she continued, "Klaus was onto us. He cornered Katherine and I, threatening that if we made any movements against him, he would kill Damon." She sighed, thinking about how weak she had been.

"Katherine was to wake Stefan up and get him to feel just enough to save his brother. I was supposed to leave the party with Bonnie, but I didn't want to leave until I was sure that he was safe. Mikael grabbed Katherine and I, and tried to kill us. Damon came up behind Klaus, and I gave him a migraine, praying that Stefan would come since I was too weak to keep him down. When Stefan arrived and tackled Damon down to the ground, he came up with the idea that Stefan betrayed everyone to get his freedom back, and that I helped him out of loyalty." She said the last part bitterly.

Matt had sat through her story silently. It had made sense, Matt had noticed that Katherine was gone for long while before reappearing back at his side. When he had noticed the Bennett witch staring at him expectantly, he answered her truthfully.

"I believe you."

She sat back thoughtfully. "That makes one of you." She muttered, even though she didn't really need anyone to believe her. A part of her did want someone to believe her though.

"Why don't you want them to know what really happened?" He was only curious why she would leave them to believe that she betrayed them.

"It doesn't serve my better purpose." The petite brunette was being vague again, but if she wasn't willing to share the information, then he wouldn't bother her. He pulled up to the coffee shop earning a smile from her. "Thanks, Matt."

"Anytime." She knew from his smile what he meant, so she just waved, and entered the coffee shop feeling a lot better.

When she entered the coffee shop, she quickly spotted Stefan sending flirty smiles to the giggling girls sitting over by the window. She rolled her eyes and sat at the table, effectively blocking his view from the females.

"Having fun?" She sent him an amused smile.

Ignoring her remark, Stefan thought to get straight to business. "Your sister dropped by the house today."

The smile instantly left her face. "What?"

"She wandered to the house." Stefan replied. The look on his face basically said it all.

"You didn't..." She trailed off. "Why would you tell her?"

"She can help us, Seph. She's the one with all of the Grimoires. What if she could help you open the coffins?"

She glared at him. "I could have taken them from her!" She argued. "I don't trust her. She'd just go off blabbing to Elena."

"She promised that she wouldn't." Stefan shrugged.

The younger brunette snorted, "Bonnie promises a lot of things." Her thoughts went back to the sight of Damon and Elena. "I saw them today, Damon and Elena. They seemed all buddy-buddy today. It's nice to know that they bond over their hate for us."

Stefan sighed, "What's on your mind?" It was really hard to pretend that his emotions were still off if his best friend came to him like this.

"I'm dealing, we just need to hold out long enough to open that coffin and kill Klaus. Nothing else matters but that. I'll sort out my issues another day." Just then, the witch took a good look at the vampire. "What about you?"

It had been a while since anybody had asked him how he was doing, so he didn't really have much to say. "Pretty much the same." Stefan was a bit distracted though, the scent of his partner's blood was pretty enticing. In order to distract himself and regain his control, he decided to be honest. "I told Bonnie the truth."

Seph's vulnerable look turned into another glare, "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Calm down, I only told her that you didn't betray them. I'm not ready for Damon or Elena to know the real story yet anyway."

"I doubt she'd believe you anyway. I'm glad that she doesn't because I know Klaus would go after her if he thought that she was helping us."

Stefan's eyes narrowed this time, "You saw him today didn't you?"

The girl shrugged, "So what, if I did?"

Out of nowhere, the scene if front of her changed.

She was in front of the Gilbert home.

Jeremy was coming down the steps and walking straight out into the open. What the hell is he doing? She thought. Then the younger teenager walked into a street, as Elena and Alaric stepped out of the house. All of a sudden, the sound of a revved engine filled her ears. Down the street, there was a speeding car barreling toward him.

"What the hell are you doing, Jeremy?!" The witch yelled.

"Jeremy!" She heard Elena scream as the car had gotten closer. When he didn't answer her, Alaric ran to him, effectively pushing Jeremy out of the way and getting hit in the process.

When she refocused, Stefan was staring at her worriedly. Stefan could hear her heart rate accelerating and he was glad that he had already had breakfast. He eyebrows raised in understanding, "Did you just have a-"

"Yeah." She said, as her heart rate began to slow. "We need to take action now. Do you have your car with you?"

Stefan looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

"I need you to take me somewhere. I need to pay someone a visit." Without asking her to elaborate, they stood up and made their way to Stefan's convertible.

* * *

**I will have part two up by at least wednesday, and it's up to you if you want it to be in Seph's point of view or not. See ya!**

**Question of the day:** _Who do you think that she's going to see? Who do you want her to go see?_

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	13. The New Deal, part two

**I feel terrible for the delay. Kudos to the reviewer that got me off my lazy ass. God knows that I probably would have posted NEXT week. I'm writing on my new tablet which is going to take me forever. Anyway, I am a bit hyped up on energy since us east coast people have seen episode twenty. I almost died when I found out what happened. Anyway, you guys will know soon enough.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers; you guys really rock.**

**[Disclaimer: I couldn't have done a better job than Julie Plec.]**

* * *

**Chapter 12:** _The New Deal, Part two_

When we turned up to the house, I knew that I had found who I wanted. Sure, Stefan had noticed that I had become more anxious in the past ten minutes, but he said nothing. He knew that I wasn't ready to tell him, so he hadn't asked.

"I'm not going to ask what we're doing here, but you're not too away from the house, so I'm not coming back." I rolled my eyes. Typical Stefan.

I just mumbled, "Whatever, Stef." before hopping out of the car and marching up the steps to the grandiose house.

As I walked in, I smirked knowingly. I walked into a room full of hybrids. My eyes settled on one face in particular. "Hey, Ty."

He excused himself from his buddies and made his way over to me. "Seph, what are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that. I'm looking for your boss. We have unresolved business to take care of." Tyler frowned and moved to say something, but another voice interrupted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my favorite witch?" I smirked at Tyler before turning to face Klaus.

"Pleasantries will get you nowhere, Klaus." My game face returned. "It never has."

Although the teasing smirk never left Klaus' face, I noticed the his eyes turn colder. It would have made me shiver in fear, had I not held his true weakness over his head.

"Leave us." He commanded his minions. I glanced behind me, and after the last had gone, I immediately took my weapon out as quick as I could. I blew the dangerous concoction in his face.

He hissed in pain, rubbing his eyes. The pain was going to last as long as a human would react to pepper spray, despite his abnormal supernatural healing. "That was for Jeremy Gilbert. Vervain, wolfsbane, and a couple of herbs to hold the sting. Don't underestimate me, I'm pretty crafty. You've seen it before, you practically created this side of me."

As he recovered, I was instantly on the wall, with Klaus' hand firmly around my throat. "I could still kill you!" He growled in my ear. "I don't need two to make more hybrids."

"True ... but If I don't ... answer my phone ... one of your ... brothers ... ends up in the...bottom of the atlantic." His lips quirked in amusement, as if he believed that I was bluffing. As if on cue, my phone rang. "I'll need to ... answer that."

He scowled before letting my neck go. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and hit answer. I absentmindedly rubbed my neck as I heard Stefan's voice. "Everything going alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit bruised."

Stefan played his role like a pro. "I could just do it anyway." He knew that Klaus was listening. I was even enjoying the looks on his face while I was talking to him.

"Nah, I don't think it's necessary."

"You want me to call back in five?"

"Yeah."

When I heard the line click dead, I knew that I had gotten him. "If you and Stefan think that you'll come on top with this, you're both wrong."

"I'm not the one you should be talking to. You see, Stefan's the man with the plan." I informed him, since I knew that Stefan wanted to make his demands soon.

"Maybe I should go for your sister next. It can be arranged." I gritted my teeth at the thought of my sister even crossing his evil mind.

"Speaking of witches and power, I've been wondering, who's in those locked coffins Klaus?" I saw him freeze, and I know that I have gotten to him.

"What do you want?" He seethed.

"I want you to leave the people of Mystic Falls alone. Then maybe, just maybe, I can convince Stefan to come up off his crazy plot." My eyebrows wiggled in humor as I set up my counter-offer.

"Give me my coffins back, and I'll leave every human in this town alive."

I tilted my head a bit. "You should enjoy the bit of power you have, while you still have it." I turned around with no fear. My phone started ringing as I exited, so I called back, "You'll be hearing from me." I answered my phone as I ventured through the woods on the way to the house.

"Stefan, it worked."

"Are you going to tell me why you went over there?"

"He tried to kill Jeremy." I shrugged, even though I knew that he wouldn't see. "I set him straight."

"I've never known you to be the vengeful type. It's kind of hot." Stefan chuckled through the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down the flirting, Stef. There's a first for everything."

"You must have done well then, rattling him up." He commented.

"Well, since I'm still alive, I guess I did pretty well."

Stefan scoffed, "He wouldn't kill you."

"Stefan, there's two of us." I reminded him. "He could kill me and still have Elena."

"He wouldn't kill you. Trust me."

I raised an eyebrow at Stefan's weird behavior.

* * *

I finished the ten minute walk to the end of the woods. As I looked closely, I saw the two idiots fighting in the front yard."Guess the cat's out of the bag." Damon looked up at me. "What good is my partner to me if he's has a stick in his stomach?" I was being sarcastic, but you couldn't really tell by my tone of voice.

He shrugged, still holding him down. I figured I'd let them continue, this fight was the inevitable.

"Why did you stop me from killing Klaus and then steal his family? Why!" Damon growled. "It doesn't make sense." When Stefan didn't answer Damon growled again, "Answer me!"

Stefan cried out in pain again, "Piece by piece Klaus stole everything from us." Stefan glanced briefly at me. "So we're doing the same to him."

"But I had him Stefan!" Damon snarled. "Why'd you screw it up?"

I was getting increasingly annoyed with this. First Bonnie knows something, now Damon, then what? I kind of liked the isolation. It kept my eyes on the prize, giving me a reason to be cold and focused. If I let Bonnie back in, it gives me something else to be worried about.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" I chimed in.

"We did it to save you." Stefan bit out.

"No." Damon said, as Stefan pushed him off.

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus had of died his hybrids would have killed you." I answered him, walking closer.

Damon looked at me with guilt and regret, so I looked away feeling awkward all of a sudden. "You know what I don't get? What was it, brotherly love? Guilty conscience? Does is switch on does it switch off?

"Do you have somewhere you need to be, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Ah, deflection. That's not going to work on me, I invented that."

"I'm not staying here for this." I declared as I turned to walk in the house. Stefan stopped me by grabbing my arm. Guess he was hoping that I'd stay in case Damon tried to kick his ass again. "I guess I am."

"We're done." Stefan said. "Why don't you just go away?"

"I have another question. Why steal the coffins?"

"Because Klaus' family is his one weakness we can use against him." Stefan answered.

"Use against him for what? You're not going to kill him, because there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me."

"You're wrong, Damon." I insisted.

"Klaus doesn't just get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be." Stefan added.

"Fair enough." Damon shrugged. "But whatever you two are up to, I want in."

"We don't need your help." I stated.

"Really, because last time I checked, you're both hiding out in a haunted house." Damon retorted.

I shrugged, "It's a witch thing."

"If you go up against Klaus you have to be cut throat and devious and I'm so much better at that then you two."

I raised my eyebrow, "You haven't seen just how bad I could get." It sounded like there was an innuendo, although I hadn't meant for it to sound that way.

"_Come on_, three is a lot better than two." Damon tried to sell us and it was working a bit. "If you're going to keep saving my life, at least make it for a good reason."

Stefan and I glanced at each other meaningfully. "So you really want in?"

"Yup."

"It just us three." I stated. Stefan caught on and added, "Elena stays out of it."

"Deal." Damon agreed

"Follow me." Stefan said, as he walked toward the house.

"I'm not so welcome in there." Damon said to me, eyeing the house warily.

"We all want the same thing. I'm sure they'll be civil." I assured him, as we followed Stefan inside. I led him down to the basement where the coffins were hidden.

"Have a look." Stefan told him, gesturing to the four coffins that he probably couldn't see.

"Wow, Klaus is allergic to dust." Damon said sarcastically, looking at us.

I rolled my eyes, "Look again."

Damon's eyes widened at the sight of the five coffins. I smirked at his reaction. "The spirits hate Klaus just as much as we do; they're helping me hide the coffins with their powers."

"So even if he comes inside the house-" Damon started.

"He won't be able to find them." Stefan finished.

I checked my phone for the time. Bonnie was probably home now. We really needed to talk. "I'm gonna go. I'll be back later, Stef."

He nodded at me, whilst Damon looked like he wanted to say something. After giving him one lasting look, I left the room. I was making my way through the woods, before I heard sirens from the other way, headed toward the Gilbert's street. I followed the sirens, then saw Jeremy coming from the other way with crossbow.

"Jeremy, wh-" He put his fingers toward his lips and pointed to the door where a familiar man stood. He shot an arrow through his chest, making him collapse in pain.

I followed him to the house, and Elena looked at me weirdly. "What's she doing here?"

"He's not dead yet." Jeremy said, ignoring her and moving into the kitchen.

"Ric is hurt," I said, gesturing to his wounded body on the floor. "I came to help."

Jeremy returned with the largest kitchen knife he could find, completely severing the head off. "Badass." I commented, earning a shrug from him. Elena looked mortified, both by the dead body and Jeremy's calm demeanor.

While she was caught up in theatrics, Ric was groaning on the floor. "Ric, can you hear me?" He groaned in response. "Something's with his ring." I whispered a spell of healing that would only stop the bleeding. "I helped a little, but he still has to get to the hospital. At least until Damon can slip him some blood."

"Come on." Jeremy pulled the hybrid in the house, "We have to get him there now." Elena and I loaded Ric gently in the car.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping him?" Elena asked me as she started the car.

"I really hope that you don't think that less of me. I care about him, plus he was probably the only one of you who was honestly worried about me after homecoming went down." I replied. I heard Elena sigh woefully and the rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

A while later, Damon made it to the hospital and gave Alaric his blood. Elena and I said nothing, far too focused on our thoughts. "I'm gonna go." I said, getting the text Bonnie had sent me.

As I was leaving, I felt Damon catch up to me, "You alright getting home?"

I nodded, slightly glancing at him. "Bonnie's here." I continued to walk, hoping that he would end it there.

He stopped me, "I'm sorry."

I stared blankly at him for a second, before chuckling, "What?"

Damon gave me a dry look for laughing. "You know I don't apologize."

I snorted, _"Oh, I know."_ He gave me an expectant look, so I shrugged, "Happens."

"I should have thought before I-"

I stopped him, because I wasn't going to be able to accept his apology. I might sound like a bitch, but that's how I feel. "I'm not really worried about that. Collateral damage. It's always in the way."

As I said that, I walked through the doors, leaving Damon with a frustrated look on his face. I sighed in relief. I'd rather deal with Bonnie than deal with Damon right now.

"Thanks for coming." I said as I got into the car.

"You called; I'm here." She shrugged.

"That's how it used to be." I blurted before thinking. Bonnie pulled off and we began the short drive home.

For a while, the ride was quiet. The air was too delicate, it seemed as if one of us would burst into different emotion. Me, in betrayal, and her in guilt. I've never really been in a position where I was mad at Bonnie and she was actually apologetic.

It was definitely something new.

"Seph, I want you to come home." She blurted, sparing a glance at me once, before looking at the road once again.

"Why?" I replied after a pregnant pause.

"I'm sure Stefan told you that he saw me today. I know about the coffins and he told me something else." She paused. "About homecoming."

"Did he?" I mumbled boredly.

"He hinted that there wasn't any betrayal. I was afraid to believe him at first, mostly because of the awful things I said and did to you. But I felt it in the house, that he was right." She paused again. "What happened?"

"Klaus threatened Damon. So I had Stefan save him from killing Klaus." I shook my head, thinking about where this leaves us. "But ... it doesn't matter anymore. Klaus just needs to pay."

"It does. I shouldn't have assumed ... I was wrong and I want you to know that." Bonnie finished. I was surprised at her blatant honesty. "I know you'll use this against me one day ... but I'm a mess without you."

"Go on." I nudged.

"You're my twin, we used to share a brain."

"Continue." I was going to milk this for as long as possible.

"I've been alone in the house." I still gestured for her to continue, making her sigh in annoyance. "You're my other half, the yin to my yang ..." I had to stop her there.

"No need for the dramatics." I rolled my eyes. "I missed you, too."

"Aww." Bonnie cooed at me.

"There's no point in having a devious plot if there's no morality police to keep you in check." I smirked at her playful glare. This time, she rolled her eyes at me.

Huh, I guess we're back.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I started this wednesday night, but typing on a touch screen keypad is tough! I probably won't update as much since I have loads of essays due next week. I might have to start breaking up chapters like I did this week.**

**Question of the Day: Elijah, Klaus, Damon. Marry, Screw, Kill. GO!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	14. Our Town

**Yeah, so there were questions about last chapter's events. You see since I did it Seph's POV, you'll never know certain things until she does. God, this show is quite the emotional roller coaster. Anyway, you get Damon/Persephone friendship this time. I feel so terrible. I forgot this story's anniversary! I STARTED THIS STORY IN APRIL OF 2012! I wanna do something special ... but I don't know what ...**

**[Disclaimer: I only own Persephone and her story.]**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_Our Town_

"I'm concentrating. Are you concentrating?" Bonnie asked me for the fifth time. I rolled my eyes and answered so she could shut-up.

"I'm concentrating." I told her with an annoyed tone. We were separately working on both coffins for most of the morning. We had been at it for 3 hours now.

"Well your not doing a good job of it, because it's not working." She replied, being as bossy as ever.

I opened my eyes and glared at her, "Oh, so it's my fault?" I crossed my arms.

She looked at me and sighed, "No. Sorry, I'm just a little frustrated." I sighed and moved over to her.

"Maybe the spell isn't strong enough." I brainstormed, running a hand through my hair. "Maybe there's a lot more to it than we think."

"I think I have an idea." Bonnie said, turning the page of her grimoire. "What about this?" She pointed to the familiar scribbles of an entrance spell.

I nodded thoughtfully, "It's worth a try." We stood in front of each other and joined hands.

I felt that familiar magical swirl of energy between us that happened everytime we did magic together. We chanted the words to the spell in sync, shutting our eyes for the full effect.

When we finished, we went to the coffins, failing to open them once more. We grunted, realizing that it hadn't worked. "Why won't you open?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Don't take it out on the coffins." The coffins disappear. We hear the floorboards creaking, there's someone else in the house.

"Hello? Someone there?" Bonnie asked. She moved closer to the staircase, but I stopped her for a second.

"Wait!" I mouthed. Then, I grabbed the rest of the herbs that I had used on Klaus from yesterday.

I went to stand in front of her. We walk slowly to the staircase. When we turn to walk up the stairs, we see were relieved to see Damon appear. He puts his finger to his lips and listens intently. I nod, pulling Bonnie and I out of sight.

After a minute of complete silence, the coffins finally reappear. I took a breath of relief, even though I knew that this wasn't good.

"They're getting closer." Stefan said, coming down the stairs. "Can't you two work any faster?"

"We're doing all we can." Bonnie said.

"There's something missing, but I don't know what yet." I stared at the coffins in frustration.

"We should go. We're late." Bonnie told me, referring to school. I raised my eyebrows at her, uninterested. "You're going to school. That's final."

"Someone put on their bossy pants this morning." I muttered, following after her. "I'll be back after." Stefan and Damon nodded absently.

* * *

"Is Stefan always like that?" Bonnie asked me as she parked the car.

"Like what?"

"All bossy and uninterested one second, and completely normal the next." Bonnie explained, as we walked up the stairs to Mystic Falls High.

I shrugged, "I call it the Dimmer switch. It's not all the way off or on, or at least that's what I gathered. But I will tell you that he's a pain in the ass most of the time. Quote me on that."

As we walked through, I immediately remembered that it was Caroline's birthday. Even though I knew that by now the truth was common knowledge, we still weren't speaking.

Bonnie spotted Elena at Caroline's locker, where she was supposedly waiting for her. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I got held up."

Elena looked at me, shooting an apologetic smile. I didn't return it, I decided to get out of there. "I'm gonna go." I faintly heard Bonnie calling after me, but I kept walking.

After I made it to my locker, I caught Matt in the hallway. When he caught sight of me, he smiled and walked my way.

"You look ..." He started.

"Gorgeous, stunning, sensational ..." I finished sarcastically.

Matt shook his head. "Drained."

I shrugged, "Well, my master plan can get pretty tiring. I left my house at five this morning." Matt grimaced. "Yup." He had a large bag of stuff in his hands. "What's all that?"

"Stuff for Caroline." He replied, and I made a face. "What?"

"It's nothing. I just really haven't spoken to her since her hands were around my throat." I told him.

"Caroline's been beating herself up over that. If you talk to her, maybe you guys could get back on good terms." Matt said hopefully, and I wished I was as optimistic.

"If only." I muttered.

Matt threw an arm over my shoulder, guiding me to my first class. "We should get to class, you're very behind in History."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Tell me about it."

"You'll catch up." Matt promised.

"Mattie, your optimism is nauseating." I replied flatly.

* * *

"It'll be fine. She's been wanting to talk to you anyway." Bonnie reassured me.

"I'm still walking into an awkward situation. Plus, don't you think that there's a legitimately good reason why she missed school today?" I raised my eyebrow in Bonnie's direction. "Caroline's an over-achiever, no way would she miss school." I sent Bonnie a pointed look. "You know I'm right."

"Whatever her reason is, no one is leaving her alone on her birthday." She reasoned.

We made it to Caroline's house, parking down the street where she wouldn't recognize the car. When we got there, Liz was just leaving, making us promise not to make a mess. I made small conversation with Matt as we waited for Caroline to walk through the doors. His idea was to leave me as Caroline's surprise present. I thought it was lame, but you can't say no to Mattie and his adorable cheeky smile. I think he uses that to his advantage.

"She's coming!" Bonnie whispers, causing us all to become silent. I heard the door open and close, with a clatter of what sounded like keys. Matt put his fingers up, counting down to one, before the three of them jumped out. I stayed hidden, waiting for my cue.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled, causing a slow genuine smile to appear across my face. "Happy birthday!" Matt Added.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked, simply caught off guard. Matt gave me the signal, and I came out of my hiding place.

Her eyes softened, and she opened her arms to me. I closed the distance, allowing her to hug me. I wasn't one for hugs, but she's my best friend so I say what the hell. We didn't need to apologize to each other, since I guess that it was already forgotten. Besides, it's her day. I don't want to make it about me.

"Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so..." Elena trailed off, for Bonnie to finish.

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, campfire ..." Bonnie started to go into detail.

"Cake! Like when we were little." Elena beamed, a bit giddy.

"Except for the tequila!" Matt sing-songs, waving the bottle around.

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year."

I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year.

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead." Caroline stated grimly. "Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline." I told her. And it's true. We had all grown up a lot in this past year.

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." No way were we letting her off the hook that easy.

"Okay, well I think I have another idea." Elena says.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Elena?" Bonnie asked, as we were on the way to the cemetery.

"What do you mean?" I answered passively, as I stopped for a red light.

"You just forgave Caroline, but you've been ignoring Elena all day." She explained, burning a hole into the side of my face. "I'm sure that she's noticed."

"It's Caroline's birthday. She has bigger problems to deal with than our petty argument." I brushed her off. It was one of the reasons that I forgave Caroline, and besides, Elena was the one who fed her the story in the first place.

"There's more to it, so tell me what it is." Bonnie prodded, causing me to become annoyed.

"Just let it go, Bonnie." I told her firmly, with irritation lacing my voice. After a beat of silence, Bonnie spoke up.

"Whatever happened to your promise to be honest?" Her voice wasn't spiteful, but at most, serious.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I parked the car. As I took the keys out of ignition, Bonnie went for the door. "Wait. I'll tell you." She stopped and waited. "I expected more out of her, Bonnie. This is not just her life, it's mine too. I thought that she would get it, because we both were stuck in that hospital being drained by Klaus that day. My need to kill him was strong, and I didn't intend on letting up. He played on our weakness, Bonnie."

I looked into her eyes. "He knew that Stefan and I wouldn't go against him with Damon's life in the way. Elena assumed that somehow I would let that bastard live after what he took from me, from all of us. It's that among other things."

"Like?"

Gosh, this is going to be embarrassing. "Damon was acting weird this morning. And I noticed that apparently, Elena was too. I think that something might be going on with them." The thought sent mixed messages; heartbreak and betrayal.

Bonnie looked at me weirdly. "I thought that you said you didn't care."

I shrugged, deciding that I was done talking. "And I don't." I lied, joining everyone else at the doors of the Fell Crypt.

"This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie commented, warily looking around.

"No, Caroline was right... technically, she's dead." Elena agreed, causing Caroline to send her a look. "Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one."

She nods in understanding. "Okay. Here lies Caroline Forbes-"

"-Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion ..." Elena sticks candles into Caroline's birthday cake with each word she speaks.

"... friend, daughter, overachiever ..." Bonnie continues, smiling.

"... awesome drinking buddy, amazing party planner ..." I said my piece, then looked to Matt.

"... Mean girl, sometimes, no offense." Matt said, and for a second we thought that Care was offended.

She then shrugged. "Ah, none taken."

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?" Bonnie lit the candles.

"Make a wish, Blondie." I smirked, nudging her a bit. Elena holds the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish.

"Ok, now hand over the alcohol, Donovan." I demanded, holding my arm out.

"Damn, are you eager." Matt grumbled, passing it to me.

I shrugged, with a cheeky smile.

* * *

_Four large gulps later ..._

"I think I'm getting a beer belly!" I shouted in horror, staring at my stomach.

Matt snickered at my outburst. "Imagine you ... in your cheer uniform ... with a beer belly!" Caroline, Bonnie and Elena laughed as I pouted.

"Anyway," I drawled dramatically. "Care! I meant to serenade you with song."

Caroline groaned, "You're a terrible singer when you're drunk."

"I'm interested, carry on!" Matt cheered.

"This song right here ... is-is one of Caroline's favorites. Wannabe, by the SPICE GIRLS!" I slurred, hearing Caroline groan, so whispered to the everyone else, "She was going through a phase."

"Just belt the lyrics when you know'em!" I took a stance in the middle of the room. "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!"

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," Matt picked up.

I continued, "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,"

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," Bonnie continued, giggling.

"I wanna, I wanna," I said, winking at the birthday girl.

"God, I feel like I'm in high school musical..." Caroline groaned again.

"-I wanna, I wanna-" I poked at her to finish.

"I wanna really really really wanna zigazig, ha." She finally sang, laughing. "Happy?" Bonnie and Matt continued for me.

"Hardly, Care. The song isn't over." I grabbed her hands and pulled her up, away from her phone. "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends." We sang together this time.

"Gotta get with my friends!" Bonnie and Elena sing.

"Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!"

"Here we go, our favorite part!" She danced around. "So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully. We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, we got G like MC who likes it on an-

"Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, and as for me you'll see!" Caroline beamed at me as she sang.

"Slam your body down and wind it all around! Slam your body down and wind it all around!" We sang together, ending the song.

"Gosh, you're such a dork!" Caroline laughed, sitting back down.

I shrugged, "Why not end your old life with a part of your past?"

"True." She agreed.

"I can't believe we just did that." Bonnie giggled.

"My presence is convincing enough!" Matt snatched the tequila bottle from me. "Hey!"

"Whatever, I bought it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Elena grabbed the bottle from Matt. "Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are you doing?" Uh-oh ...

Caroline stops texting and tries to act natural. "What? Nothing."

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar." Elen scolded, sending her a knowing look.

"I might have texted Tyler."

"Caroline..." Elena whined.

"What? I'm delicate." Care made cute face.

"Aww! She's soo cute! " I cooed.

"Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie snapped, completely out of nowhere.

"Wow." Elena gasped, in surprise.

"Ouch, Bon." Matt commented, shaking his head.

"I'm sensing touchy." I followed Matt to the side of the crypt with better vibes.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town." Wow ... I can't believe that she would do th- but then again, this is Elena we're talking about. I can get why the Bonnie explosion happened now.

"I ... didn't know that." I commented, talking to Matt. He just sent me an apologetic smile.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life." Elena defended.

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away." Bonnie retorted. Matt, Caroline, and I just watched like it was a tennis match or something. At least I'm not the only one who wanted to call Elena out on her shit.

"Bonnie, you can't tell him." Elena panicked at the thought.

"Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?" Bonnie challenged.

"She couldn't if she wanted to ..." I added, shrugging when Matt sent me a look of disapproval.

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral." Matt finally interjected, having enough

"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday." Bonnie stood up and turned to leave.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party." Tyler said

I rolled my eyes, with a knowing smile. "You totally did. But it's okay, I'm going anyway. Happy Birthday, Care, I'm going."

"See ya." She smiled.

I ventured out into the cemetery, trying to ignore how spooky it was. The farther I walked, the easier it was to sober up. All of a sudden, my phone rang, so I assumed that it was Bonnie.

"It's so nice to leave your only sister tipsy and vulnerable in a cemetery." I told her sarcastically.

"It's not Bonnie."

"Stefan? What's up, bro?" I thought that there might be a problem.

"Nothing." I was a bit suspicious. "How would you like to take a drive?"

"I'm sensing a bit of insanity in your tone." I heard a twig snap from behind me. I whipped around, seeing nothing. "Where are you?"

"Behind you." Before I could turn around, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I struggled to regain consciousness, then fell out into the darkness.

* * *

I awoke to Elena's frantic voice. "What are you doing, Stefan?

"Hello Damon, they're a little busy right now." Damon ... what the hell did I miss?

"Stefan..." I moaned, rubbing the now not-sore spot on my head. I licked my lips, tasting a slightly sweet, also coppery taste in my mouth. I was in the back of Stefan's car, the asshole knocked me out and gave me his blood! "I'm so going to kick your ass!"

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something ... what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan said mockingly.

"What?!" Elena and I yelled at the same time.

_"Stefan, leave them out of this."_ I heard the sound of something being chucked out the window.

"What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!" Elena yelled. Why does this always happening to me when I get drunk? "So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?" Elena glared at him.

"Seph and I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one."

"So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock us away in some cave and keep us hostage?" I asked him, criticizing his stupid plan.

"Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you both into a vampires." He answered nonchalantly.

"Or maybe I'll kick your ass!" I yelled. "What the hell happened to TEAM, Stefan?!"

"I'm out of options!" Stefan answered me.

"So you're gonna do something insane?"

He looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "Insane, no. Drastic, yes." He then took his phone out and dialed Klaus. _"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."_ We all heard his voice from the other line.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

_"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back."_

"Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge."

_"I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill them."_

Stefan bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood. "No! No! No! What are you doing?"

"Stefan, stop!" I shouted.

_"What's going on?"_ He sounded concerned.

"I fed them both my blood. No more hybrids if they're vampires."

_"You won't do it." _He insisted.

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus." I felt the car speed up, and I started to panic again. I was doubt him, and I was about to lose.

"Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan ,stop it!" I yelled again. I didn't want to be a vampire, I'm a witch and that's not supposed to happen.

_"Fine, I'll send them away, you win."_

"Stefan! Stefan, stop!" Elena's shrill voice was terrifying. She was getting nostalgic because it's this bridge. She almost died here. It's ironic if she dies here.

_"Stop the car, Stefan!"_ I heard Klaus yell. Stefan roughly stops the car. Elena gets out of the car quickly and I almost decide to follow her. Instead, I step out the car and walk in front of the car, moving forward while they work out their issues.

"Stay away from me." Elena says firmly.

"Elena, Seph, get in the car." I heard Stefan say again, less calm.

"Screw you, Stefan!" I flipped him off from behind me.

"How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me!" Elena screamed, near tears.

I continued to walk, until I figured I was far enough away to clear my head. I heard Stefan start the car and he passed by me, with an apologetic look.

I picked up my phone and called Damon. _"Where are you? Are you okay?"_ He answered before I could say anything. I walked back to Elena who was still crying.

"Elena's a crying mess, but we're fine. Stefan left us behind. We're near the bridge." I told him as calm as I could.

_"I'm coming to get you both. Stay there."_ I rolled my eyes and hung up. Where the hell was I going to go?

I walked the final distance to her and grabbed her up into a hug that she immediately accepted. "He's in there somewhere, Elena. He's channeling all his emotions to anger. But I promise you, he's there."

"I just miss you." She admitted, pulling back. "And I'm so sorry that I didn't try to see why you did what you did. I just wanted someone to blame."

"No apologies necessary." I brushed it off. Elena looked guilty for some reason. "What's going on with you?"

"I-I did something terrible last night." Elena looked extremely guilty now.

My smile dropped. "What did you do?"

"Damon and I, we ... we kissed."

My heart almost skipped a beat, as I flinched in disbelief. My best friend, and the guy I'm in love with ... what the fuck? "Motherfucker." I cursed under my breath.

"It was a mistake. I was upset about Stefan, and Damon was there ... helping me like he had all summer."

It all comes back to my absence. It was our fault. Stefan and I left our loved ones behind, practically pushing them together. But that still doesn't give her the right to do something as slutty as that. My best friend ... wow.

I ignored her. "Wow ... fucking ... wow."

When Damon arrived, I didn't say anything. Elena claimed the back seat, in hopes to avoid any tension. I felt Damon glance at me a few times, as I stared directly through the windshield. As he was dropping Elena off, Bonnie called me, and I explained the situation to her, leaving out Elena's confession.

As I walked to my door, Damon followed me. "I'm just fine walking myself to my door, thank you." I grumbled.

"Look, she kissed m-"

I cut him off, "It doesn't really matter. I don't care." I spat, as I lied through my teeth. "It's my fault anyway. I'm over it, and I'm over you."

Before I could open my door, Damon turned me around, covering my lips with his own. At first I resisted, but he held my head in place. I felt him nip at my lips, causing me to gasp. He told it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. I leaned into him, finally closing my eyes. But what the hell am I doing? I can't forgive him ... or her.

I pushed him away, and before I knew it, I slapped him hard against his cheek. I watched as the red mark quickly went away. "You don't have the right to touch me like that anymore!" I spat.

"You still love me. I know you do." He insisted. "I'm not giving up on you."

I stood at my door and stopped, turning around. "Don't waste your time, Damon. I'm giving you the freedom to do whatever you want with that backstabber! Why don't you go enjoy your Katherine look-alike?" I sneered, trying my best to hurt him. I saw anger flicker in his eyes, and I smirked victoriously. "Now feel free to leave."

I opened my door and closed it, but when that door closed, so did my tough attitude. The lone tear escaped my eye, and I furiously wiped it away. I'm not going to mourn what Damon and I had. I'm going to be civil and we're going to get rid of Klaus, but once we do, I'm going to finish school and get the hell out of Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?" Bonnie asked me, as I stood at the door watching her get in the car.

"Yup." I understood that Bonnie wasn't sharing my hate for Elena right now. It's my problem, not hers. "I'll see you later." I told her as I sipped on my hot herbal tea.

"Seph?"

"Yeah?"

Bonnie gave me an intense stare. "I love you."

"Love you, too Bonnie." I smiled genuinely as I watched her drive off. I frowned as she drove off our street, feeling the dull ache in my chest where my heart used to be."Get over yourself, Persephone." I told myself. "It's called heartbreak, and there's about two million plus songs written about it."

As I sat at my desk with one of my grimoires open, I looked up at my bulletin board. It was a photo that I had printed out of Damon and I at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. He took the photo as I wasn't looking and it surprised me. I opened a drawer and threw it in there, unable to throw it out.

I felt my phone vibrating through my pajamas. I checked the caller id before answering this time. Huh, Stefan.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me."

"Oh, come on, I had to make it real." He defended.

"No excuses! When we make moves, we do them together." I explained to him. "Stay focused, and don't let your crazed rage screw everything up!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He paused. "Am I forgiven?"

"Depends ..."

He sighed, "On what?"

"You buying breakfast?" I smirked.

"Fine." I WIN! "Coffee shop?"

"Yup." I agreed.

"I'll pick you up in twenty." He told me.

* * *

**I think that I'm pretty content with the way things ended. Sorry about the mistakes, if there are any. Confused? Review. Satisfied? Review. Upset? Review, I wanna know why. Wanna rant? Review, you have my undivided attention.**

**Question:** _Any ideas for a makeup anniversary present for the story? How do you feel about Seph right now? How do feel about her relationships? i.e. love interest, family, friends ..._

**Love you guys.**

* * *

**~RealHuntress~**


	15. The Ties That Bind

**I loved the response for the last chapter! I have a big announcement at the end, so remember to read the bottom note.**

**[Disclaimer: I only own Persephone and her story.]**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_The Ties That Bind_

"Are you _seriously_ threatening me?"

"If you start now, you can still make regular admission." Caroline reminded me.

"There are more pressing issues at hand than college right now, Care." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, just try to find time for it." The blonde insisted. I rolled my eyes before deciding to give in.

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay. I gotta go ask my mom about the records." She hung up before I could answer. I left my room and went to see if Bonnie was awake. I had a breakthrough dream and was compelled to come clean.

"Bonnie!" I yelled obnoxiously through the hallway. "BONNIE!" Two seconds later, a frantic Bonnie open her door and rushed to my door.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," I told her a little sheepishly. "I just have something to tell you. It's important. " I moved out the way, so that she could get into my room.

"Me too."

We both sat on my bed and I took a deep breath. "You go first."

"I had a dream about the coffins-" I smiled, cutting her off.

"I had that dream too!" I took a breath of relief.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Bonnie asked, and my smile faltered.

"Err, no." I got up and took a giant step back. I shook my head and took another step back.

"You done now?" Bonnie asked, getting impatient.

I nodded. "I lied about something, a long, long, time ago. I wasn't in London last year at St. Anne's."

"What?!" Even if she wasn't being loud, it was still scary. I facepalmed. She stood and her chilling glare was bothering me. "You were gone for months! You weren't here when I was just figuring things out! How long did you know?!" She yelled.

I was confused about what she meant. "About what?"

"About what we were? How long did you leave me in the dark?" Her voice was calmer this time, but there it was. The inevitable fight that I had seen coming since Grams told me to wait for her powers to show. If I hadn't decided to go rogue to search for answers, I might have been here when she did.

But I didn't, and there means that I must face her wrath.

I sighed, "It was the middle of sophomore year. Grams said that my powers came early, and that you wouldn't understand until yours did." I looked her in the eye, "I wasn't supposed to tell you. I was actually surprised that you told me first."

Her glare had almost completely disappeared, before her eyes narrowed. "Okay, but where were you for six months?"

"A couple of places. New York, Nashville, a couple of cities in North Carolina. I was looking for her . . ." I trailed off, knowing that she would get where I was going.

"Her?" She repeated, before looking away. "Why?"

"I wanted answers." I explained. "It was one thing to leave us behind, but to know that we would get powers-"

"I know." Bonnie agreed. "But it's ok. We'll find her . . . together. Thank you for being honest with me." I nodded, instead of commenting. "And I'm sorry for blowing up a you, there's a lot going on, and I guess maybe I had some pent up anger toward you all this time."

"It's okay, I deserved it. I've kept this secret from you long enough." I admitted.

"Is that it? No more secrets?" She asked me seriously.

"Well, not really." I lied. Elena and Damon's discretion was nothing that she needed to worry about. Telling her would only make her sympathetic, and I didn't want anyone's pity right now. It was hard enough.

"Okay, then we should head to the house then." She paused a bit, and I became suspicious. "I want to see something."

* * *

When I got to the house, I went to the back to get phone service and call Stefan. His first call went straight to voicemail.

"Okay, two can play at this game." I said out loud.

"What game?" a voice from behind me repeated. I turned around, to meet Stefan's appearance.

"Nothing." I muttered. "You didn't answer your phone."

"Doesn't matter, I'm here now."

"Come on then." I gestured to the house, "Bonnie's down there. We have news." When we got into the house, Stefan froze. I saw his jaw set, before he grabbed my arm and vamp speeded me to the basement.

"So, these are the rest of his family?" I gritted my teeth at the voice. What the hell was she doing here?

"Yeah. Elijah and two others. This one... is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or what's in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus." Wow, just spill the entire plan, why don't you?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I needed her to know about the coffin."

"Traitor." I spat.

She turned to me, "You lied to me for six months. Don't be a hypocrite!"

Stefan ignored our argument. "I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie."

"So what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?"

I scoffed, "He should."

Stefan snorted in agreement. "Don't tempt me, Elena."

"We think we know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. And we need Elena to help us find her." Bonnie interrupted.

"For what?" I shouted.

"Find who? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, looking at me.

"I couldn't place her face at first. But Seph knew, then she showed me this . . ." Bonnie shows Elena the photo I took from dad two years ago.

"Oh my god." Elena recognized her.

Stefan looks at the photo as well, then got a bit confused. "Who is this?"

"It's our Mom." I said, as I grabbed Bonnie's hand. We were going to need to stick together if we were going to see Abby today.

* * *

"Los Alamitos?" Elena asked as we looked through the stack of papers.

"Too old." Bonnie commented

"Honolulu?" Elena tried again.

"I wish. How many of these are there?" Bonnie asked.

"A lot. I asked the Caroline to ask her mom to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country." I told her, sifting through my stack.

"I know we haven't been able to really . . . that things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with." I snorted, then felt Bonnie sharply elbow me.

"There's nothing more important, you guys." Elena looked at me sadly. But I knew better. She always thinks that batting her sad puppy dog eyes at me is going to make me forgive her.

"It's surreal. Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kids."

"We were bound to see our mother again sooner or later." I sighed, after seeing a few of the leads that turned to dead ends when I went looking. Damon comes walking through the door like he owns the place.

"Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah." Damon hands me a paper, and Bonnie and I look it over.

"A little compulsion helps speed up the research process."

"This is her." Bonnie clarified.

"Yep. Roadtrip. I call shotgun." Damon stated.

I laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Want me to hang out in the back with you?" He joked, but I could see in his eyes that this was a game to get under my skin.

"You wish." I stared at him in defiance.

"You're not coming, Damon." Elena said, and I raised an eyebrow in mockery.

"Why? I'm the one who found her."

"Okay, Damon. Look. Bonnie and Seph haven't seen their mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience." Elena defended. Damon got closer to my face, pouted childishly, then started to smirk at me. From behind me, I see Elena next to Bonnie with her eyes shifting around the room. Bonnie takes a hard look at Elena, then to my exchange with Damon.

"Am I missing something here?"

"They kissed. And I know. Now it's awkward." I clarified. "I'm ready to go." I said, walking past everyone.

I went to the driver's seat of my car, slumping in the seat. It had just finally hit me, like a bucket of ice-cold water to the face.

I'm going to see my mother again.

* * *

"I just can't believe that we're actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since we don't really remember her."

"We were too young to remember." I commented, keeping my eyes on the road.

"You guys never really talked about her." Elena said.

"What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died. Could we talk about what's going on with the three of you?"

I sighed, "Here we go . . ."

"It was a mistake, I was caught in the moment." Elena defended herself.

I snorted again.

"I can't believe this." Bonnie sighed, looking out the window.

"It was bound to happen one day." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" I played dumb. She wasn't supposed to catch that. Before she could asked again, my phone rang.

"Oh... It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address." I said, looking at Bonnie for help.

"Ignore him. You guys are about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment." I sent her an appreciative look.

"Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up." I said, looking at Bonnie.

"Fine." Bonnie took the phone and gave it to Elena.

"We're are gonna spend the night at the lake house, while we'll wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses." Elena lied.

Elena paused. "No, Stefan, I'm not. We need a night off from your insanity." Elena paused again. "Well, we're doing everything we can. So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?" She then hung up, and we continued to drive for another hour in almost complete silence.

* * *

"Cute house." Elena said, as I pulled up to a quaint red house.

Bonnie scoffed quietly, "Yeah, in the middle of nowhere."

"I should've thought of that." I scolded myself.

I put my hand over Bonnie's "You ready?" She nodded. We get out of the car and ring the doorbell. "Hey, there." a voice startled us all from behind.

I jumped, turning around, and noticed a built, coffee-skinned, guy around our age coming up to us. I raised my eyebrows at him, looking him over.

"Hey, we're looking for Abby Wilson." Elena says. This was like Deja vu, when we were looking for Isobel. Only there was no cute guy involved.

"She's not home. Something I can do for you?" He kept his eyes on Bonnie. Oh, my god. What if he's our brother?

That changes things.

"It's okay, we can come back." I saw Bonnie turned to walk away, so I grabbed her.

"I'm sorry, but you both look so familiar." The guy said, looking us both over.

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah . . . Abby is our mom."

He looked like he just understood what that meant. "Oh . . . I'm Jamie. You guys want to come inside? Right this way." Jamie, now opened the door and let us in.

"You guys want anything? We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something." This was extremely awkward.

"Water is fine." Bonnie answered,

I shook my head, "None for me."

"Cool." He walked off to the faucet, grabbing glasses along the way.

I shared a look at Bonnie, before bluntly asking, "So . . . are we related?

Jamie shook his head, "Oh, no. Abby is not my mom." He set the glasses of water on the table, in front of Elena and Bonnie.

"Good." I said under my breath, smirking, which Bonnie caught.

"Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totalled her car. Twice." I raised an eyebrow, sitting back in my chair. Hmph, so she took care of someone else's kid, but never bothered to come back for us. My jaw was clenched unconsciously.

I felt a hand covertly graze mine in comfort, and I didn't have to look up to know that it was Bonnie. I took a breath to calm myself, and to remember that I was only here to ask Abby for help. Or rather, guilt her into helping us.

"She sounds ..."

"Great." I offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Jamie?" We heard a woman come in, so our eyes were trained to the back door. "Whose car is out front?"

"That's ours." Bonnie said, and I took her hand. "I'm Bonnie. This is Persephone. We're your daughters." I stared at her, trying to feel some familiarity with this woman who gave birth to me. I looked for similar features, something. I felt nothing, and everything, all at the same time.

"...Hello." She looked shocked to see us.

* * *

"How are you guys holding up?" Elena asked, eyeing Bonnie's curiosity with our replacement, and my glaring and everything and nothing all at the same time.

"We'll be fine. We're not here to get our mom back." Bonnie answered. I was looking around at her home, and it looked like a family home. I tried to ignore the pang in my chest, as I remembered all the times that I needed a mother, and never had one.

"Right. We're just here to get her help." I added, after a moment of silence.

Abby walked back in, this time with muffins. "So I hope you guys are hungry, cause-" Abby placed the plate on the table. "-food has always been my go to ice-breaker.

"You have a really beautiful home." Elena complemented, to ease the tension in the room.

"You're so sweet. Just like your mom." I raised my eyebrows.

"You knew my mom?" Elena asked.

"Miranda was my best friend.

"So, you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left?" Bonnie asked.

"There wasn't a choice. Fifteen years ago, a vampire came to town. Looking for you," She looked at me, then Elena. "Looking for the doppelgänger and a Bennett witch. I didn't know which one of you he was looking for, and no one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte." So she left for me and Elena?

"Mikael. He was an original vampire." Elena pieced that together.

"It took every ounce of power I had. Almost killed me. I recovered. But my magic didn't. My powers never came back."

"And neither did you." Bonnie added, bitterly.

"It wasn't that simple." She defended herself.

"You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then... what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive?"

"Seph..." Elena chastised.

"This was a mistake. She has no magic. She can't help us." I turned to leave, and Bonnie followed. Abby ran after us.

"Girls, wait, please. Don't go. Talk to me . . . Please?" We both turned around, taking a glance at Abby. She looked honest, like she wanted to reconnect with us. Both of us shared a meaningful look, before agreeing.

"I'll wait outside." Elena said, leaving the house.

* * *

"You've grown into such beautiful young women." She complimented, smiling warmly at the both of us. It was mostly making me a bit uncomfortable.

"Please, just_ stop_ with the muffins and the compliments." I said, rubbing my temples.

"We just wanna know the truth... why didn't you come home?" Bonnie asked.

"I had no magic. I was in a new city and I realized I had a chance to be somebody else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman... not Abby Bennett, the witch." Dad must have given her a hard time about her powers. Much like he's doing Bonnie and I. I felt a pang of understanding at that moment.

"I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie. I ran. I know I ran. But you had your dad and your Grams, and, let's face it, your Grams is way better at this stuff then I am." I bit my lip, to keep from thinking about her.

"You don't know?"

She looked taken aback at the news. "What?... How?

"She and I, we were doing a rough spell, and we both exhausted ourselves. Her more than me." As I struggled to hold my tears back, Bonnie started to cry. I grabbed her hand and squeezed t.

"Well, she raised you right. I'm sure, she would've been proud of you... Well, now you know my whole story."

"Yep." I said.

"How's about you tell me yours? What brings you girls to me?" She asked

"It was a dream, actually. I thought, you were supposed to help us. But if you don't have any magic, it's..."

"Not spells, no. But... I'm not completely useless. I mean, the earth still provides herbs and such. There might be something I can do."

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"Please. Let me help you." I felt compelled to believe her, because her aura was mostly full of light. We heard a loud gunshot.

My eyebrows furrowed and Bonnie stood up. "What was that?"

"It sounded like a gunshot." I followed and went to the door. We stand up and go to the door, but Abby comes from behind us and stuffs a concoction in our faces.

I passed out, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

I felt a light smack on my forehead, causing me to jolt awake. I groaned, my insides felt kind of funny.

"Seph, are okay?" Bonnie asked, her voice sounding weak.

"Uh, yeah." I cracked my neck. "I guess." Bonnie opened the door to the car and scrambled out, then grabbed my hand to help me out.

We looked at Abby with betrayal. "What did you do to us?"

"You'll be fine. But don't try any spells. Those herbs I used muted your magic."

"Where's Elena?!" Bonnie asked.

"She'll be fine too. Please listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are." Abby asked us, with urgency.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, that man compelled Jamie to kill himself."

I looked over to see a Hybrid that I recognized from the day I went to taunt Klaus. "I can't. You don't know what he'll do to me." There seemed to be a mental argument going on in her mind. I really felt bad for Jamie's involvement, but would she really do that to me? Put me in harms way to save her adoptive son. Abby takes her mobile phone and text.

I saw a new determination in her eyes, and her aura was brighter again."All you need to do, is tell me where they are. Then we'll have held up our end of the bargain. Please."

Abby shows us the text.

_~Warn your friends~_

"Okay, Bonnie. She obviously doesn't care." I said, sharing a look with Abby. "Just tell her."

I sat in the car, covertly texting Damon and Ric to get the spelled coffins out of the basement.

* * *

As Bonnie called Elena to see if she was okay, I hung back with Abby in a tension-filled silence. I didn't know what to say, I mean, would she have really chosen me if she had to choose?

"Persephone." Abby finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

I decided to change the subject. "Where did you get the inspiration to name me after the Greek Goddess of Death?"

My sarcasm resulted in a small smile from her. "It came to me in a dream."

"Elena is on her way. Jamie's safe. He's a little bruised, but he's safe." Bonnie said, walking back in our direction.

She nodded. "You think the hybrid will come back?" Abby sounded concerned.

"You kept your end of the bargain, Klaus usually keeps his. You're willing, to do all this for him... and he's not even your family." I stated, feeling hurt about the realization.

"He is my family, Bonnie. I know, that might be hard for you to hear, but he is. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I wanna help you." Abby told us. Even though her aura made her seem genuine, I didn't want to trust her.

"You can't. You've no magic and we don't trust you." Bonnie said.

"When I put Mikael down... my magic didn't just leave me. It drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you the weaker it gone. I think, that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. Maybe you can help me get my magic back."

"I thought, you said you didn't want it anymore." I said.

"I don't. But if it's what girls wanted... I would do that for you." My heart felt heavy, as I weighed the options.

"Thank you."

* * *

I got back in my car, staring at the new contact in my phone. Call me. Anytime you need me. She had said, hoping to right the wrongs of the past. Bonnie entered the car after me, and we sat there, waiting for Elena.

"Bonnie, how can we- how does anyone come back from that?" I asked her, almost rhetorically.

"I don't know." She answered anyway. "But we have each other. We're as much family as we need."

A lone tear escaped my eye for Grams. "I just wish she was here."

"I know." She said, wiping my tears and hugging me. I hugged back this time, and composed myself.

"You ready to go home?" Bonnie asked me as Elena walked up to the car.

"I guess."

* * *

**I almost got emotional many times for Bonnie in this ep. This chapter was a large stepping stone for the twins. The answers they got from Abby gave them a bit of closure, and helped them figure out that they needed each other more than ever. Now there are no more secrets. About the Season 4 FINALE! Wtf?! I was a huge Delena fan, but I was soooo PISSED at what the did to Stefan! He got his heartbroken, and he gets drowned. DA FUQ?! THAT IS SOO MEAN! I mean, I saw Delena coming, but I thought that was a last minute fuck around! Excuse the french. Anyway, at least we got a promise for Klaroline to happen.**

**Okay, rant over.**

**QUESTION: ****_What did you think about the SEASON FOUR FINALE?_**

**Also, I have a poll for season 4 on my profile. ANSWER IT!**

* * *

**~RealHuntess18~**


	16. Nobody Stays Dead

**UGH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH! I really have no excuse other than overlapping projects. I will be updating more since my classes were done last week, and I will edit the poll for Seph season four species around the 1912 chapter. Also I will not go by episodes anymore, but this will stay strictly cannon. I'm just going to change how I go about it. Some scenes and events may be jumbled together, and some separated etc. I've been working on a Christmas one-shot for this story since I missed the one-year anniversary. I think the group deserves a holiday, don't you?**

**[Disclaimer: Bonnie does deserve a break now, doesn't she?]**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Nobody Stays Dead**

HONK! As I waited for Abby to come out of the house, I received a text message from Damon telling me that Stefan and Bonnie was going to meet us all at the Lockwood cave. As I answered the text, Abby closed the door and locked it, before entering the car.

"Where's Bonnie?" She asked me, as she shut the door. I placed my phone onto the cup holder before answering her.

"Bonnie and Stefan are going to meet us there." I told her, and soon after, we fell into an uncomfortable silence. Unfortunately, I had been stuck with the chore of bringing my long forgotten mother to the spelled coffins.

Feeling the tension growing thicker, Abby spoke, "There are a lot of memories in that house," I cleared my throat to try to choke back the sob. I didn't say anything, hoping that that was all that she was going to say.

"It's just the same. I've even seen the gardenias that she kept when I was a little girl. I remember how she'd me pick them and put them in my hair." I glanced at her as she reminisced.

As we slowed to a stop, and exited the car, she continued down memory lane about the woman who was like a mother to us. I hated how she could talk about her like that when she left home for fifteen years. I mean, who even knows if she would have come back if we hadn't gone looking for her? For all I know, twenty or thirty years would have passed and we wouldn't have ever known her.

Like word vomit, I just blurted out, "I'm a little at a loss for words. It's weird having a casual conversation with someone that you pretended never existed."

She looked taken aback, and seemed to be thinking heavily as we approached Bonnie and Stefan. Bonnie shied away from my icy glare and Stefan just raised his eyebrows. Probably at my outburst back there. I wasn't in the mood for judgment, so I went ahead of everyone.

As we had gotten lower and lower into the tunnel, Abby and Bonnie were moving too slow, even for humans. I guessed that I was only moving faster due to my previous rotten mood, I was pretty annoyed.

"Slow down!" Abby complained. I'm sure that maybe Stefan was moving a bit fast, but I was not in the mood to care.

"Keep up, we don't have much time!" He answered as I followed closely behind him. I empathized with his brash attitude.

Bonnie and I had spilled the beans about the coffins to save Abby's pretend family. I don't even know why we did it, maybe it was because he was innocent, or because of the fact that she mentioned that he was her family. It was most likely the former, considering the fact that the latter hurt too much.

"Sorry, Stefan," Bonnie wasn't sorry, "but I didn't have a choice." I supposed that Bonnie's reasoning had to do with the fact that as witches we serve nature, and in turn, she did what she thought was right.

"There was a choice, Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except these two." He said as he paused at the entrance. I went around him and flashed the light on the two ominous coffins in front of us.

"Those are the ones that are sealed?" Abby asked, coming in behind us.

"Yep, they're the ones he cares about most." I answered her, setting up the candles out of my shoulder bag.

Abby noticed Stefan hovering at the entrance. "Aren't you coming inside?"

He shook his head, "Vampires can't get in. Damon had to compel two Lockwood gardeners to bring them in."

"This is a bad idea." Abby's voice shook with uncertainty.

I turned around to face her. "It's not. I had a dream about this coffin. I need to get it open, because according to my dream, either I open the coffin, I end up in one." I went back to fixing the candles, ignoring the different expressions around the room.

Stefan finally averted his eyes from me and addressed my mother once more. "Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty safe bet you're on Klaus's hit list. So I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing."

"I told you, I don't have any powers." She reminded him. I didn't believe her, and it wasn't because I thought that she was lying. It was because I didn't believe that she dug deep enough to find them.

"And I don't believe you. The time's ticking. Won't be long, before Klaus calls his hybrids to find those coffins and kills all of us. So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left." Stefan then left the room. I closed my eyes, feeling the raw energy in the small room. The walls spoke to me, or maybe it was the spirits. Either way, they were a bit misleading.

"Seph, what were you talking about earlier?" My eyes opened, and I turned to face the stern tone of Bonnie Bennett.

"I had a dream a while ago. No big deal." I brushed her off, regaining my focus.

"So you dying isn't a big deal anymore?"

I sighed at her dramatics. "Obviously, what we're doing now is helping us, so I think that's irrelevant right now."

"Don't do this to me anymore." Bonnie demanded, stepping closer to me. "You promised me."

"And you're still holding that against me." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"What dream?" Abby spoke up, and Bonnie and I looked up at her, having forgotten that she was even in the room.

"Fine." I began to recount my experience of Klaus and my look alike in the living room of the witch house switching coffins, and what she told me about my fate.

"It sounds like something close to my dream." Bonnie added. "Like the one that led me to the witch house."

"And the one that led us to our mom." I looked over to Abby.

"And the one that led to your names." Abby added.

"They all had meanings, but my dream told me that we are responsible for getting this thing opened. And I like living, so we're going to give it all that we've got." I concluded, looking through my grimoire.

* * *

About a half hour later, we were all looking through our grimoires "Bonnie?" I called, not looking up from the page.

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"You find anything?"

"Nothing yet. But I feel like we're missing something."

I looked up curiously, putting my book down. "Like what? I'm just simply looking for an 'open sesame spell'." I half-joked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before answering, "I'm not sure, but I'll know it when I see it." Bonnie and I walked over to Abby's grimoire. "Is this the only grimoire you kept?

"It was the only one I needed. So... what is all of this?" She asked curiously, looking around at the story on the walls.

"Family history. About a mother, who loved her children so much, she couldn't bear the thought she might lose them. So she turned them into vampires. One of them is Klaus." I answered her, observing them myself.

"The one, you're trying to kill with whatever is in those coffins?" She inquired.

"There's nothing in here that's going to help us." I shook my head, "I've seen most of these spells." My eyes locked on one spell in specific. The Latin was extremely detailed. "Wait. What was this?"

Abby looked over " was the spell I used to seal Mikael in the tomb. I burned it and tried to get it out of my head. Didn't work though. Wait... Do you see this?" Abby pointed at the other page.

"It's a sealing spell. We're trying to open something, not seal it shut." Bonnie shook her head after looking.

"No. Right here. On this side. It's a blood knot. It means, to bind it you need two generations. A bloodline. Like... two keys to a safety deposit box." Abby explained

"So ... to unbind it, would reverse the spell. Unseal it. If we did it together." I connected the dots, nodding along with Abby.

"Exactly." Abby confirmed, nodding.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing at the foot of one coffin, and Bonnie was standing at the head of another. Abby stood on the other side, and the second we joined hands, the candles burned with fire.

* * *

**Meanwhile ...**

_The Mikaelson Estate_

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asks, unaware of the most recent events between the couples.

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan answered, somewhat bitterly. Elijah looked put off about Stefan's jibe at his brother. He pondered over asking about the interesting young witch that the brother in question fancied, but thought against it.

Klaus, on the other hand, was more than amused. He was downright pleased at this bit. "I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise." Damon was a bit miffed at

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Klaus continues to laugh silently at Stefan's warning.

However, Damon was ready to diffuse the situation. "You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

"You're probably right." Klaus kept the mocking smile on his lips regardless.

"Yeah." Damon agreed.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, it dims and brightens at the most opportune times. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus mused, looking over at his older brother.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena, Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

Damon raised his eyebrows at that. He was tired of being blamed for Elena's moment of weakness. It was long resolved between them and there were was no second thought about it. However, storytime would buy him some much needed time. He smiled despite himself. "Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." He took a sip of wine and gestured to him.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

"For a short while, yes. I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much."

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?"

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Damon and Stefan looked intrigued.

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus finished.

Elijah agreed, toasting, "Family above all." Elijah and Klaus both raise their glasses.

"Family above all." Klaus nodded. They both took sips, but Elijah had another woman in mind to add to the conversation.

"Niklaus, aren't you forgetting who truly ended our feud over Tatia?" Elijah rose his eyebrow.

Klaus chuckled at his brother, "Too long ago to remember."

Elijah smiled in amusement. " It's fine, if Niklaus doesn't wish to tell the story, it's best to leave it." He was playing him, and Klaus knew it.

"Go on ahead, brother. You know the story best." Klaus gestured at his brother with amusement shining in his eyes at his brother's attempts to bother him.

* * *

_The Lockwood Cellar_

Abby, Bonnie, I were performing the spell over the coffins. After a minute, I'm feeling the energy from Bonnie, but not from Abby. My eyes shot open and Bonnie and I dropped her hands.

"You're not trying! We've been at this for over an hour." Bonnie accused.

"The spirits are angry with me. For leaving you two. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again." Abby sounded like she was whining about the problem instead of looking for the solution.

"I had all of those dreams for a reason. The spirits wanted us to find you because your our mom. It's not them, it's you. You won't open yourself up to it. You know, Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams? We had no memories of you. So you know what we used to pretend? That you were dead. It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for us." Bonnie admitted, fiercely staring back at her.

"Ouch, Bonnie." I grimaced at her painfully honest confession. I was thinking it, and I'm pretty sure that's why she said it.

"There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did." Abby looked very hurt, and remorseful.

"Yes there is. You can help us." Bonnie urged. "You can help keep my sister alive." Something burned in Abby's eyes then. She was doing this to save her daughter, it was a necessity, not a request.

Bonnie places her hands over the coffin again, reaching out for Abby's and my hand. Abby takes our hands and we begin to recite the spell again.

_"Aperire casu farre, quod minori aestimari obseratus."_

We feel the candles flare up. We stopped chanting the spell and Bonnie goes to open the coffin in front of her. It's still stuck.

I tried to open the one in front of me and it feels like it was a bit looser than before. "It almost worked. I have to call Damon, tell him that we're getting closer. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Bonnie said, rubbing her temples. I smiled at her sympathetically before leaving the cavern to find a signal. That spell took a lot out of us.

I took a walk back to the cellar steps and leant toward the moonlight, before catching a few bars.

_We need a little more time. We're really close. -P_

I took a little longer than I'd like to send the message, and when I did, I hurried down the stairwell once more to join Abby and Bonnie. For some reason, I felt different down where we'd been working.

It was darker, and the energy that I had been harnesting to do the spell had seemed to be sucked out. It was colder, and there was something about it. I looked around cautiously and placed my hands around my shoulders. As I hugged myself, I heard hushed whispers a few ways from me. I assumed that it was coming from the cavern, so I just followed the whispers. As I got closer, the whispers changed directions.

They were now behind me.

I turned around to find the noise and my eyes widened at the source. My hand flew to my mouth, "Oh my god . . ." My mind then slipped into unconsciousness as I fell to the ground.

* * *

_The Mikaelson Estate_

Elijah had just finished telling the story of the witch that Klaus had been in love with. "Her death was still, in my opinion, of course, irrational, but I am accustomed to my younger sibling's brash behavior."

Klaus chuckled, "What a petty thing my sister can be."

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah was getting down to business, despite his hidden distrust of his brother.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Seph, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."

Elijah looks over to his younger brother thoughtfully. "The deal sounds fair, brother."

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood and Persephone's witch bloodline insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave them behind." He promised, getting up from the table and pacing. "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before you both turn them into vampires? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect them, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert and Persephone Bennett is . . . the two of you."

"I'm gonna get some air." Damon announces, then leaving the room.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah gets up and follows Damon, leaving Klaus and Stefan alone.

* * *

An hour later . . .

_The Lockwood Cellar_

Persephone, Bonnie and Abby still lied unconscious as Stefan and Damon descended the stairs to the cellar. Damon smelled it first, he had been controlling his urges from the erotic smell for almost a year now.

Persephone's blood.

Damon sped to her body, frowning as he knelt down closer to her. Stefan went ahead, to check on Bonnie and their mother. He picked up the unconscious witch from the cold ground and sped her to his car, carefully laying her in the backseat

"Bonnie? She's still breathing." Stefan told Damon as he reentered.

"Mama's still breathing, I can hear her." Damon confirmed, moving the older woman.

"Coffin's open." Stefan informs Damon, who looks over as well.

"Well, it's not gonna do us any good. Whatever's in it is gone." Damon took Abby and carried her to Stefan's car.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, startled. I looked around quickly, afraid that she might still be around, but instead I was in my bedroom. My shoes and socks were on the floor next to my bed, and my room was dark. It's weird for your dreams to be haunted by your own face, no matter how old the image is. I had never experienced more power before. What's worse is that she's alive, and no matter about the older woman, Esther, I don't feel safe.

I heard three knocks at my door, before I let the person come in. Abby was here, and she came with hot herbal green tea. "Thanks." I tried to smile, which most likely looked strained.

She nodded, and went for the door, but this time, I couldn't let her leave. "You can sit, if you want." Abby smiled, and sat at the edge of my bed.

I sat up straight, "There's some unexplained things that you saw."

"It's impossible." She told me, referring to my double.

I shook my head, "I used to think so." I took a careful sip of the hot beverage. It tasted wonderful, exactly the way I like to drink it. "Bonnie told you about how I like it?" I guessed.

"Actually, no. I just fixed yours the way I fix mine." Despite myself, I just couldn't help smiling. Abby and I had something in common. I childishly felt special for some reason. Although I barely knew this woman, I couldn't help but feel connected.

"Well then, I guess we have the same sweet tooth." For a while, we didn't talk. I just really had nothing to say to her. I mean, it's weird to act like your mom doesn't exist until you almost believe it, and then suddenly have the ability to strike up a conversation.

Abby took a look around the room, at my posters and pictures. At first, I just thought that it was curiosity, but then when I thought about it, I realized that she was trying to learn things about me.

I didn't really think that I had many normal things left in there. A couple of things I hid in the closet after countless jokes that came from Damon. Totally not going there about that. I hung up my pom-poms on my closet door above my uniform, two journals on my desk full of memories, and a small collection of our family grimoires in the corner next to my bed.

"You're a cheerleader?" She asked, seemingly amused.

"Yup, I'm co-captain actually." I corrected proudly.

"I shouldn't be surprised, I was a cheerleader as well."

"Yeah..." I awkwardly said.

My phone rang on my bedside table, "Excuse me." I apologized, grabbing my phone. Abby just stood up and took one last look around the room, before leaving.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Liz Forbes." I heard a slight sadness in her voice.

"What's going on?"

"Bill just passed." That's right, I heard about Caroline and her dad.

"Oh, I see. Just let Caroline know that I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Well uh, thanks. I just thought that you might want to wait until morning." She admitted.

"I could wait until morning . . ." I trailed off.

"Uh, no. If you would came now, that would be great. Is Bonnie coming?"

"No. She's exhausted, I don't want to wake her. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you. I'll leave the door unlocked."

I let out a small chuckle. "That's okay, I have a key."

"Er-okay... Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and went to console my female best friend.

* * *

**I'm going to close the vampire poll tomorrow night, so if you didn't vote, don't worry about it, because the final poll will be posted in three or four more chapters. So you guys decide a fate, and I will do my best to build a story around it. I will try to post next week on saturday, if possible.**

**Question:** _Did/Do you want to see an Althea/Persephone Interaction? Dabekah, Dephie or Improvise?_

**Improv can get pretty crazy. It could mean an almost death, a fight, a forbidden/shocking kiss. Options are open, but I might ultimately make the decision anyway. Convince me to see it your way, and it might happen!**


	17. Meet The Mikaelsons, part one

I know it's disgusting how long I took to finish this. Its been a draft since my last update. My new job is killing me, I also had a lot of birthdays to endure.

[Disclaimer: I own my story and my Original Character. I'll give up my mom before I give her up. Figuratively speaking.]

* * *

** Chapter Seventeen**

_Meet the Mikaelsons, part one_

I woke up beside an innocent looking Caroline. She was asleep, of course, and somehow it made her seem younger. It reminded me of the old days, when we were just cheerleaders, causing trouble and doing crazy things. It almost seems like a lifetimes ago when we were like that, before I realized that life sucks.

I sat up in the bed, and went to put on my shoes. Now if I could just- "You sneaking out on me?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I was going to leave a note."

"We're best friends, I'm not a one night stand." Caroline scoffed. She got out of bed to check her hair in the mirror. She frowned, pulling at the blonde strands of hair that were currently sticking up. "I need an appointment with Javier, pronto."

"Caroline." I sighed her name, shaking my head because of her attitude. She pointedly chose not to look at my reflection in her mirror.

"I know." She answered to what I was thinking. "I have to move on." I walked up to my grieving best friend.

"I'll be here if you need me, Care." I told her seriously, hugging her tightly and wishing her well. "Call me later, Caroline." She sent me a small gratuitous smile when I pulled back, nodding her head.

When I arrived home, I had noticed that my dad's car was gone. This most likely meant Bonnie must have borrowed it. I knew that my dad had gotten on a red eye flight to London this morning. Surprisingly, I was a bit disappointed to find that she was gone already. I briefly skimmed over the idea of going over to Grams' house to check on Abby. I shook my head, as if to clear the thought.

As I got to my door, I struggled through my bag to look for my house keys. I cursed loudly, deciding to take a look inside my car. As I had gotten back to the public point of the sidewalk, I heard a voice.

But not just any voice. I stiffened at the voice's familiarity.

"I never pegged you for an early bird." I closed my eyes, figuring that I had possibly lost it. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel her presence, which apparently is difficult to ignore. I slowly spun around, surprised at her sudden appearance at my home. Since last night, she had apparently changed her appearance. She looked more like me than I possibly could.

Her hair was long and wavy, almost down to her butt in a light brown color (lighter than mine), last night. Now, it was a bit longer than shoulder length, which contrasts to my darker brown mid-back cut. The locks laid in full body curls, framing her innocent, childlike, and seemingly delicate face. Her caramel-colored skin was glowing, like it was almost perfect. Her emerald green eyes were bright and curious, while seeming worn and wise. Her slightly glossy lips were pressed together in a line.

I was jealous of a resurrected dead person. I mean, sure I have a right to be, considering the fact that after coming back from the dead, she looked more alive than I have in almost two months. But I was still being petty.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but I thought I'd come to make amends." Her accent may be european, but her voice chimed eerily like my own.

"For ambushing my family?" I offered sarcastically, raising a curious eyebrow.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes. When Esther and I rose, we needed to draw power from the space. We didn't really notice that it would drain the three of you."

"Okay." I drawled. And then, she just stood there, like she was sizing me up or something. Much like I had been doing her moments earlier.

"I met your sister this morning." I narrowed my eyes at that. "She handed me these, telling me that you left them behind. She says that she'll be gone for a while." She tossed them to me quickly. I caught them quickly.

Her eyes zeroed in on the sapphire blue necklace lying on my collarbone.

She walked closer to me in a slightly quick, yet cautious way. "This was mine ... how did you get this?" She asked me in wonder. "I haven't seen this in centuries." She lightly leaned forward to get a closer look at the sapphire blue gem.

"Elijah. It's saved my life repeatedly from Klaus." My mention at his name sparked a couple of different reactions out of her. First her aura was pink, from love, then a dark blue for sadness and regret, and then guilt.

She took a deep breath and stood straight, "I want it back."

I weighed my options. I didn't really have a problem with giving the necklace back; I mean it was hers and I didn't really need it anymore. But on the other hand, I wondered what she wanted with it. I didn't miss the way that she eyed it.

Also for some reason, it warmed me that I had something that she wanted. "Why?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I have no desire to reason with you, girl. You have no idea what type of power that necklace holds. It needs to be destroyed." The hungry look on her face had said otherwise.

I shook my head, shrugging, "I don't believe you."

"You don't want to be my enemy." She threatened with a dangerously low voice.

"Well, then at least be honest about your intentions." I countered, smugly.

She narrowed her eyes, "I will get that necklace, whether you have to hand it over personally or I have to snatch it myself." Just as she said that, she went for my neck. The second her fingers made contact with it, it shocked her.

"No!" She cried in disbelief. "It was mine! And now ..." After she composed herself, she glared at me. "No matter, I'll get it back. One way or another." With that, she walked off. She was still obviously shocked and confused, and I was just ... confused.

I unlocked my door and let myself in. I was about to head up to the shower, when I heard the sink in the kitchen running. That's weird, nobody's supposed to be here. When I entered the kitchen, there were two large paper bags on the middle island. And someone was in the fridge.

"Hello?" I called, causing the person to bump their head. "Ouch!" The person moved away from the fridge, and I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, "Are you...you okay?"

Abby tried to smile as she rubbed the spot on her head, but it looked like more of a grimace. "I'm fine."

"What're you doing here?" I asked, looking around the room.

She gestured around the room. "I wanted to come over to go over some things in my spellbook and when I got here, Bonnie was leaving. She let me in and told me that you would be home soon. I decided to cook us lunch." She began to rummage through a paper bag on the island counter. "I bought salmon." She pulled out a few packages of salmon filets.

"Abby, thats not ness-" I started, but she waved me off.

"No, no, no! I want to." She said, re-rinsing the pots that we barely use. "We could talk about whatever...whatever you want to talk about."

Uh-oh. God, what's next?! Family therapy? Give me a break!

"I don't think-" I refused again, and she interrupted with a saddened voice. "Please."

"I wanna be there. I wanna know you. Please," She pleaded, tugging on my heart strings.

I always wanted a mom that I could have a special connection with. When Sheila warned my dad that we would become witches as we got older, he was different. Bonnie and I had gotten used to him traveling a lot after that. Despite his protests, we knew that he was scared of what we were to become. So because I didn't know who Abby was, I used to dream about her. I would help her cook, we would talk about boys and who was going to take me to the dance, my dreams, her experiences.

This moment was bittersweet.

I realized that Abby was staring back at me expectantly and hopeful. I hadn't really answered her yet. "Okay." I agreed, trying to sound more sure than I felt.

"You want to help?" Abby asked me, gesturing to the fresh green beans lying on the table.

"Uh, sure." I agreed walking over to her.

"Snap off the ends and clean them so they could go in the steamer." I nodded and got started.

"How's school going?"

"Uh, it's okay. I haven't been doing that well lately, considering ... everything." Failing two classes actually.

"I'm sure that you could fix that." Cue awkward silence. "What about your hobbies? What do you like to do? What are you good at?"

"I like photography. I used to carry a camera everywhere." I don't remember the last time I used my professional camera. "And I'm good at dance. They didn't have a school team, so I let Caroline convince me to join the squad."

"Are you having trouble trying to figure out which one you want to pursue?" Abby asked, sounding interested. Wow, I really hadn't thought about it.

"Maybe I'll take photography and theater classes until I figure that out." I offered, and just like that I decided to enter college undecided.

"Sounds like you have a plan." Abby commented, giving me a small smile.

I let a tiny smile creep upon my face. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Have you chosen a school yet?"

"Yeah, it's between Duke and Whitmore. It depends on which one suits my new plan." Thinking about it gave me a new sense of pride. I have a plan for my future. I mean, its refreshing, considering the fact that I've been only planning how to get through the day.

Abby and I talked a bit more. She told me about how she met my dad and about her experiences when she was my age. Some things she mentioned that I didn't exactly want to talk about, and she respected that. But as the salmon went into the oven, the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"Persephone, I just have a piece of advice for you." Abby looked reluctant, as if she were tiptoe-ing around what she was trying to say.

I looked up from the pot of boiling water to give her my full attention. "Shoot."

"I want you to get everything out of life. I want you to go to graduate high school, go to college, and most of all, marry a nice human man to start your life with." I stared at her with incredulity. "Not what your doing. With a vampire."

Anger began to course through my veins. My back was turned from her, but if I had been facing her, I might have looked scary. I can't get that angry anymore. I cannot let it control me anymore. I took a few deep breaths and and faced her. "You have _no_ right."

"Witches are not supposed to mix with vampires. They get witched killed!" She exclaimed, looking at me as if she thought I was insane.

"Newsflash, _mother_. I was meant to die _lon_g before they came along. The Salvatores have saved my life countless times. They were there when you weren't." She saw it coming before I even said it. Nevertheless, she flinched. I knew it hurt her, and I reveled in it.

Believe me, I tried to keep my mouth shut, at the time everything just seemed to be her fault. My brain's logic at the moment was severely flawed.

"We turned eighteen almost four months ago. Did you even _think_ about us?" I fumed, gripping the countertop as I poured salt into the open wound.

"I care about both of you." She sobbed, "I just want you to live your life. I wished I could've been there. I want to be there now."

"I just ... I just can't right now." I stormed out of the kitchen and out the door. I didn't want to drive anywhere, so I just decided to take a walk.

It was a bit chilly out, and in my fit of anger, I didn't bring a heavier jacket out. I also left my jacket in my car, which is probably three blocks from where I was now. It was quiet, and for once in a long time, I could feel the plants and flowers around me. I longed to feel the essence of nature all around me once more.

I suddenly figured out where I wanted to be.

* * *

Please keep reading...

I hope to have the ball up soon, but I'm sure that it took a few days to come together. So I'm going to have at least another chapter before that. I want to drag this story out a bit. I hate the time skips for this fandom! So you get your drama filled fillers.

Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Even when I was not updating

* * *

~RealHuntress18~


End file.
